


A Dish best served cold

by FioreBorn



Category: Skip Beat!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 62,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FioreBorn/pseuds/FioreBorn
Summary: They are finally together but a force is out to stop it at all costs. Is rated M for later chapters.





	1. Prologue

"You whore! He's mine! I'm going to..."

Kyoko stopped reading. At least the threats in this letter were original. All the other letters just told her what she already knew. She knew she wasnt good enough for Ren, but he was adamant that she was good and pure and that he was the one who didn't deserve her. In the end they both agreed that the other was too stubborn to give way in this argument but Ren was making progress. Kyoko no longer vehemently denied compliments, instead accepting them.... though she had discovered two new shades of red.  
She took another look at the letter. It was very crass. Ripped out letters from magazines, messily applied and signed by 'your doom'. The grudges stirred as Kyoko breifly thought of Sho, but remembered he preferred to make an idiot of himself very publicly and he always wanted her to know it was him. The grudges, soothed by their mistresses logic, settled down.  
She sighed. How did these people even know where she lived?! She shuddered, grateful she was always the one to get the post. She was imagining the reaction of Okami or Taisho if they saw that Kyoko was receiving this kind of mail. They must never see! The language alone! Kyoko started to get angry. These people were causing problems for the lovely couple at the Darayuma. She started to get angry. She was back to lying and hiding things. She didn't want anyone to worry and she didn't want to be a burden to anyone.  
A small voice in the back of her head that sounded suspiciously like Mio, chimed in with 'what would Ren think?"  
She paled. Ren would be furious. Not only because she was getting this kind of mail but that she was hiding it from them. She zoned out, thinking about how angry he would be, the lecture he would give and how bad she would feel.  
The shadow watching her grinned. "what a beautiful shade of white!" The shadow was amused that their simple letter had caused this reaction. (If only they knew what was actually going through her mind). Kyoko would learn. She didn't belong with Ren, they did, and no two-bit, low rent "actress" was going to stop them being together.  
Kyoko was still and pale, though she was now having a Kyoko convention.

**_"I think we should tell nii-san. He'd sort it out." said Setsu._ **   
**_Natsu scoffed "Yea by killing them maybe. Let me have a go. I'll take it to level 7!"_ **   
**_Mio sat in silence. Kuon was watching her._ **   
**_"what ya thinking Mio-kun?"_ **   
**_"don't call me that brat. you will address me properly"_ **   
**_"fine then hongo-san. what are ya thinking?"_ **   
**_Mio glanced around, realising she was the only one with an ounce of sense._ **   
**_"I think we should tell the president. He has the resources to sort this out and then Mistress can get back to work"_ **

Kyoko slowly returned to reality. Mio was amazing! Always so logical and smart (and yes the fact that she is Mio is completely lost on Kyoko).  
The president would know what to do! She put the offending letter in her bag and threw the rest in the incinerator. She unlocked her bike and as she headed for LME she thought about how all this had come to be.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1   
6 months ago

Kyoko was hiding in the LoveMe room. She had a couple of hours before she had to be Bo and she liked to come here during her down time. She had a Ren doll out and it was giving her a lecture about professionalism, time keeping and anything else Kyoko could think to berate herself about while it was running through her mind. She'd overslept this morning making her late for her Box-R shoot, which had caused it to run over. This had caused her to rush to LME to check her offers and see if there were any LoveMe jobs needed doing. This had led to her narrowly avoiding being hit by Ren's car. Yashiro jumped out to check on her but Kyoko was already gone.  
"Ren?"  
"Yes Yashiro-san" he answered with a sigh.  
"ummm... what did you do to Kyoko-chan?"  
Yashiro was looking at Ren with a mix of horror and pride.  
"I haven't done anything to warrant that look from you. Besides its not necessarily me. It could be a job. There are other reasons than me"  
Ren was now glaring at Yashiro, who stammered out an apology and something about paperwork. He too ran into the building.  
Ren rested his head against his steering wheel.  
HE really had some weird people in his life. He smiled. One of his real, grudge killing, heart melting smiles. He wouldn't change the people in his life for anything.

Kyoko was currently trying to become one with the corner of the LoveMe locker room. It looked close to accepting her so she shimmied a bit further in.  
Ren was going to be so angry. So disappointed.  
Since the last lock had broken she had been avoiding him, hoping to squash the feeling back down into the box. Every time she saw him her heart skipped a beat. She missed him, wanted to run to him.  
But she was his lowly kouhai and had no right. A plain, boring girl like her had no right being with Japans Number 1 Bachelor. She would disappoint him. He would get bored and throw her away. Her heart would be shattered and she didn't know if rejection was something she could take from Ren. She couldn't go through that again.

A cloud of doom started seeping out from under the door. It had already filled the entire locker room. Kanae stood just outside, debating on whether to go in or not. She warred with herself, but the side that loved her best friend and wanted to help won out and she stepped into the room.  
Closing the door behind her, she braced for the inevitable impact of Kyoko hurtling towards her.  
It didn't come.  
Kanae opened her eyes. Kyoko was still one with the corner, black miasma surrounding her, staring at the wall. Approaching Kyoko as one would a wounded animal, Kanae placed her hand on Kyoko's shoulder. Kyoko didn't jump or scream. She just glanced round, said a very quiet 'hello Kanae-san' and went back to staring at the wall.  
Kanae was shocked. Kyoko always called her Moko-san, (the only one to get away with it) and her usual bright, shiny eyes were dull.  
"Kyoko, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing Kanae-san. I'm sorry but I have to go. I have to be at TBM soon. Please excuse me"  
She stood up as if yanked by strings, bowed to Kanae and headed off.  
Kanae stood staring at the closed door. What had just happened? What was wrong with Kyoko? There was only one conclusion... whatever it was... it was bad.

"TSURUGA!"  
Kanae has hunted Ren down at LME.  
"Ah Kotonami-san. How are you?" Ren asked with a gentleman smile on his face.  
"Don't give me that crap. What did you do to Kyoko?"  
Kanae was furious. Ren sighed.  
"Just what am I supposed to have done now?"  
Kanae glared at him. She explained that not only had Kyoko NOT launched herself at her, but she'd also called her Kanae-san.

"So what does this have to do with me?"  
Ren was losing his patience. Not everything wrong with Kyoko was his fault!  
"Well you spend a lot of time with her, she trusts you, oh and you love her! Surely she must have told you something?!"  
"No actually" Ren looked exhausted and ran a hand through his hair. "As we are both aware, Kyoko doesn't tell anyone anything because she doesn't want to be a burden to us"  
"But she's not.."  
Ren interrupted her. "We both know she's not a burden. We both love her. She, however, doesn't believe that"

Kanae pondered on this. He was right.  
"I suppose. I am sorry for blaming you"  
"There is no need to apologise Kotonami-san. It's nice to see that Kyoko has someone like you in her life"  
This was accompanied by one of his real smiles and even Kanae couldn't help the light blush that raced to her cheeks. Kanae shook her head. She glared at Ren, huffed and stalked off formulating a plan. Ren, watching Kanae walk away, also started thinking.  
Kanae thought sleepover. Ren thought cooking. She loved these things.  
They say great minds think alike.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

"Mo! No argument. You are coming over. We are having a sleep over tomorrow night. End of."

"But I don't want to impose." "MO! if I thought you would do that then I wouldn't have invited you over!"   
Kanae sighed in relief as Kyokos eyes finally regained a small bit of their shine.  
"I will meet you at mine, okay? Do you remember where I live?" "Yes Moko-san. I finish at 9. Is that convenient?"  
"That's perfect. I finish at half 8. I will get things ready for when you arrive. I might even make popcorn"  
A little more of the shine returned. Kyoko was happy. Her best friend wanted to have a sleepover! She wanted to spend time with her! And she was making popcorn!  
"ooohhh Moko-san I love you!" Kyoko cried as she launched herself at Kanae. Kanae allowed the hug. She didn't usually but she felt that her best friend needed this.

~ _to be honest, I kinda needed it_ ~ thought kanae.

Plus she did love Kyoko (though she would deny this if anyone ever said anything.   
"Kyoko I have to go back to work. I will see you tomorrow night." she glided out the door leaving behind a rather happy, entranced in la-la land, Kyoko.   
The rest of the day passed smoothly and quickly for kyoko. She performed beautifully as Natsu, completed two LoveMe jobs (one of which being cleaning the floor again. She was a lot less liberal with the wax this time) and had successfully avoided Ren for 2 days. Things were definitely looking up. Back at Darayuma, she helped out at the restaurant even though Okami said no. A few of the regular customers even asked for her autograph. She went a very impressive shade of red but signed the bits of paper they had handed her. It turned out that Taisho had shown Box-R at the restaurant that night. Most of the regulars also watched Dark Moon. They congratulated her on her work and the dedication she put into it. One even admitted that Natsu frightened him a little and Mio... well Mio had scared him. She started to apologise until the customer started laughing. Confused she asked him why he was laughing and he pointed out that scaring him was nothing to be sorry for. It had been a long time since he had been so engrossed in a drama. Kyoko liked that the regulars loved her shows and her characters.

**(A/N. I might like to add that Kyoko thinks they're just being nice but is happy that they like her work)**

She helped Okami with the clean up and went off to have a nice relaxing bath. She had a bit of an ache in her right side and hoped that the bath would help soothe it. As she relaxed she was thinking up topics of discussion for the sleepover. It wasn't until she was out of the bath and packing her bag for her night at Kanaes that it came to her. she was going to ask Kanae if there was anyone special in her life. At least one of them deserved to be happy. As she drifted off to sleep that night, a sudden sharp pain in her stomach jolted her awake. She clutched her stomach but the pain was already dissipating. Putting it down to stress, maybe a pulled muscle, she fell asleep dreaming of her best friend and ice cream. Morning came and Okami was trying to wake up Kyoko. Grudgingly, Kyoko rolled over and looked at her clock. It was 8am. For a brief second kyoko wondered why this was important, until Mio kicked started her brain. "KYAAAA!!! I have to be at LME in an hour!"

"Calm kyoko. Breakfast is ready and I've laid out your clothes for you, but I think you should stay home. It took me 10 minutes to wake you and you don't look very well"  
Kyoko looked surprised but quickly covered it. She put it down to her rollercoaster days lately and the stress. She told the Okami so. The last few days had been hectic. She threw on clothes after a flash shower, grabbed her bags and flew down the stairs. Taisho greeted her in the kitchen and handed her breakfast. She ate it slowly under Taisho's watchful eye. Her stomach hurt again. She could only eat half. She promised Taisho that she would get something at the canteen at work, as she was running late. He eyed her for a second before nodding and returning to his work. She bowed to both of them and headed for LME. She spotted Ren in the lobby and headed in the opposite direction, towards the LoveMe door. If she payed things right she could avoid Ren again today and then tonight she'd be with Moko-san ! Sebastian was in the locker room. Kyoko bowed to him. She had great respect for the man.  
Not only did he put up with Lory Takarada's random ways, he appeared to be some kind of ninja and magician. He was always there, even if you couldn't see him and appeared to know nearly everything. "The president requests that you go to his office please Mogami-san" Sebastian said while returning her bow. "thank you Sebastian-san. i will head up there right away." She bowed again and headed for the elevators. She staggered against the wall as another bolt of pain shot through her, but this time the ache stayed. She tried to shake it off. She was to busy and it was probably just hunger or something. She hadn't finished her breakfast this morning. She was in a world of her own until she got the elevators, and the doors opened to reveal Maria.   
"NEE-SAN!! Are you going to see Grandpa?"  
"Yes Maria-chan. how are you today?"  
"I'm brilliant! I saw Ren-san today, I got new curse supplies and to make things better... I'm going to see father in America!"  
"Wow Maria-chan, that's amazing. when do you go?"  
"Saturday. It's short notice but I don't mind."  
"You must be so excited!"

The conversation continued all the way up in the elevator and along the corridor to the presidents office. At the door Maria bid Kyoko goodbye with a promise to bring her something back. She was about to knock on the door when Sebastian opened it.

 _~how many of them are there?!~_ kyoko thought.

She smirked as she imagined an army of Sebastian's throughout the building. It took a few seconds for the presidents office to register with her, and even then she wasn't sure she could believe what she was seeing. The president appeared to have recreated the 60's in his office, complete with VERY bright colours, a disco ball and a shag rug she was pretty sure she would get lost in.

"Mogami-san. How's it swinging you groovy cat?"

Kyoko couldn't respond. He was wearing a deep blue, crushed velvet suit. He was also wearing what appeared to be possibly the ruffliest cravat known to man. Add all of this to the greeting and the décor and Kyoko just couldn't cope under the sensory overload.

"Umm... Mogami-san... are you okay?"

He was waving his hand in front of Kyokos face. Kyoko returned to earth.

"Yes sir!"

"Good good. Now. I have some requests for you." she groaned inwardly. This couldn't be good. Tentatively she asked if they were LoveMe requests. The last one he had sent her on had involved meeting Ren dressed as Cain, and she couldn't forget the one that involved Kuu.

"Oh no, no. Not at all" Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief.

"Take a seat and we shall discuss them. Tea?"

"Yes please"

As they sat drinking their tea, the president went over the requests. The first was for a modelling shoot and she looked doubtful, but the president put it to her as an opportunity to expand her portfolio. She agreed.

 _~it might be fun to try something new~_ she thought.

The second one was a commercial... with a twist. An awful twist.

"Sho?! Fuwa sho?! wants me to do a commercial for him? worse, with him?! I am deeply sorry sir but I will have to turn this one down. He is unprofessional, arrogant, unable to put aside personal feelings and probably only wants me there to lecture me about something so no actual filming would take place. It would be great inconvenience to the director and other staff."

The president looked shocked. Kyoko typically liked everyone and he had never heard her talk like this before. For Kyoko to be like this, the kid must be a real pain in the arse.

"Ah... Very well. I will let you reject this offer with no consequences. I know actresses will usually work with people they don't like but I can see your point. It clashes with your new Box-R filming schedule anyway. Now for your last request. It is a lead role so you will be technically debuting but I think this role is perfect for you. She is a princess and it is not a bully/villain role. However..."

He didn't get a chance to finish. As soon as Kyoko had heard the word princess she had jumped out of her seat.

"Yes president. please. I will fulfil this role to the best of my ability. I promise."   
Lory tried very hard to hide the smile on his face.   
"Are you sure Mogami-san?" She nodded. "Then I shall have the script prepared for you. I shall send it to Sawara. Perhaps you should have a small get together? Celebrate your lead role?"

She bowed.

"That sounds like a great idea! Thank you! AAHHHH I'm going to be a princess!!" "Oh Mogami-san. One last thing before you go. With the acceptance of this job your schedule is about to become very busy so I am going to assign you a manager."

He looked at her and caught the look on her face.

"And before you can object, you've been here 2 years and as I said, your schedule is about to get very busy. It will be helpful and it's about time you had one. Do you have a preference?"

"Umm no sir. I trust your judgement. If you'll excuse me"

She bowed and exited his office. She grinned. She had a leading role! As a princess no less! She was getting a manager and she was seeing Kanae tonight. Today was a good day. However, the gods are mischievous. In her la-la land daze, she rounded the corner and walked straight into Ren. "T-tsuruga-san! Ah, I'm so sorry. I should have been watching were I was going." She sank into a low bow.   
Not getting a response (because Ren is to busy staring at his love) she glanced up. Ren was giving her a gentleman smile.   
**(A/N. Ren is giving her one of these smiles because she's been avoiding him for days and she's bowing in apology)**  
  
She squeaked, apologised again and ran off.

 _~Okay... now I'm starting to see why they think it's my fault~_   
Ren was upset. Every time he went within 10 feet of her lately, she ran. Today was the first time in days that she'd been anywhere near him   
_~If you don't count me nearly running her over. Does she hate me? Did I scare her away??~_   
Ren's mind was running with these thoughts for the rest of the day. Yashiro noticed that Ren was preoccupied with something and had to remind him a few times about his face.

Kyoko skidded into the LoveMe locker room. Her heart was beating insanely fast and it wasn't just from the running. She felt hot and the pain in her stomach had moved. It now felt like a stitch and she felt sick. She shrugged it off. She put it down to too much running around and not enough fuel. She couldn't stop though. She had to be at Box-R in 40 minutes. She arrived at the studio and felt even worse. She greeted the director and headed straight for make up. At least there she could sit down. Becoming Natsu was difficult today. She didn't have the energy to summon her up. She didn't even know if she had enough to keep Natsu in charge. She closed her eyes and summed up all the energy she could and called Natsu. Kyoko let Natsu take complete control.

"Moga...Natsu-san, are you ready for your make up?" the make up artist asked.

She nodded and settled into the chair.

"Natsu-san, are you okay? You look very pale" She looked at the make up artist in the mirror, then at herself. She did look rather pale.

_~I'm going to have to get boss lady to take better care of herself. I cant be seen like this~_

"Oh yes. It's just been a very hectic day, that's all"   
The make up artist seemed appeased by this and set about her work. When she had finished you couldn't even tell that Natsu was ill.

Filming passed.

Somehow she managed to pull off a spectacular performance. Enough so that a few of the new staff were now scared of her. One couldn't even be in her presence alone. The pain was worse. She felt awful. She dropped Natsu. Kyoko was back. "Mogami-san, are you okay? You look terrible!"

"Uh yes, director-san. I'm just hungry is all, but its okay as I'm going to a friends after this and she'll make sure I eat something." She smiled.

One of those magnificent smiles she had. The director was blinded by it.   
"If you're sure. Good work today. Have a good evening"   
Kyoko bowed and picked up her things. She was grateful that Kanae didn't live far away with the way she felt. She bid goodbye to everyone and headed for Kanaes. The short walk was unbearable. She felt like she was on fire, her right side was agony and she felt really sick. She stumbled into Kanaes apartment building, grateful that it didn't have a doorman. With the way she looked there was no way she'd get past him. She stepped into the elevator and rested her head against the cool side. She hadn't thought it possible to feel even worse than she already did but this lift was determined to show her a new level. Her ankle hadn't even hurt this much. She clutched her side. It was so painful. The elevator dinged and Kyoko practically fell out. She wasn't entirely to sure how she got to Kanae's door. She leaned against it and knocked lightly.

Kanae opened it.

"About ti.... Kyoko what's wrong?!"

"I don't know." Kanae noticed that Kyoko was clutching her side.

"Did you hurt yourself at work? Did someone attack you?!" Kyoko shook her head and instantly regretted it. Her nausea got worse. The pain was becoming intolerable. Kanae stepped back to let Kyoko in. As she stepped over the threshold the world turned black.

The last thing she heard was Kanae shouting her name.


	4. Chapter 4

Ren was sat in his apartment.  
Today had been terrible. He'd been NG'd twice, had to deal with Yashiro giving him strange looks and Kotonami had shouted at him. In front of people. He liked his manager but he was really a pain in the arse. He wasn't entirely sure about Kotonami.  
He swirled the scotch in his glass round. He was thinking about Kyoko and how she had run from him. He honestly had no idea about what he was supposed to have done. Faintly he registered that his phone was ringing. If it was important they'd leave a message. It stopped and he took a sip of his scotch. He savoured the taste. It burnt a little but he enjoyed the warmth that spread through his body. It helped take a little of the tension away. His phone was ringing again.

_~If my phone keeps ringing I'm going to need a refresh... but it could be Kyoko~_   
_~Don't be stupid. She doesn't want to talk to us. She ran from us~_

He walked over to refill his glass and glanced at the caller ID. The little hope he had died when he was it was the President. He took a deep breathe and answered the phone, but before he could even get a greeting out, the President was yelling at him about picking up and that Kyoko was in hospital. He didn't remember leaving his apartment or getting into his car. He barely remembered the drive.

**(AN The only reason he did remember is he broke just about every traffic law to get there, and even in his state Ren is a good enough driver to still pay attention to the road.)**

He burst through the doors of the hospital and speed to the waiting room. There he found Sebastian, Lory, Kanae and the Okami and Taisho of the Darumaya where Kyoko lived. Each one looked pale and worried. Kanae was pacing up and down. Ren stopped her.

"What happened?"

Kanae explained what she knew. That Kyoko had come to her house for a sleepover but when she got there she was pale and looked terrible. She had collapsed at her front door. She was burning up. She phoned an ambulance and then; "here I am. The hospital phoned the President as he's down as emergency contact. He phoned the Okami and Taisho. They rushed her off to ER and apparently she regained consciousness briefly. They asked her what was wrong and she said 'sick' and 'stitch'. The doctors put this all together with her temperature and everything and concluded that she has appendicitis."

Ren slumped in relief. Not that he was glad that it was appendicitis, but it was easily treatable. She may be suffering now, but it would be over soon. The doctor came through the doors and all eyes turned to him.

"Are you all here for Mogami-san?" They all nodded.   
"Alright. Mogami-san is a very lucky girl. It's uncommon for appendicitis to strike this quickly but not unheard of. If she hadn't been brought in when she was, her appendix could have burst. She must have been in a lot of pain throughout the day."

He took a breath so they could all take this in. He flicked through some paperwork in his hands.   
"We are currently giving her antibiotics in case any of the toxins from her appendix got into her blood stream. She's also on painkillers. We are taking her straight to the OR to have her appendix removed as quick as possible. We don't want to risk further complications which is why we are working so fast. We'll have to keep her in for a few days to monitor her condition and let her rest after the surgery. She'll be fine and should make a full recovery."

A sigh of relief went round the room like a breath of fresh air. The tension level seemed to drop and no one looked as worried anymore.   
"Can we see her?" asked Ren.   
"Well you can but the painkillers she's on are pretty strong so it's unlikely she's awake. If she is she won't be very lucid."

Ren didn't care. He needed to see Kyoko with his own eyes. The doctor nodded and indicated that Ren should follow him. When they got to her room the doctor stopped him. "Remember. She might not be awake"

Ren didn't say anything. He just brushed past the doctor into Kyokos room. She was so very pale, her face tight with pain. As the doctor predicted she was also asleep. An IV in her arm was pumping the medication into her. A monitor connected to a lot of wires showed her vitals and beeped along reassuringly with Kyokos steady heartbeat. Ren crossed to her and set himself down in the chair next to her bed. He smoothed a lock of hair away from her face and took her hand.

"Kyoko-chan. You need to get better quickly because it distresses me to see you like this. There is nothing I can do to help you" Ren's voice cracked slightly, the only indication of the true emotion behind his words.

"We can bring her food, clothes, scripts. Things for her to do while she's in here. We can come see her when she's better to keep her company. We can be there for her when she gets out."   
Ren hadn't seen or heard Kanae come into the room. Kanae gently pressed her hand to Kyokos forehead.

"Well her fever seems to have gone down a little. I can't cook an egg on her forehead anymore." Kanae looked thoughtful for a moment while watching Ren out of the corner of her eye.  
"Tsuruga-san. You love her right?"

Ren nodded, not even bothering to deny it.

"We can help her by being there for her, no matter what. She isn't a very demanding person. She just needs us to keep being us. Though maybe some of us could be a little more."

Ren thought about this. He could see what Kanae meant. Kyoko never asked for anything without offering something in return. She went out of her way to help people. It usually took some form of guilt trip or obscure logic to get her to accept something as simple as a ride home. Okay, so she was a little dense, but it was cute. It was one of the things they all liked about her.

Kanae was stroking Kyokos other hand.  
"If you ever repeat to anyone what I'm about to say, I will deny it. She's my best friend. In some ways sometimes more like a sister. One I actually like. Ever since that advert audition she's made me want to be better, to do better. Thanks to her I don't always avoid my family either now. She's shown me that it's okay to love them even if they do drive me crazy. I've done a lot and overcome a lot. Most of it is thanks to Kyoko. She's a wonderful person and I will always treasure the day she decided we were friends and then best friends. Apart from the calories she makes me eat, I like hanging out with her. I am very lucky she chose me. I will protect and I will do everything I can to deserve the title of her best friend. If you hurt her... I will hunt you down."

Ren was shocked. This was the most the woman had ever said to him. Without shouting at him or giving him a death glare. Plus it was very honest.  
" I won't ever tell anyone Kotonami-san. I promise. I can also promise you I would never intentionally harm her. I will and do cherish her. I want to love her openly and treat her as she deserves to be treated, but I know she still can't love. I'm okay with that. I will wait for Kyoko for however long it takes."

They looked at each other and a flash of understanding shot between them. Kyoko was precious to both of them.

A nurse came in. "Excuse me. I have to get Mogami-san ready for her operation."  
  
Ren and Kanae both said goodbye to Kyoko and thanked the nurse. As the door clicked shut behind them the nurse was checking all of the lines and vitals of Kyoko before she was moved. She looked up to place a thermometer strip on Kyokos head and saw that Kyoko was awake.

"Ah Mogami-san. I am Nurse Ito. I am prepping you for surgery."

The nurse looked at Kyoko and saw that the girl had a very worried look on her face.

"Calm Mogami-san. It's a very simple and routine procedure. It won't even take an hour."

"Ah thank you. It's strange. I'm not at all worried about the surgery. It means this," she indicated herself and the hospital room "cant happen again."

Nurse Ito was amazed by Kyokos positivity. "So what are you worried about then?" Kyoko looked down at the blankets, the top of her ears red. She started fidgeting with the edge of the blanket.

"I'm worried about how angry those two are going to be when they find out I was awake and heard everything they just said."


	5. Chapter 5

Nurse Ito wheeled Kyoko into the operating theatre. The surgeon explained that they were going to make a small incision just above her navel, insert a small tube that would guide the cutting tools and cut her appendix out. They would remove it via the tube and cauterise the cut inside. That was it. There would be some bruising, maybe a slight scar.  
"It's unlikely there will be a scar. Keyhole surgery is simple. We shouldn't take more than an hour. The incision will be sealed with steri-strips and within a few weeks you should be fully fit."

He introduced his anesthetist. He explained she would feel a little groggy when she awoke and a little sore but she would be fine.   
The nurse helped Kyoko settle onto the bed. The anesthetist placed the mask on her face.

"Please count backwards from 100"  
"100, 99, 98, 97 fairies sitting on the wall."  
Kyoko fell into the embrace of the gas, dreaming of fairies.

**_Mio swatted at the fairies._ **   
**_"Well Mistress certainly does entertain some... interesting notions"_ **   
**_Kuon looked amused._ **   
**_"She does, but that's just what she's like. Surely there is a bigger issue here."_ **   
**_"And what is that, brat?"_ **   
**_"Ummm... duh. She heard Ren confess and she's not freaking out! She'd normally be over thinking all of it and convincing herself otherwise and, well, everything she usually does."_ **   
**_Natsu raised her hand._ **   
**_"That would be me. I shut down her over reaction circuit. Boss lady is very ill at the moment and I wasn't going to have her freak out over something as stupid as Ren confessing."_ **   
**_Mio glared at her._ **   
**_" YOU INTERFERED?!"_ **   
**_Natsu just flicked her hair._ **   
**_"YES I DID! Without her we wouldn't even exist! I was trying to do something nice for her! She does barely anything but work and she gave us life! Letting her get through this one thing without an over reaction seemed like the least we could do!"_ **   
**_Kuon, Mio and Setsu looked stunned. Bo squawked._ **   
**_Natsu wasn't usually so outward with nice._ **   
**_Mio gave a very unladylike huff._ **   
**_"Well there's nothing we can do now. We shall just have to wait and see how it goes."_ **

　

Kyoko slowly opened her eyes, then quickly closed them again. There appeared to be a witch and wizard in the room. It was in fact the President and Maria. Today was witch and wizard day.  
"Uhh, what day is it?"  
"It is Thursday Kyoko-san. You have been out for a little over 12 hours. You apparently needed the sleep. The operation was a complete success"  
The witch Maria (with a very pointy hat on) carefully sat on the end of Kyoko's bed. She had tears in her eyes.  
"Onee-san! Are you okay?!"  
"I'm okay Maria-chan. A little sore so no hug I'm afraid but I'll give you two when I'm feeling better okay?"  
Maria nodded.   
"I love you Onee-san! Will you come and see me off on Saturday? But only on the condition that you are feeling better"  
"O-o-of course Maria-chan." Kyoko was in shock. Maria loved her?  
The president looked at Maria.   
"You have now seen that she is okay and getting better. May I have a few moments with her now?"  
Maria looked at Kyoko who nodded weakly. She whispered something in Lory's ear. He nodded and she jumped off the bed.  
"Bye Onee-san!"  
"Bye Maria-chan"  
Kyoko smiled as the small girl flounced out of the room. When the door had closed behind her, Kyoko bowed as low as she could within the confines of the bed and with her incision.   
"I am so sorry for being so troublesome President. I did not mean to. I will return to work tomorrow!"  
The president gave her a look she could only describe as disappointment.   
She got ready to bow and apologise again but the president stopped her.   
"Kyoko-san I'm not angry with you that you are in here. You could not help getting appendicitis. It's hardly your fault. We're just all worried about you"  
"But I've caused so much trouble and I'm not wor..."  
  
"MOGAMI KYOKO THAT IS ENOUGH!"  
  
Kyoko was stunned. She had seen the president angry before, but never this angry and never directed at her.  
"You collapse, are rushed to hospital and have emergency surgery and you think I'm angry because you're not at work?! I am not such a slave driver. I care for all my talents. You just get a little extra because my Maria loves you very much. We are worried. We are your friends! Maria considers you family! I am fed up with you putting yourself down. Debasing yourself and blaming yourself for every little thing. Continuously apologising, though most of the time we're not even sure what you're apologising for!  
If you do not stop this, or at least try to and try to see yourself as we do then I must do something drastic. To try and stop blaming yourself for everything. If you don't I'm afraid I will have no choice but to put you on hiatus"

"What does that mean?" Kyoko almost didn't want to ask.   
  
"It means that until I see otherwise you will not be allowed to take on any new work. You will still be able to accept LoveMe tasks, but nothing that involves being in front of a camera. Menial work only. You will be able to continue with your work now. The new drama... Well that hangs in the balance."  
  
Kyokos jaw dropped. He was talking about stopping her from working! How could she surpass Ren if she couldn't act!   
  
"S-s-so if I try to be a better person," she caught the look on his face.   
"Okay not a better person, but I try not to do all that you said... I can keep working?"

"As long as you are actively trying to work on the issue then yes. But you actually have to try. I will know if you're lying to me"  
  
"I will try sir" she said with a slight bow.

"That's all I ask Kyoko-san. That's all I ask."  
He looked at his watch.   
"Now I must take my leave."  
He swept out of the room.

Kyoko laid back and close her eyes. So, basically, she had to stop blaming herself for everything, stop apologising so much and to have more confidence in herself and her work.   
She ran over the previous conversation. Maria loved her? The thought made her feel warm inside. She'd never had someone tell her that before.   
Yes, Ren and Kanae had said it, but they had had no idea she was awake, so they weren't really saying it to her.  
She vaguely wondered if that meant that the president was some kind of honorary grandfather. She smirked. It would be fabulous to have such an ostentatious man as a grandfather. She thought about all the people in her life. She greatly respected the Taisho and Okami. She saw them as parental figures. Kanae and always being there for advice when she needed it .  
  
She felt guilty as she thought about all the trouble she had caused. A dark cloud settled over her. Dire thoughts started swirling through her mind.   
She shook her head. Positive! She must be positive! She tried to find the silver lining to this dark cloud.   
As she thought it over she realised that they were always there for her no matter what. How had she never seen it before!  
She remembered having heard Kanae talk about how Kyoko made her strive to be a better person.   
_~I have to become the person that Moko-san sees me as. Moko-san makes me strive to be better~_

 **(The author would like to point out that yes, she has come to this conclusion... She is however completely blocking out what Ren said. She is still our Kyoko after all)**  
  
She opened her eyes, slight smile on her face, as a light knock came on the door. It was Nurse Ito.   
"Would you like some food Mogami-san?"  
Kyokos stomach growled.  
"I'll take that as a yes then," she laughed, "but you can only have a light dinner. No heavy foods. Would some rice and miso be okay?"  
Kyoko said it would and Nurse Ito turned to leave. As she opened the door she found Okami and Taisho stood outside.   
"Is it okay if we visit with her?"  
" As long as Mogami-san feels up to it"  
  
Kyoko smiled.   
"Yes please, come in. I'm so happy to see you !"  
  
Okami came over to the bed and started inspecting Kyoko for damage.   
  
"I am fine Okami-san. The surgery went fine with no complications. I should be out of here in a day or two"  
  
Taisho, who was stood at the foot of the bed visibly relaxed. He allowed a small smile on his face. Okami was sat in the chair by Kyoko's bed, fussing over her, asking if she needed anything.   
"I'm really okay Okami-san," Kyoko said with a laugh.   
"The nurse is bringing me some food, I am comfortable and I already feel a lot better."  
  
Okami eyed her shrewdly. Kyoko squirmed under her gaze.   
"Okay, maybe not a lot but considering how I did feel, I feel fantastic"

Kyoko looked at the older couple and bowed to them as best she could.  
"I-I have something I would like to say if I may and I hope you won't think me forward"  
She glanced at them and they both nodded.  
  
"I would like to thank you both from the very depth of my heart. You took me in when I had nowhere else to go. You've helped me, guided me, strengthened me. You respect my decision to be an actress and do all you can to support me in it. I can never ever thank you enough for what you have done for me."  
Kyoko took a deep breath.  
"To me, you Taisho and you Okami. To me you are like the mother and father I never had. I imagine that this must be what it feels like to have parents. I mean I have Otou-sama but that's not the same thing. He's more like a step-father. It's not the same" Kyoko finished somewhat lamely.

She looked up expecting glares and denials. What she actually saw was entirely unexpected. Okami was crying. Even Taisho had a tear in his eye.   
Kyoko threw herself into the best approximation of a dogzea she could do while still being in the bed. Well she attempted to. Taisho stopped her.  
  
"She's not crying because she is upset child. She is crying because she is happy. We've long thought of you as a daughter. Why else do you think I let you in my kitchen?"  
"Really?" Kyoko asked really quietly.   
Okami nodded. Kyoko burst into tears and Okami swept her into a hug. Taisho patted her head.  
"We will always be here for you Kyoko. Always."

After another hug, Taisho escorted Okami out. Kyoko needed her rest and so did they. She laid back and tried to digest what had just happened.   
She smiled, knowing that she had made some progress. She'd been able to make Taisho and Okami happy and fell asleep with a sense that this is what it felt like to be loved by parents.   
  
Their words echoed in her head.  
  
We will always be here for you Kyoko. Always. _  
_

 


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later and Kyoko was bored. She was restless. She was only allowed to get out of bed for the toilet and nothing else. She had scripts to read, scenes to make up and probably a HUGE pile of homework and paperwork. Just 3 days in hospital and she was climbing the walls.   
There was a knock at the door and nurse walked in.  
"Good morning Kyoko-san! I have some good news for you! If you get the okay from the Doctor today, then you can go home!"  
Kyoko felt elated. She would be getting out of here. She could get things done! The nurse checked Kyoko's blood pressure and temperature.   
"Seems all good," she said giving the thermometer a shake, "The doctor will be around later to see you."  
  
She bustled out and stopped to speak to someone outside. The nurse nodded and stepped back from the door.   
  
"MOKO-SAN !!!"  
Kyoko made as if to leap out of bed at her best friend, but a combination of Kanae's glare, being laid up for 3 days, the soreness of her stomach and the covers led her to sitting back down in bed.   
  
"Ah, Moko-san. I'm so sorry to have caused you so much trouble! I could have at least waited until I was inside to faint!"  
Kyoko chuckled. Kanae looked confused.

Kyoko explained the whole conversation she had with the president.  
"He threatened to stop you working if you don't become more confident and stop apologising every 5 minutes?"  
"Yes, so I'm trying. I actually spent a lot of time thinking up that line," she smiled, "something that the president would approve of whilst still being an apology"

  
_~That's actually quite smart. Of both of them. He uses this threat, which no doubt he wouldn't go through, and she actually tries. If she thinks her career is on the line she will actually work at it! That strange man is a bizarre type of genius~_  
  
Kanae realised that Kyoko seemed to be waiting for a response to something.  
"I'm sorry Kyoko-san, could you repeat what you said? I was distracted."  
Kyoko giggled.  
"I said, can I have a rain check on the sleepover?"  
"Of course"  
Kanae slapped her hand over her mouth. She'd answered without thinking. The smile on her best friends face was totally worth it though.   
  
"Ahem, anyway. I brought you some magazines. I have to get back to work. I will text you later. Maybe I'll come visit again."  
"If you do that Moko-san, you'll have to come visit me at the Darumaya. I'm being released today. Now, off to work. I don't want you to be late. Thank you for the magazines! Have a good day!"  
  
Kanae waved her goodbye as she headed out the door.   
Kyoko settled back onto the bed. She grabbed the magazines Kanae had brought her. One had a piece about Box-R and she set that aside so she could read it later and keep the article. The next had a large section on affordable, cute fashion. She marked a couple of pages which contained something she might buy or she thought she would look cute in but needed either Kanaes or Marias or Chioris opinion first.   
The last one had a piece on Tsuruga-san. With pictures.

  
_~No harm in seeing how my Senpai handles interviews. I'm sure it will help me in the future. Yes this is just a learning opportunity~_

Settling back into the pillows behind her a little more, she flicked to a page with an interview with her beloved, most honourable Senpai on it. She skimmed down, looking at the questions. One was about food.   
Smiling softly she went back to the top of the page and started reading.

By the time she had finished that magazine and had started on the one containing the Box-R piece, she was so engrossed in reading that she didn't notice the doctor standing by the bed.   
"Excuse me, Mogami-san" the doctor said quietly.  
"KYAA !!!" Kyoko rose off the bed by at least 3 foot. She clutched her chest.  
"Oh doctor, I'm so sorry for screaming but you made me jump."  
The doctor bowed.  
"I deeply apologise Mogami-san. It was not my intention. I am here to give you your final check up before we start the discharge procedures."  
He checked the incision, nodding his approval. He flicked through her charts, making an encouraging noise here or nodding there. He declared she was fit to be discharged.   
" However Mogami-san. You must rest at least one more day. You can go back to work after that but light duties only. You can bathe but only in warm, plain water. No bubbles I'm afraid. Or you can shower. In a week I would like you to come back and see me."  
He checked a phone.  
"3:45pm Friday if that is convenient to you"  
She said that it would and that she would rest and take it easy. She asked where she needed to go to take care of all of the paperwork that her hospital stay had generated.   
"It's already taken care of. We just need to sign it. Your bill is paid in full"  
"Ehhh?! Who?!"  
The doctor flipped through some more pages in her file.  
"A Lory Takarada paid. He left a message as well. It says 'Let this be the start of your training'. Does that make any sense to you?"  
The doctor looked so confused at the message and the laughter building up behind her eyes that Kyoko had to stifle her laugh. She could only nod that it had made sense.  
"All right then... you can get up and dressed but slowly"  
  
Kyoko bowed (as much as you can in a bed) and thanked the doctor. He waved his hand and left the room. He was still confused. The message from the odd man had made so little sense, but apparently his patient understood it and found it funny.  
He shrugged. Never a dull day working in this hospital he thought.   
Once dressed, she gathered her things and followed the signs to reception. She signed all the paperwork, promised to be careful and thanked the doctor. She left a message for Nurse Ito thanking her for looking after her.   
  
She rode the elevator down to the hospitals main reception. As the doors opened she saw a man standing by the front doors holding a sign with her stage name on it.  
She glanced around. There were plenty of people around and a security guard in his booth by the door.  
Kyoko walked up the man.  
"I am Kyoko. How can I help you?"  
"Kyoko-san. President Takarada sent me."  
He took a card out of his pocket and handed it over.   
'--Mogami-san. This is one of the LME drivers. He will be driving you home. Rest up and please come and see me at 4pm tomorrow--'  
  
The driver bowed to her.  
"Please allow me to take you home"  
Kyoko hesitated for a moment before remembering the presidents words. She bowed back.  
"Please take care of me"  
  
The driver escorted her out to the parking lot to one of the LME cars.  
_~At least it isn't the enormous pink limo. ~_

The driver opened the door for her and she slid into the backseat, putting her bag on the seat beside her. The driver placed her suitcase in the boot before climbing into the drivers seat.   
"Where to Kyoko-san?"  
"The Darumaya please."  
He nodded and started the car. She settled back, relaxing in her seat. It was very comfortable.

  
_~Taisho and Okami! I should let them know I'm on my way home!~  
_

She fumbled around in her bag, exclaiming in delight when she found her phone. She dialled the restaurant and Okami answered. Kyoko told her that she was on her way home now and would be there in 10 minutes or so. She clicked off and text Kanae and Yashiro to let them know she was on her way home.   
The ride was smooth and she found herself lulled into a daze by the swish of the tyres on the tarmac.   
Before she realised it, the car was pulled up outside Darumaya. Okami was waiting outside for her.   
The driver got out and opened the boot, collecting Kyokos suitcase. He opened the door for her and escorted her over to Okami.   
  
"Thank you for driving her home" Okami said bowing to the driver.   
"It was no trouble at all. I mean, it is my job after all" he chuckled. He bowed to the women and got back into the car. As he drove off Okami turned to Kyoko, picking her case up before Kyoko could object. Okami informed her that the bath was ready for her, and that she would bring up the light dinner Taisho was making so Kyoko could eat it in her room.   
Tears filled Kyokos eyes and she hugged Okami causing her to drop Kyokos case. Kyoko couldn't find the words to express how grateful she was, so she tried to put it all into the hug. After a while Okami broke the hug off, sniffling, rebuking Kyoko that her bath was getting cold. Kyoko grabbed her case before Okami could pick it up again. Entering the restaurant via the back door, Okami started speaking again.  
"You just go on up and take your bath, then straight into bed with you. I will bring your dinner up when it's ready."  
_~Yes mother~_ Kyoko thought with a small smile on her face.

As she traipsed up the stairs, she heard Okami tell Taisho she was home and telling all the regulars she was fine. A cheer came from the main room of the restaurant. She felt heartened when she heard the cheers. They really did care for her.

The bath was a perfect temperature and she could feel it working at the tension in her muscles. It stung slightly as it hit the wound but it was short lived and the water started to soothe it and the bruise that was well on it's way to becoming very impressive if Kyoko's guess was right. As she lay there it occurred to her that she had text Yashiro that she was on her way home.   
_~Why would I have done that?~  
_

**_Mio spoke up._**  
 ** _"Because this way Ren will know that you are okay without you actually having to talk to him."_**  
Mio's answer satisfied Kyoko and she sunk lower into the water.   
  
After a indeterminable amount of time (but let's say half an hour) Okami knocked on the bathroom door to let her know that her dinner was ready.   
"I'll be right out" Kyoko called. She hoisted herself out of the bath and was just about to have a level 3 meltdown about the fact she forgot to get clothes to change into after her bath. Okami called out again, saving the day.  
"I've put some clean clothes on the counter for you"  
  
Okami had picked out Kyoko's favourite yukata. It was comfy and it was warm. She dried herself off and wrapped herself up. Okami looked at Kyoko and saw her face. She raised a hand.   
"You do not have to thank me Kyoko. This is what families do for each other. I know how much you like wearing it."   
Kyoko teared up. They had meant what they said. It wasn't just empty platitudes because she was in the hospital.   
Okami patted her shoulder.  
"We meant it you know. We really do see you as a daughter. You are family to us."  
  
That was it for Kyoko. She burst into tears. Okami led Kyoko into her room and closed the door. She settled a still crying Kyoko into her bed.

"Hush now Kyoko. I didn't mean to upset you."  
"Oh Okami. I'm not upset at all. I'm very happy."  
Kyoko told Okami the story of her mother.   
"What kind of person could do that to a child?! Irrelevant of circumstances!!!"  
Okami was indignant with rage.   
"Okami. It's okay. She explained and while it still hurts, I do kind of understand. Anyway, I have you and Taisho so..."  
"It's that woman's loss!" Okami finished.   
"You are a wonderful, kind, smart, loving girl and she doesn't know what she's missing"  
Okami finished this with a nod and crossed her arms as if to cement her point.

Kyoko burst into a fresh round of tears.

After a while Kyoko managed to calm down and eat the light dinner Taisho had prepared for her. A combination of physical and mental tiredness and a dozy feeling from a full stomach of good food left her feeling drained.  
She yawned. Okami gathered up the bowl and cutlery while Kyoko laid down to sleep.  
"Good night oka-san" Kyoko murmured nearly fully asleep.   
"Good night Kyoko" the Okami replied, a slight smile on her face. She smiled down at the now sleeping girl. She thanked the Gods for the day they sent Kyoko to them, switched off the light and exited the room. She softly closed the door, leaving Kyoko to sleep.

That night Okami recounted to Taisho all that had happened. When she got to the part about Kyokos mother, Taisho got a sharp look in his eye. Okami held up a hand so he wouldn't interrupt. She finished explaining what had happened.   
"We're very lucky she chose to come here," Taisho said, "she's a lovely young woman and I'm proud of her."  
Okami agreed. She kissed her husband goodnight and they both settled down. They both smiled as they thought about the girl down the hall.

Those smiles widened into grins as they heard "NO! Not the purple syrup ducks" from her room. It was so quiet without Kyoko at night and nowhere near as entertaining. They had never felt so blessed. Well, except for maybe the day Kyoko had walked into their lives.

Kyoko slept on, dreaming of purple syrup ducks chasing pancakes around a breakfast table.  
She was trying to serve breakfast to her parents.

Parents who looked suspiciously like Okami and Taisho.

　

　

　

　

****Hi guys, FioreBorn here. I'm having trouble which way i want the story to go so its time for a poll check it out and help me decide where this story goes****

 


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning Kyoko felt that maybe it had all been a dream. She dressed slowly and crept downstairs. Taisho was in the kitchen and he smiled as he saw Kyokos head pop round the door.   
"Good morning Taisho"  
He nodded and returned to chopping the vegetables for the day ahead.   
"Can I help?"  
Taisho looked at her out of the corner of his eye.   
"I promise to take it slow and easy, but I cannot stay in bed all day."  
  
Taisho deliberated. He did enjoy her company and he did understand how frustrating it could be to be told you had to rest and take it easy. He gave her a sharp nod and pointed to the rice cooker and other pile of vegetables. Kyoko smiled and went about her task. There was no need to talk. The rhythm of the chopping in the companionable silence was all they needed. Within seconds they were in perfect sync. Okami stuck her head round the kitchen door.  
"Have you eaten breakfast Kyoko?"  
Kyokos chopping faltered. Taisho and Okami frowned.  
"Not yet." Kyoko looked sheepish.   
Okami huffed and bustled about the kitchen. Within minutes there was a simple breakfast of porridge and fruit.  
"Here. Something light but nourishing."  
Kyoko hugged Okami. She sat down and slowly ate her breakfast. Once finished she thanked Okami and washed the dishes. She returned to helping out the Taisho.  
She enjoyed the lunch rush. Due to work she hadn't been able to help out at the restaurant much. The regulars asked how she was, if she was taking it easy and if they could expect to see her in anything new soon. She smiled at them slyly.  
"Well I have a new job coming up soon, so watch out for that. Though I can't tell you much. It's a secret." she said with a wink.  
The regulars laughed and promised they would look out for it. She was heading back into the kitchen when she caught sight of the clock. It was 3:15. She had to meet with the president in 45 minutes. She walked upstairs and grabbed her phone and bag.   
She started to vibrate violently about halfway down the hallway. She flicked open her phone.  
"Moshi moshi"  
"Ah Mogami-san," it was the president, "there will be a LME car outside the Darumaya in 15 minutes to bring you here."  
"Ah president, that is... that is"   
She remembered his words.  
"Thank you very much sir. I will see you soon."  
She hung up thinking how much a pain this promise was going to be.

In his office Lory grinned. It was working. Okay so it may have only been getting her to accept a ride but with Kyoko any progress was good progress. He touched the paperwork laid out before him. Some more information on Kyokos new drama, a possibility of a manager and some consent forms and such. He had preparations to make. He couldn't wait to see her face.

It was the same driver as yesterday. She bowed.   
"Thank you for being my driver again today."  
He smiled, inclining his head and holding open the back door for her. She slid into her seat and winced as her seatbelt caught her bruise.   
She'd seen it this morning. Roughly the size of a 500 yen coin, she was pleased it wasn't bigger. She could cope if seatbelts were the only thing that was going to cause her grief with it. Also this morning, she'd noted with satisfaction that the doctor was right. The incision was tiny and wouldn't leave a scar. She'd dealt with worse.

She was jerked out of her daze when the car pulled up into the car park at LME. Kyoko ducked down when she saw Ren's car, with said man inside of it. The driver chuckled.   
"Mogami-san, he cannot see you so you have no reason to hide."  
"But he's looking right at me!"  
"That may be but he can't see you. This is a LME car. The back windows are coated with a one way film. You can see him but he can't see you. No one can."  
"Really?" Kyoko looked hopeful. The driver nodded.  
Kyoko slumped in relief. Not entirely trusting the glass, she peered just over the edge of the car door out of the window.  
She was watching Ren in his car. She leaned up a little to be able to see him better when he got out of the car. She ducked back down to her original position. He really was tall. As he started walking to the elevator, Kyoko thought to herself she had never seen him like this before. Cat like gracefulness, his stride smooth and sure. Sleek and elegant, always ready. The data she had previously collected was allowing her, in vivid detail, what Ren's bare skin would look while walking. Muscles gliding under skin. She was so intent on her thoughts (That she tried to rationalise as purely data gaining) that she didn't realise she had risen up or had gone a very impressive shade of pink. She was angry at herself.  
"It's not for data baca, you just enjoyed watching him."  
She smacked her head on the window.

The dull thump echoed around the garage and Ren looked around trying to locate the source of the sound. In the safety of the car, Kyoko had thrown herself down onto the back seat and frozen.   
~ _BACA! How could I have made such a noise! Alerted him to my presence! Oh, wait... The driver said this glass was one way! He can't see me!~_

Cautiously she at back up and looked through the window. Ren was no where to be seen. Kyoko let out a huge sigh of relief, then another of sadness.  
~ _Well, brightside. Successfully avoided him again.~_  
She gathered her belongings and got ready to leave the car. A flash of colour and a chuckle from the front seat made her jump, then turn a spectacular shade of red.  
The driver was still in the car!  
She started apologising for her behaviour, thanked him for the ride and stumbled out of the car. Today was going to be one of those days. She shook her head and started walking towards the elevator.

"You know Mogami-san, head-butting windows is not a great idea."

Kyoko jumped about 10 feet into the air. She turned a very fetching pink but didn't turn to face him.   
"I have no idea what you are talking about Tsuruga-san. Now excuse me"  
She made to get away but with astonishing speed Ren grabbed her arm. Kyoko froze.  
"Ren. Please. I have to go see the president. Please let me go"  
Ren released his grip immediately. He had grabbed her like Sho did and Reino did.   
~ _She still won't look at me though~_  
"Kyoko. I'm sorry. I didn't think. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"I have to go"   
Kyoko started walking away. She tried to remain as cool as possible while waiting for the elevator doors to open. For Ren to catch her. The doors opened and she got in. As we all do when we enter an elevator, she turned to face the doors.   
She ended up looking at Ren. At the heartbroken look on his face. The pain in his eyes.   
Her eyes glittered with tears.  
_~What has caused this? Is it my avoiding him?"_

The last thing she saw as the doors closed was Ren stretching a hand towards her.

Kyoko clutched a hand to her chest. That look! Had she caused that?  
She shook her head. Of course it couldn't be her. She was just a plain, boring, no sex appeal girl. His lowly kouhai. She had no right to think of him like that. Or that his troubles where anything to do with her. Something must have happened with his high school girl. Yes, that was it.   
She resolved to start talking to him again. She was an actress and she could hide these stupid feelings. He needed a friend right now. She would endeavour not to be left alone with him though.

*Ding*

The elevator had arrived at the presidents floor. She walked slowly to his door. She was hesitant to knock. She remembered the last time.  
~ _Please not the 60's again~_

Taking a deep steadying breath, she knocked on the door. Sebastian opened it.  
"If you would follow me Mogami-san"

He led her through what appeared to be a tunnel made from roses. It was very dark though.   
Suddenly it became very bright and she had to shield her eyes. As they grew accustomed to the light, she removed her hand from her eyes and took a look around. The president had turned his office into a garden today. It was beautiful. Flowers in full, glorious bloom were everywhere. She could make out the heady scents of gardenias, roses and jasmine. The floor was springy. She looked down and saw grass.   
The president sat at a table wearing a very worn but elegant top hat and possibly on of the gaudiest cravats she had ever seen. There were other costumes pieces on the table. On one chair was a tail and a pair of purple cat ears. Another a set of small, brown round ears. Another a pinafore.

"That one is for Maria but she is on her way to America"  
"Oh no! I was going to go see her off. Oh I hope she isn't made at me!"

The president could see Kyokos distress.   
"It's fine Mogami-san. In fact Maria said that I wasn't allowed to let you go see her off. She said you had to recover and take it easy and that she looks forward to seeing you when she disembarks the plane."

Kyoko smiled.  
"Now that I can do"  
~ _With a very big, very glittery sign. Maybe even a new Ren doll. Travel sized for journeys~_  
"Let us get down to business. Sawara has your new drama script. The filming starts in 3 weeks. Do you still want to do it?"  
"Yes sir. I am looking forward to it greatly"  
"Now. You left your manager candidate choices to me. I have a possibility if you would like to meet them."  
"Right now?!"  
  
A new voice came from the tunnel.   
"If that's convenient for you Mogami-san, then yes right now"

A small blonde woman emerged from the rose tunnel. She was slightly taller than Kyoko. She wasn't wearing any make up and had strong, angular features that were not unfeminine. She had a purposeful stride and gave off a strong aura of confidence.

"Hello Mogami-san. I am Itawa Ryu."  
She bowed to Kyoko.  
"I hope you will consider me as a candidate to be your manager."  
  
The president hid the smile on his face as he looked at Kyokos face.   
"I have her resume here if you wish to look over it Mogami-san" he said, holding out a folder. Kyoko took it and read it over.   
Itawa Ryu was impressive. If she could half the things her resume said then not only would she make an amazing manager Kyoko would be happy to have, she would also be a force to be reckoned with.   
22 years old. 2nd in all of her classes throughout high school and university. Black belt. Experience with swords. Majored in business, minored in drama. She spoke fluent English.

"I would be happy to accept Itawa-san as my manager. She seems very capable and I hope I can one day be as accomplished as her."  
Ryu looked at the floor, embarrassed.  
"Mogami-san. I have seen your resume and watched everything you have done. I would say you surpass me already. Dark Moon, Box-R, Setsu, Bo"

Grinning at the shocked look on Kyoko's face she continued.   
"Yes I know about those roles. As a candidate for your manager I have seen EVERYTHING you have done. I have also signed an NDA so you do not have to worry about me telling anyone. I look forward to seeing you act in person."

The president turned to Ryu.  
"Can you start Monday? That's when Kyoko will be starting work again."   
He looked at Kyoko.  
"Light work only" he added with a strict tone.

Ryu bowed.  
"Yes sir, that will be fine. I am aware of Mogami-san's condition at the moment and will make sure she sticks to light duties only. Can I have her schedule and anything else I will need so I can start compiling it?"

The president nodded and handed her a rather thick folder. It looked like a substantial amount of paperwork.   
"You are dismissed" he said with a wave of his hand.  
Ryu turned to Kyoko and bowed to her again.  
"I look forward to working with you."  
Kyoko returned the bow with a soft, "Please take care of me Itawa-san"

"I think, seeing as we will be spending a lot of time together, you should call me Ryu."  
Kyoko flustered.  
"I can't do that! it's so informal. So improper. W-w-would Ryu-san be okay?"  
"That will be fine, Mogami-san"  
"You can call me Kyoko with any honorific you would like. Or just Kyoko... It is my stage name after all" she giggled.

Ryu bowed again and glanced over the paperwork in her hand.   
"You have a shoot at 11am Monday morning. I will be outside your residence to pick you up at 9:30am to make sure we are there on time. Now if you'll excuse me."  
"Oh, R-ryu-san. Umm one last thing if it's not to much trouble. Would it be at all possible to find me a day off? I would like to host a small celebration."  
Ryu nodded.  
"I will see what I can do."  
She bowed to the pair again and left the room.

"So... you like her then?"  
"She's wonderful president but I can't help but wonder if maybe she should be assigned to someone busier? I am just starting out and as lucky as I am to have Ryu-san as my manager, there must be someone else who could benefit from her more."  
"She may be incredibly accomplished but you will be her first charge. She is new to the industry."  
"Then I am happy to have her as my manager."  
"I'm glad to see what I said to you in the hospital is sticking with you. It still stands though. You may go now Mogami-san."  
  
Kyoko bowed and practically skipped down the rose tunnel to the corridor. She had a manager. She was allowed to still do her new drama. A female manager. Maybe they could be like Ren and Yashiro. Close friends.   
The thought of Ren was like a spike of ice through her heart.

~ _I know! I'm going to have the small celebration for my first lead and getting out of hospital. I'll invite Ren!~_

Now a girl with a mission, she started off to hunt down her Senpai and invite him to the party.

An hour later and she still had no luck. She decided to head to the LoveMe room and do some paperwork. Paperwork was light duties. They couldn't argue with that.

As she opened the door, she got a huge surprise. Ren was sat on the incredibly lurid pink LoveMe sofa, reading a script.

"Tsuruga-san! There you are! I've been looking all over the building for you! Wait... What are you doing in here?"  
"It's peaceful and empty. Perfect to go over a script"  
He waved the script in the air for effect.

"Ah right..." Kyoko looked at the floor. The man on the sofa was making her heart race.   
"Oh yes. Tsuruga-san. Can you get Yashiro to give Ryu a copy of your schedule please?"  
"Who is Ryu and why would I do that?" he said with one of his gentleman smiles plastered on his face.  
"Oh I'm getting ahead of myself!! Ryu-san is my new manager! I would like her to have a copy of your schedule as I would like to hold a small party and want to make sure you can attend."  
  
If Kyoko wasn't looking at the floor she would have seen the flash in his eyes and his gentleman smile change into a soft gentle smile. Had she looked up Kyoko wouldn't have been able to continue speaking.   
"Of course Mogami-san. I would be happy to do so. How can we contact her?"

Kyoko smacked herself on the head. She explained that she didn't have Ryu's number and that it might be easier if he contacted either Sawara or the president.

( **The author would like to chip in here. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Yashiro already has Ryus number, has caught her up on the fledging romance between their two charges and swapped schedules so that he can work it so they can spend a lot of time together. Yashiro is totally oblivious to the fact that the two really aren't talking at the moment but when it comes to Fan Girl Yashiro, there's no stopping him. Ryu is quite happy to play along. Happiness of the charge and all that.)**

"I will message you when I know the date and time. If you'll excuse me I need to get back to the Darumaya before Okami worries."  
_~I can't do paperwork with him in here~  
_ She bowed and left a stunned Ren alone. Kyoko walked to Reception and asked for a car at the main desk. 5 minutes later she was sat in the back of a LME car on her way home.  
Ren, on the other hand, was still sat on the sofa, head in his hands.   
~ _She escaped from here as quick as she could, but she was looking at me. She finally spoke to me. She invited me to her party.~_

He smiled.   
Things were looking up.

With a slight skip in his step, he set off to find his manager. He tried to school his face but knew that it would be no use. There would be no Tsuruga Ren mask today. His smile couldn't be contained.

Yashiro saw Ren coming down the corridor. He muttered a quick goodbye into his phone and snapped it shut. He looked guilty but Ren was to happy to notice. Yashiro looked at him.   
"What's with that face?"  
Ren didn't say anything, just smiled a little more, though it was slightly becoming a gentleman smile.

This was going to be a long car ride.  
   
   
  


 


	8. Chapter 8

The weekend flew by. She spent it either asleep, helping out Taisho in the kitchen or the main restaurant with Okami.   
Come 9am Monday morning, Kyoko was washed, dressed and fed. If only the bruise would stop aching, or the incision would stop itching as it healed. Apart from that she felt nearly good as new. She was helping Taisho prepare vegetables for the day when Okami came in and told her she had a visitor. Kyoko went into the foyer and found Ryu was waiting for her.   
  
"Good morning Kyoko-san. I thought it prudent that I meet your landlords. I'm hoping it will give them peace of mind when you are with me."

Kyoko looked shocked. It was very thoughtful of her. She motioned Ryu to follow her. In the kitchen she introduced her to Taisho and Okami. Ryu explained that she was Kyoko's new manager. She would keep her safe, ensure her health and be her friend. She said it with such vindication that Taisho was the first to respond. He looked her right in the eye and gave her a curt nod. He turned back to his food preparation.  
Okami gave her a smile.  
"Thank you for looking after our girl."  
Ryu looked confused.  
"Forgive me. I wasn't aware you were related."  
"Unfortunately we're not. Not by blood anyway. If we could adopt her we would but we can't."  
Taisho grunted "For now"  
"Hmph. For now she's as good as our own daughter."  
  
Ryu took a small notebook out of her pocket. She started making furious notes. Kyoko asked her what she was doing.  
"I am making a note, that after the president, Taisho and Okami are the first to be notified of anything relating to you. The president is only first because he is down as your guardian."  
Okami looked touched. Ryu flipped through some more pages. I have looked at your schedule and others and Friday is the best day for your celebration. The only thing you have on that day is the appointment with the doctor."  
  
Kyokos eyes lit up. She turned to Taisho and Okami if it was okay to book the private room for her celebration. Okami replied that they could have the whole restaurant as they wouldn't be here on Friday. They were going to visit her sister.   
Kyoko did a small happy dance.   
"Ryu-san. If it's not to much to ask could you please invite Tsuruga-san, Moko-san, Chiori-san and Yashiro-san to come here Friday? You're obviously already invited"  
  
"Of course Kyoko-san, and of course I'll attend. I've heard good things about your cooking. I will collaborate with everyone and find a suitable time."  
She made some more notes in her book.  
With some hesitation she asked Kyoko a question.  
"Err.... Who is Moko-san?"  
Kyoko giggled.  
"Oh yes. Sorry. I forgot you haven't met her yet. Moko-san is Kotonami Kanae, my colleague in the LoveMe section and my best friend."  
More notes.  
Ryu looked at her watch.  
"It's 9:30 Kyoko-san. It is time we were leaving."

Kyoko said goodbye to Okami and Taisho and grabbed her bag. She followed Ryu outside to her car. It was a non-descript car. Silver, 4 doors. Very subtle as it didn't have LME emblazoned across the side.  
~ _Though I will miss those windows though~_

Ryu held open the door and Kyoko slid into the backseat. After about 5 minutes of driving, curiosity got the better of Kyoko and she had to know more about the little notebook Ryu was scribbling in almost permanently.   
"It is to help me remember. I will soon not need it but for now it helps me remember things about you and those close to you. It's also a to do list and a list of important things. Actually, it would help if you could tell me a little more about yourself."  
"Like what?"  
"Favourite food, music, job. Things like that."  
"Ohh...Like an icebreaker?"  
"Yes! Exactly like that!"

"Hamburger steak with an egg on top. I'm not sure about music as I don't listen to it a lot. I love all of my jobs."  
She went on. When she started on about fairies, she blushed pink and stopped.   
Ryu caught sight of her face in the rearview.   
"There's no need to be embarrassed Kyoko-san. I too like looking for fairies when I am away. I like to think there is a bit of magic in the world."  
This started Kyoko off on her tale about Corn. The first meeting, the stone, meeting him again in Guam. Ryu smiled at the daydream face Kyoko had.  
( **A/N: Just wait until she finds out about la-la land)  
** "Kyoko-san. This is your only job today. What would you like to do with the rest of your day? I have picked up your assignments from school so you don't have to worry about that. "  
Kyoko looked thoughtful.  
"I could start deciding what to cook for the party. Maybe do some homework. Do we have the script for my new drama yet?"  
"Not yet. I will get it tomorrow."  
Kyoko had a sad look on her face. It had occurred to her she would usually go to Ren's. Cook him dinner, do some homework.  
  
~ _But I can't do that yet. Not until I get these stupid feelings under control. I am a professional. I can do this.~  
_ Ryu saw the pensive look on Kyokos face and left her to her thoughts. She didn't say anything to Kyoko until the pulled up at the shoot.

Kyoko summoned Natsu. Getting out of the car, she nodded to Ryu and stalked off to find the director. Ryu went to find water and stake out a seat.

The shoot went smoothly. Whole cast shots, group shots, individual shots. Natsu was enjoying herself, pulling out provocative poses and sultry looks. These photos were for the drama promotion in magazines and on posters. She grinned. She was going to be amazingly popular.   
_~Though Boss Lady is freaking out. Maybe I went to far?~_

The photographer shouted out that he was done and congratulated everyone on a great shoot. Kyoko banished Natsu to the back of her mind. She had been having far too much fun with the shoot, getting into ridiculous poses. These posters would be seen. They were embarrassing!  
Kuon nudged the presidents word to the forefront of Kyokos mind.   
"Think positive. Think positive. There must be a silver lining."  
It hit her.  
"Ah yes! Think of all the attention the drama will get thanks to the posters. Box-R will become the Number 1 Show!!"  
She had started off muttering but had gradually grown louder. Everyone jumped when she shouted out 'Number 1 show'. Then what she said and how loud she had said it sunk in. Everyone put it down to Kyokos quirky personality and excitement for how popular Box-R was surely going to become. Some started laughing. Others clapped.

Kyoko shone like a scarlet beacon and performed a little half bow half pirouette and said sorry.   
She hurried over to Ryu.  
"Oh Gods that was so embarrassing! I didn't realise I was talking out loud."  
"It's fine. From what I can gather this is what you're like on set. No one seems angry. If anything it cheered people up and seems quite normal."  
She smiled and after a brief second so did Kyoko.  
~ _She's right. Everyone clapped and cheered. No one was angry at me. If I made people smile a small amount of embarrassment is nothing~_

"So... Back home now?"  
"Ummm... Could we go to LME? I can do my homework in the LoveMe room, maybe catch up on some paperwork."

Ryu nodded and after being released by the photographer and director. they bid goodbye to everyone. Ryu drove to LME.  
  
They stopped in the lobby.  
"I am going up to my office. I have some things to sort out, some paperwork to attend to. Call me when you are ready to leave."  
Kyoko said she would and headed down the corridor to the LoveMe room.

She was hesitant about opening the door. What if Ren was in there again? She didn't know if she could face him right now.

Taking a deep breath, she clutched the door handle and slowly counted to 10.

She flung the door open, ready to apologise for startling anyone who might be in there.

Her jaw hit the floor.

She fell to her knees.

What she was seeing couldn't be real, could it? She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The scene before her couldn't be real. She pinched herself. It hurt so she couldn't be dreaming. Hallucination maybe? Illusion?  
_~But I have stopped taking those painkillers, and I haven't hit my head~  
_ She rubbed her eyes. She shook her head. It was still there. It was really happening. 

Ren was in the LoveMe room.   
That she would have been able to cope with.   
Ren wasn't alone.   
Most definitely not alone.   
  
Tears silently slid down Kyokos face.

He was stood in the middle of the room.

His hands were on the arms of a very tall, very slim, very buxom blonde bombshell. She was gorgeous. This blonde was currently kissing Ren. Very thoroughly.

Kyoko felt hands on her shoulders. Chiori was one side, Kanae the other. They both had murderous looks on their faces, directed at the people in the room. Chiori pulled Kyoko up of the floor.   
Kyoko sobbed. The two in the room broke apart. The blonde looked incredibly smug. Ren saw that the three LoveMe girls were stood in the doorway. He went deathly pale. He saw Kyoko flanked by the girls. She looked stricken.

Kyoko was only still standing thanks to Chiori holding her up. Her heart was shattered. The dark voice in her head, the one that detests love, was doing a little victory dance, singing 'I told you so' at the top of its voice.

Natsu, Kuon, Setsu , Bo and even Mio where in shock. They couldn't understand it. Had Ren finally given up?  
  
"Kyoko, I-I can explain" stuttered Ren.  
Kyoko couldn't even look at him. Tears were still streaming down her face. Before she could reply Kanae had stepped up to Ren and slapped him. Hard.   
  
"How could you?!?!"   
She went to slap him again but realised it wasn't worth the effort.  
"After everything you've said, everything you've done. This is what you do?! Well, at least I meant what I said. Watch your back."  
  
She turned, flicking her hair over her shoulder.   
She took Kyokos arm.   
"Come on Kyoko. I think some ice-cream is in order. My treat. You too Amiyama-san."

With a last filthy look thrown in his and the blondes general direction and Chiori making a mental note to add him to the notebook, they turned away. Half dragging a catatonic Kyoko through the building and into the street, Kanae decided that the Darumaya was their best bet.  
She text Ryu.   
A few minutes later Ryu skid the car to a stop by the curb. The three of them piled into the back seat. Kyoko in the middle. Kanae and Chiori each put an arm around her. She was still crying. Not one of them knew what to do. They had never seen Kyoko like this.

"What happened?" asked Ryu catching Kanaes eye in the rearview. Kanae shook her head and mouthed 'later'.  
When the car pulled up at the Darumaya, Chiori gently pulled Kyoko from the car while Ryu went ahead. Ryu emerged from the back door with Okami. Kyoko threw herself into the arms of the older woman and let her heartbreak out.   
"Come Kyoko. Let's go inside. You escort your guests up to your room and I'll bring some tea."  
  
Kyoko nodded, heading upstairs, Chiori, Kanae and Ryu following her. As soon as the door clicked shut, Ryu started with the questions.   
"What on Earth happened?"  
Kyoko couldn't reply. She was still crying but gentler now. Shock was setting in. She felt numb.  
Kanae explained to Ryu that Kyoko had walked in on Ren kissing a peroxide blonde slut in the LoveMe room. 

 **"** Ren?! Tsuruga Ren?! Kissing a woman in the LoveMe room?"  
Kyoko nodded.   
"He goes there because it's quiet and he gets left alone."  
Chiori scoffed.

"I-I..." A fresh wave of tears came over her.  
"I knew this would happen if I let that stupid emotion in again! I knew that it would never be me. But to see him with someone else with my own eyes. I just... just once. I didn't want to go through this again. I just thought, that maybe... Oh Gods it hurts!"

Kanae patted her head. Chiori her leg. There was a knock on the door. It was Okami with tea. She passed Kyoko a cup and took a handkerchief from her pocket.  
"My dear Kyoko. I'm so sorry that you had to see that. I cannot even imagine how you feel right now. Though are you sure it was what you thought? He is an actor after all. Could he have been practicing a role?"  
  
Kyoko looked up.  
"Yea," said Kanae, "Rule of the actors heart and all that"  
Chiori jumped in.  
"Did you see the look on her face though? Smug. Incredibly so."  
"But Ren didn't. He looked horrified!"  
"Yea, at getting caught!"  
  
Chiori and Kanae continued to argue. Ryu moved to sit next Kyoko.  
"Is there anything I can do? I can uninvite him from Friday."

"Oh no, no. You don't have to do that. As much as this hurts I do still have a lot to thank him for. He can also explain himself. Though... Could you make it, perhaps, that I'm not anywhere near him until then?"  
"That I can do" Ryu started making notes.  
Okami put her arm around Kyoko.  
"Are you sure? You don't have to."  
Kyoko nodded.   
"An actress may have to work with people she doesn't like. I will save all the upset and pain for private. In public it will be like nothing has changed."

Kanae and Chiori had given up on arguing and were now teamed up in the mission to get Ren back somehow. Kyoko may not do anything but that didn't mean that they couldn't. Kyokos grudges stirred, feeding on the anger coming from the two of them.   
Kanae had a thought.  
"Hey Kyoko-san. Even if he doesn't come, I still will. It can be our rain check. We'll have a girly night, right Amiyama-san?"  
  
Chiori looked uncomfortable.   
"I.. Uh, I actually can't. I leave Thursday for a 3 week overseas shoot. I'm so sorry Kyoko-san."  
Kyoko smiled albeit weakly.  
"It's okay Chiori-san. It's work. I understand. We'll just have a girly night when you come back!"  
"Deal."

They spoke more about work and little things until Kyoko calmed down. Okami excused herself, saying she had to go back to work. She hugged Kyoko.  
"It'll work out. You'll see."  
She bowed to the girls and left the room. Chiori soon followed. She had work tonight and packing to start. She left with apologies that Kanae and Kyoko waved off.   
Kyoko, Kanae and Ryu carried on talking. Kyoko introduced Kanae to Ryu properly. She grew quieter and quieter until the two realised she had fallen asleep. Kanae laid her down on her bed.   
"What was Ren thinking?!" she muttered to herself.   
To Ryu she said " I guess I should catch you up."

Ryu held up a hand.   
"No need. Yashiro caught me up earlier. From what I gained Ren is completely in love with her. Maybe Okami was right? We don't know the whole story."  
They sat in silence, watching the sleeping girl. Kanae brushed back her hair.  
"How much more does this poor girl have to go through?"  
Ryu looked confused.   
Kanae shook her head.  
"It's not my place to say. She will tell you when she's ready."  
She looked at her watch.   
"I should get home. I have a shoot later. Can you tell her goodbye and that I'll see her Friday. I'm free from 7."  
She waved at Ryu, looked at Kyoko and left the room.

Left alone with her charge, Ryu took out her phone. She relayed everything to Yashiro.  
The same Yashiro who was currently waiting for Ren to come back to his dressing room after an interview. The more he read, the darker his face got. He was livid by the time Ren came back.  
"Well at least you actually did something this time. Would you care to explain why the entire LoveMe section had to escort Kyoko home? Why Kotonami-san and Amiyama-san are plotting against you? Ren, fans I can protect you from. These two... I'm not so sure."  
He knew why of course but wanted to give Ren a chance to explain his side.   
"Not really." Ren said, loosening his tie.   
"So it had nothing to do with her catching you kissing someone in the LoveMe room?!"  
Yashiro was shouting now.  
"How could you be so stupid! All the effort you've put in with Kyoko, ruined in a second!"  
Ren was getting angrier and angrier.   
"Yashiro, it really is none of your business."  
"YES IT IS! You're not the only one who cares for her! You ripped out her heart! The ladies had to take her home. She was practically catatonic!"

Ren already felt awful. Kyoko wasn't even supposed to be in the building.  
He sighed.  
"The woman that Kyoko saw me kissing is my co-star in my new drama. Her name is Misako Mia and that woman does not like to take no for an answer. She is intent on dating me. She follows me. When Kyoko walked in Misako-san was attempting to... persuade me. You can't honestly think so little of me that you thought I would deliberately hurt Kyoko, do you?"  
Yashiro didn't know how to answer.   
Ren ran his hands through his hair.   
"Now it's all messed up. I couldn't explain myself. Kotonami-san even slapped me."

Thinking of Kanae caused a shiver to go down his spine.   
_~What is that woman going to do to me?~_  
  
"Why didn't you go after them? Try to explain?"  
"Because Misako wouldn't let me go. By the time I managed to get out of the room they had gone. I didn't know where they had gone."

Ren sat in his chair, arms on his knees, head in his hands.

Yashiro sighed.  
"Well, it'll work out, you'll see. For now though you need to put your game face on. We have to go see the president."

In the car Yashiro updated Ryu with Ren's side of the story. A thought occurred to him.   
"Uh.. Ren... You better hope the president doesn't know..."  
Ren gripped the wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white. The president would be unbearable. He was not looking forward to this. Today was not his day.

The president was furious.  
"My number one male talent gets assaulted by a co-star and doesn't report it, and worse Mogami-san saw!"  
That thought dampened his anger some.  
"Poor Kyoko"  
"Lory-san. Why poor Kyoko?"   
He remembered his promise to Kyoko that he wouldn't tell Ren about her feelings. He struggled for a response.  
"I mean the shock of walking into the LoveMe room and seeing her Senpai like that. In that situation. She's a proper lady."

Ren nodded as if this made sense.  
_~Of course. She only sees me as a Senpai. It couldn't be because she actually cares. Could she? No, I won't go there.~_

"I'm sorry Ren. This has to be hard for you. Kyoko is going to be even harder to reach."  
"If you only asked me here to torture me, can I leave now?"  
"No, that's not the only reason I asked you here. Some new information has come in about your drama. As you know, you're the Knight. Unfortunately Misako Mia is still the Evil Queen. They cast the Princess. Ren, I'm sorry."  
  
"No they can't have. Kyoko got the role?!"  
Lory nodded softly.  
"She didn't even let me finish the pitch. She heard the word Princess and that was it. She has no idea that you'll be starring together."  
  
"Could you keep it that way? I don't want her to drop out. She deserves this. Her lead, her debut. I won't ruin it for her. If things aren't resolved by then, I will just keep my distance from her."

"Very well. That is all Ren. You may go."

Ren stood and gave a small bow to the president.  
Yashiro was waiting in the hallway.  
"Do I have anything else scheduled for today?"  
Yashiro flicked through the planner.  
"No. Your afternoon and evening are completely free."  
"Then if you wouldn't mind finding your own way home. I think I need to be alone right now."  
Ren caught the look on Yashiros face.   
"I am going straight to my apartment. I just need to be alone."  
  
Yashiro nodded and headed for his office. Ren headed for his car.  
Inside he head-butted the wheel.  
Misako Mia had ruined everything. He would avoid that woman from now on. He would not be left alone with her. Anywhere.  
Now he had to see if he could fix things with Kyoko but he figured she needed a few days first. He would be the person she wanted to see least.   
He had to face Kotonami-san and Amiyama-san too.

He groaned.  
This wasn't going to be easy but if he could get Kyoko to understand, it would all be worth it in the end.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Kyoko was restless. She was fed up with the whole taking it easy thing.   
~ _What kind of health professional would think that utter boredom would be peaceful and a good idea!?~_

Yes she loved working in the kitchen with Taisho, but there were only so many vegetables one could peel and rice they could cook before they went out of their minds. She was so grateful that it was Friday. Today the doctor would give her the all clear and she could get back to work. Hopefully. She looked at the clock.

12:15

She only had 3 and a half hours before her appointment. To fill the time she was reading the script for her new drama that Ryu had dropped off on Tuesday. She was so excited for this one! She finally got to play a princess! A rich, elegant princess!!

~ _And it's my first lead! I'm going to debut! I am going to be an actress!~_

She grinned like a certain cat and went back to the script. It seemed that the story line was that of a Wicked Queen killing the King of the land and exiling the princess and all of the castle's inhabitants. They now live in the town with the common folk and they try to make the lives of the townsfolk easier who have been made slaves by the Queen.

Her character would be weak against the Queen and her guards but would do her best for the townsfolk. She would meet a knight and he would help her discover herself. She would discover a mischievous side, a strong side. She would discover her place and would work to defeat the queen. Her character would be able to stand up to the Queen and take her rightful place at the throne. The end of the script wasn't written in yet, but from what Ryu said it was being a closely kept secret.   
The script looked like fun. Stunts to do, pranks she would get to play on the Queen and Guards. She was using a highlighter to mark out her parts, when Okami placed a dish in front of her.   
"Kyoko dear. We're leaving now. We'll be back Monday. We made you some lunch and..."  
Okami looked embarrassed.   
"It's okay Okami! It's nice to have someone worry about me. If I get lonely then I can always phone Kanae-san or Ryu-san and they'll come keep me company."  
"Do you have everything you need?" Taisho asked.  
Kyoko nodded.   
"Ingredients stocked, everything scrubbed."  
She rolled up her sleeves.  
"I'm going to make a start now!"  
Taisho nodded at her and looked at Okami.   
"It's time for us to be leaving. Kyoko will be fine."  
Okami looked worried, but Kyoko smiled at her and nodded. It was like having normal parents. It warmed her a little bit.   
"Ryu-san will be here at 3pm. She will take me to the doctor. We will both come back here, and I will start cooking."

"What if...he... turns up?"

"Then I will use all my knowledge as a Ryokan host, everything I have gained from here and everything I have learnt as an actress, to keep calm and polite. Though he may not. Moko-san may hurt him."  
Taisho smiled slightly at this comment. He liked Kotonami Kanae.

With a promise that she would phone them when she knew what the doctor said, they told her to be safe and they left.

Kyoko looked around the kitchen. With the piles of ingredients, she decided to make a start. She decided to prepare everything so that all she had to do when she got back would be to cook the main parts.

At half 2 there was a knock on the backdoor. Wiping her hands on her apron she opened the door to find Ryu stood on her back step.   
"I hope I'm not being an inconvenience by coming early" Ryu said.  
"Of course not! Come in Ryu-san!"

"Can I be of any help?"  
"No, no Ryu-san. I have it all handled. I enjoy cooking. I usually cook for Tsuruga-san as he's terrible with food. He considers a convenience store onigiri to be actual food! If it wasn't for me he wouldn't eat properly!"  
  
Ryu took her notebook out and with a raised eyebrow started scribbling furiously. Kyoko had stopped chopping. She had realised what she said, and looked down at the countertop with tears brimming in her eyes.   
~ _I won't be able to cook for him anymore. Or lecture him about his diet. Or see him at all really.~_

She hadn't realised how much she missed him.

"Kyoko. Is everything okay?"  
Ryu looked worried.   
Kyoko waved her hand in front of her face.  
"It's nothing really. It just occurred to me that I won't be able to cook for Tsuruga-san anymore, or go over for script help and advice."  
"Well, why ever not?"  
"I don't think his new girlfriend will like it. Plus I doubt they want me hanging around."

Ryu didn't know what to do. She had been sworn to secrecy about Ren's side of the story, with Yashiro saying that it was Ren's duty to tell her. She didn't like keeping it a secret but she knew why she had to. Kyoko would only believe the explanation from Ren himself.

Kyoko returned to preparation. She was silent as she chopped and Ryu didn't break it. She figured that Kyoko needed this time to compose herself. She pretended not to hear the sniffling.

At 5 to 3 Ryu spoke up.   
"Kyoko, you might want to start covering food or whatever you need to do. We have to leave soon."  
Kyoko nodded and covered up the food. She took off her apron and washed her hands and face. She turned round with a grim grin on her face.   
"Right. I'm ready to go!"  
She had such a grim look on her face that Ryu couldn't help but laugh.  
"Kyoko... You're going for a check up... not into battle! You're feeling better right?"  
Kyoko nodded.  
"Then it'll be fine. Once the doctor signs off then you'll be able to go back to work."  
Kyoko perked up.  
"Right! Let's go!"

　

Kyoko spent the drive worrying about what the doctor would say. Ryu was fighting an intense urge to laugh at her charge. When they got to the hospital, they made their way to the waiting area outside the doctors office. Kyoko fidgeted in her chair. Ryu couldn't help it any longer. She started laughing.   
Kyoko glared at her.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You are. We're here so you can get a check up. What are you expecting to happen?"  
"I don't know. I mean, I guess I'm nervous. This one man basically decides if I go back to work or not."  
Ryu finally understood. Kyoko was worried she would not be allowed to return to work. She made more notes.   
The seconds ticked by.

At exactly 3:45 the doctors office door opened.   
"Mogami-san. I'm ready for you now."  
Ryu turned to look at Kyoko.  
"Would you like me to come in with you?"  
"Yes please. As a witness. The president won't believe just me. He knows what I'm like."  
Ryu snorted and followed Kyoko into the doctors office. They both bowed to the doctor.   
"Mogami-san and... Who's this lovely lady?"  
"This is Itawa Ryu. She's a friend of mine."  
"Good afternoon Itawa-san. Mogami-san are you okay with her being in here?"  
Kyoko nodded. The doctor gestured to the seats in his office and everyone took one.  
"Well Mogami-san, how have you been?"  
Kyoko explained that she now felt fine. She had felt a little sore for a while and that the bruise was fine unless she caught it by accident. Apart from that everything else was fine.  
"Oh, and my incision is really itchy."

The doctor frowned. Kyoko started to panic. The doctor asked if she could lift her top up so he could check it out. He pulled at it, poked at it and made a disconcerting 'Hmmm' sound.

Kyoko couldn't take it anymore.   
"What's wrong?!"  
The doctor startled as if forgetting he had a patient.  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. It's itchy because it's healing. It's healing very well."  
"But you frowned."  
"Oh. That wasn't a bad frown. More confused. I've never seen anyone heal quite like this before."  
  
Kyoko smiled. The doctor got hit full force and was left a little dazed.   
"So this means I can go back to work?"

"Huh? Uh yes Mogami-san. You can go back to work"  
Ryu raised a hand. The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"In two weeks Mogami-san shall be wearing a harness and performing stunts. Will this be okay?"  
The doctor looked thoughtful.   
"I guess that would be okay but I would put something over the healing incision just in case. I don't mean to pry but what is it exactly that you do?"  
Kyoko blushed.   
"I'm an actress at LME."

"Wonderful. Have you been in anything I might have seen?"  
  
"I did a CM for Kurara, I was in Dark Moon and I am currently starring in Box-R."  
  
"Wow! No way! I loved Dark Moon! Tell me, the actress that played Mio....What was it like working with her?"  
  
The doctor had such a starry look on his face that Ryu couldn't help but laugh.

The doctor frowned.  
"Am I missing something?"  
  
"Umm... I was Mio in Dark Moon." Kyoko said, a little embarrassed and a little angry.

The doctors jaw dropped.

"YOU'RE MIO!? B-b-but you're so nice and polite and cheerful! Wow! That was some seriously amazing acting. She was scary!"

Kyoko discovered that she could full body blush.

"I'm sorry. This is entirely unprofessional of me, as was my outburst. Please forgive me."

He bowed his head.   
Kyoko waved his concerns off and told him there was nothing to forgive. She always enjoyed meeting a fan.

"One last thing Mogami-san... and feel free to say no, but could I... That is...Could I have an autograph?"

The doctor looked sheepish. Kyoko looked shocked.  
Ryu laughed. Hard.

"I take it that this doesn't happen very often Mogami-san?"  
"No. It doesn't happen at all. He's the first one who's ever asked. Well except the customers at Darumaya"  
  
Kyoko shook her head but signed an autograph for the doctor, who had a very star-struck look on his face. Ryu was still laughing.   
  
The doctor took the piece of paper and was staring at it ecstatically.   
  
"Come Kyoko. I think we've taken enough of the doctors time."  
  
Kyoko and Ryu both bowed to the doctor and thanked him.   
They left him smiling.

"So Kyoko, how did it feel?"  
"Great! I didn't expect a doctor to be such a fan. It is nice to be recognised and the look of shock on their faces when they realise is quite something. Plus it makes them happy and if I can make just one person a day happy then I will be too."

Ryu smiled. Her charge was going to be amazing! Humble, talented, modest and thinking of her fans more than herself.

She was going to be a true star.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Ryu had driven back with a very excitable Kyoko. She was chattering non-stop about work.   
"I have to catch up on so many scenes for Box-R, get back into Bo..."  
Kyoko froze. Ryu glanced at her charge. She jumped up hitting her head on the roof of the car.   
"Did you forget we were in the car?" Ryu chuckled. Kyoko's face gained a sad look.  
"Did I say something wrong Kyoko?"  
"No, not really. Tsuruga-san once said that to me after I got over excited in his car."  
"So why did you jump?"  
"I forgot the Ishiibashis!"  
"No you didn't. Well I didn't. They will be at the Darumaya at 8. Everyone else will arrive between 7 and 9."  
  
"Ryu-san! You're the most amazing manager ever! How did you know to invite them?"  
"A little bird told me," Ryu said with a wink, "I have to have some secrets. Just know they will be here."

As soon as the car stopped Kyoko shot out of the car, muttering 'must make more'.  
When Ryu caught up Kyoko was already flitting about the kitchen, with what looked to be a million different dishes on the go. She took a seat at the table and watched Kyoko. She was very graceful. Ryu pulled an ominous notebook out of her bag. She was going over things and making small notes when a spoon was thrust in front of her face.   
"Taste this please." Kyoko ordered. Ryu complied. It was amazing!  
"What is that and can I have some more?"

Kyoko giggled.   
"It's called Kyoko surprise. I go entirely by instinct while making this. Is it really okay?"  
"Yes! It's delicious! I can't wait for dinner."

　

By half 6 the table was groaning under various dishes settling in warming trays. Things were happily bubbling away on the stove, things were chilling in the fridge and there appeared to be a pile of plastic tubs on the ready.   
~ _Just how much has she cooked~ thought Ryu._

**RUMBLE**

Ryu looked embarrassed.   
"Sorry, it just smells so good in here!"  
"That's okay. I'm going to phone Okami then get ready if that's okay."

Ryu said she would do some paperwork and organising. She promised she would answer the door and greet her guests if any of them turned up early.   
Kyoko phoned Okami and told her the good news that the doctor had given her the go ahead to start working again. As she hung up with a smile, she thought about how happy Okami and Taisho had been. Taisho loved having her in the kitchen but he understood her true passion. They were both happy for her.

Kyoko stood under the warm water of the shower, nervous.   
~ _Is Ren going to be here? Is everyone going to like the food? Did I make enough? Will everyone get along?~  
_ She shook her head. Everyone loved her cooking. Everyone was professional enough that they could be civil to one another. Today would be fine. As she stepped out of the shower, debating what to wear. Drying her (thankfully) short hair she debated on a light blue summer dress she had. Pretty enough for a special occasion like tonight but practical enough that she could still serve food. Using the cosmetics that Kanae had brought her for her last birthday, she put just a light lipstick on and a small amount of eye make up.   
_~I wonder how Moko-san will beat this present this year. It's only a couple of months. I can't wait!~_

Armour at the ready she skipped downstairs. 7pm. Her guests would be arriving soon.

At just gone 7pm, the entire street heard a shout.  
"MOKO-SAN !!!"

Kanae let Kyoko launch herself at her. After a few moments of bone crushing hug, she started to prise Kyoko off of her.  
"Mo! That's enough! Let go!" She sniffed, "mmm it smells amazing in here"  
Kyoko blushed.  
"Oh here, I brought this too."  
Kanae handed over a large bottle of sake.

"Moko-san. You do know I'm underage right."  
"Not in here you're not. Do you intend to go drink it outside on the street?"  
"Well obviously not Moko-san."  
"Well then there's no problem. Plus I thought you might like it after the week you've had. No one is going to tell and no one is going to blame you."  
Kyoko smiled at Kanae.  
~ _My best friend is so thoughtful! This must be her way of saying cheer up and don't worry~  
_ Okami had given her sake before, when she couldn't sleep or she was really stressed. She was at home, with friends. What could go wrong?

"Sake it is. Would you like some now?"

Kanae and Ryu nodded. Kyoko searched the cupboards until she found the choko.

"KANPAI" chorused the girls.

"That one was for the celebration" Kanae said filling their cups again.  
"This one is for the week"  
Another refill.   
"This one is for us girls"  
Another.  
"For Chiori-san! We send you luck on your shoot!"

Ryu chimed in.   
"Kyoko got her all clear today so..." she nodded at Kanae to refill the glasses.  
"To Kyokos health!"

"Right. I think that's enough for now," said Ryu, "if we carry on there won't be any left for anyone else."

Kyoko and Kanae giggled. They were sitting chatting when, 45 minutes later, (A/N it is now 8pm) there was another knock at the door.

It was Hikaru.  
"I'm sorry Kyoko-san. I'm afraid I'm the only one who could make it. My brothers had other plans"

"That's fine Hikaru-san. Come in, follow me. Would you like a drink?" Kyoko turned round to get his response when she saw he was stood just inside the door, gaping at her.

"Hikaru-san. Is something wrong?"

He shook his head vigorously, as if to shake off water.   
"No, no. Everything is fine. It...uh just smells so good in here I was temporarily distracted."  
Kyoko giggled. Hikaru blushed. She showed him to the biggest private room. Kanae and Ryu were already seated. From the look of it more sake had been consumed.   
"Moko-san, Ryu-san this is Ishiibashi Hikaru. I work with him at TBM."

"Call me Hikaru." He said, bowing slightly. He took a seat and accepted a choko from Ryu.  
It apparently meant sake for everyone. Hikaru looked at the girls and realised one bottle was not going to cut it. He slapped some money down on the table.  
"Hikaru-san. You don't have to pay. Moko-san brought this bottle."  
"Ah. That's all well and good but this is for the bottles I'm about to buy from this shop right here."

Kyoko smiled and ran to the kitchen. She came back and presented the new bottles of sake, like some secret, precious treasure.   
"KANPAI!"

Ryu had vanished while Kyoko was in the kitchen. Kyoko was just about to ask where she was when she appeared in the doorway, clutching an arm. There was a tall, bespectacled man stood behind her with an awkward grin on his face.  
"KYOKO! YUKIHITO-KUN IS HERE!"  
Kyoko clapped. Yashiro blushed furiously. With a confused glance he looked to Hikaru for an explanation of the girls behaviour. Hikaru was still sat in his seat, shaking with supressed laughter. Yashiro gave him a quizzical look. Hikaru couldn't contain it anymore and burst out laughing.   
"I think the girls started early. Wait for it."

Kanae filled the chokos. One for Hikaru, who was still laughing quite hard. One each for the girls. One for Yashiro.

"I'm glad I brought this with me. Room for one more?" said a deep voice from the doorway. Kyoko nearly choked on her sake.   
  
Ren was standing in the doorway.

Yashiro looked around the room.  
Kanae and Ryu had gone very still. They were watching Kyoko.   
  
Kyoko's mini grudges popped up.  
**_~Mistress. Feel the delicious anger on Kanae. Let's use it. Let's give it to him.~_**

"Of course Ren-san. The more the merrier... and we can interrogate you."  
She grinned evilly.   
Ren's shock of Kyoko actually inviting him in was replaced with the shock that she had used his name.   
_~She called me Ren... and hasn't batted an eye.~_

He gulped.  
"How exactly are you going to interrogate me?"  
"Sit down. We'll discuss it over dinner."  
Ren groaned. She knew his weakness.

**Itadakimasu**  
The phrase rang through the room. Silence ensued only punctuated by praise and happy moans of deliciousness.   
After an appropriate length of time and after complimenting the food, Ren spoke up.

"I would like to talk to you all about what happened on Monday."

Kanae broke in.  
"You were smooching your girlfriend in our room. What more is there to say?"

Kyokos grudges basked in Rens anger.

"She isn't my girlfriend. She's barely even a friend. Her name is Misako Mia. She is my co-star in one of my dramas. It is nearly the end of the drama and since she has had no luck catching my eye over filming, she had decided to be a little less... subtle about her attentions. The 'smooching' you refer to Kotonami-san was her latest attempt to persuade me."

Hikaru looked shocked.  
"So, she just walked up to you and kissed you?"

Ren nodded.   
"She isn't used to being rejected. Isn't used to not getting what she wants."  
  
Kyoko sniggered. All attention turned to her so everyone missed Hikaru whispering "What is your secret?!" to no one in particular.  
Kanae had whispered something in Kyokos ear.   
"You're right Moko-san. It would look great with that awful hair and tacky make up."

Ren leaned closer so he could hear. Suddenly, both girls shrieked with laughter and collapsed against each other. Hikaru looked worried. Ryu and Yashiro were both laughing at Ren's astonished face and the fact that their good girl Kyoko, could be quite bitchy.

Kyoko took a deep breath and still trembling with laughter, turned to Ren and asked, "So she's not your girlfriend then?"

"No. If not for the fact we're co-stars in this drama, I'd never go near her."  
Yashiro gasped, "Ren that's a little over the top isn't it?"

Ren hadn't noticed. He was watching Kyoko. Had that been relief in her eyes?

Ryu handed out sake. This would be Kyokos eighth or ninth. Possibly. Honestly she had lost count.

"Kyoko," Ryu looked at her, "Kyoko. Didn't you invite us all over for a reason?"  
"Huh? Oh yes!"

She attempted to stand up. She swayed slightly where she stood.   
She raised her choko to Hikaru.  
"To you, Hikaru-san and your brothers. I want to thank you for helping me when I first started and continuing to support me through my career on Kimagure Rock and as Bo. Thank you for looking out for me."

She pressed on regardless of the fact that Ren was staring at Kyoko, open mouthed. Yashiro was looking between the two and decided more sake was a good idea.  
They drank to the Ishibashiis.

She turned to Ryu.  
"Ryu-san. Thank you for being my manager. Thank you for taking a chance on me. For trying your best to know me. For helping me."  
Kyoko and Ryu had started to tear up. Kyoko raised her glass and toasted her. Everyone gave them a moment as they hugged.   
They drank for Ryu.

Kanae started to shake her head.   
_~No. Not me!~_

"Moko-san"  
Kanae groaned.  
"Thank you for being my best friend. Thank you for being my first friend. You always know what to say to me and give it to me when I need it. You don't give me false platitudes or half truths. And even though I know you don't really like my affection. I'm glad you occasionally let me hug you. I see you as family. You are my best friend."

Kyoko started to cry.

"I'm thankful for the day at the CM audition when you worked with me and we became friends. I am thankful for everyday you choose to me my friend. I am thankful you let me be yours."

While the others toasted Kanae, the person herself was awkwardly patting a crying Kyoko. She leaned down and whispered in Kyokos ear, "I'm glad for every day you continue to be my best friend."  
"Moko-san!" came with a fresh wave of tears.   
"Thank you!"

Kanae whispered in Kyokos ear again. She sniffed and nodded her head.

"Are you good?"  
Kyoko nodded.  
"Good. Now play host."

Kyoko excused herself so she could sort her face out. A few minutes later she returned to the room, where everyone waved away her apologies.

"I'm sorry." She smiled. She took a drink.

She raised her glass again.   
"Yashiro-san. Thank you for helping me. For giving me great advice. For being good for Ren. You are one of the best managers I know."

They drank to Yashiro. Everything was getting a little fuzzy for Kyoko.   
Ryu lent over and pulled Kyoko down to her seat.  
"I think you should continue while sitting down."

Kyoko thought this was a fantastic idea.

"My last thank you. Ren-san. I don't even know where to begin. Helping me on set, in life, with teaching me to walk properly. For helping me with scripts and characters. For teaching me proper conduct in public. For helping me get over my revenge and teaching me it's okay and some emotions are. For scolding me."

"Mogami-san. How much have you had to drink?"

Kyoko shrugged at Ren. Kanae and Ryu held up their hands. Kanae had all ten fingers up. Ryu only had five.   
"15" he mouthed. They both nodded.

"Tsuruga Ren! Do not interrupt me! It's rude!"  
She crossed her arms and had a very cute angry face on. The whole table gasped. For Kyoko that was almost rude. They looked at her face and almost started laughing. They were tempted to so she could scold them to. It was quite funny.  
  
"Anyway. I thank you for showing me something. For showing me that not all love is bad."  
Kyoko started crying again. She continued in a rush.   
"I am so thankful you're not dating that woman. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get your help again or I wouldn't be able to cook for you anymore. I thought about it and it made me sad because I'd miss you."  
She paused for a second and got a far off look on her face.  
"Not that I don't miss you anyway but I supposed that's what it's like to be in love."  
Kyoko was talking to herself now, as if no one else was in the room.

"It's not so bad being in love with Ren. It's almost warm. A safe feeling. Like something comfortable and familiar.

The entire room had frozen.

Yashiro was the first to move, texting all this information to the president.   
Ryu was scribbling furiously in her notebook. She swore in what appeared to be Russian, dove into her bag and pulled out another one and continued in this new notebook.

Kanae didn't know what to do.  
On the one hand she was happy for Kyoko, but she would have to share her with Ren now. He had made her cry and Kanae was still furious with him.   
Kanae glared at Ren.  
Hikaru looked despondent but as he looked at Ren and Kyoko, he saw that he had never stood a chance anyway.  
Ren was on his feet.

In a split second he was around the table, Kyoko in his arms.  
  
"I love you too Kyoko"

He pressed her to him and gave her a soft and gentle kiss.   
Kyoko tingled from head to toe. Everything wavered.   
She couldn't deal with the sake and Ren kissing her.   
Why was Ren kissing her? She didn't understand. Then his words clicked.   
Had she spoken out loud?

It was too much.  
The sake, the emotional week, the relief, Ren kissing her. It had all caught up to her.   
It hit her full force and embraced in a blissfully dark and silent embrace.   
Ren caught Kyoko as she passed out.

He held her, surrounded by friends, happy for the first time in a long time.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Ren put Kyoko to bed. When he came back downstairs Hikaru had left. Kanae, Yashiro and Ryu were finishing off the sake.

"To Kyoko and Ren!" cheered the three of them.   
Ren sighed and ran a hand through his hair.   
"You know what's going to happen when she wakes up right?"

Kanae, Yashiro and Ren looked at each other. Ryu looked at them.   
"It can't be that bad can it?"  
Kanae and Yashiro started laughing. Ren looked worried.   
"You'll see" Ren said.   
Ryu cocked an eyebrow at him. Ren sighed.

"Kyoko was seriously hurt in the past. She rejects love with everything she has. The LoveMe section was created specifically for her."

Ryu looked at the ceiling.   
"That's a very special girl we have there."

Kanae raised her glass,   
"Now that I can toast to!"

The four of them raised their glasses.

"TO KYOKO !!"

　

In the morning Kyoko felt like a truck had run her over. Her head was pounding. What had happened last night?  
There was a small, soft knock on her door. She grimaced and disappeared under her quilt.   
"Come in"

"Kyoko-san. Are you in there?"  
It was Kanae.  
"How you feeling?"

"Like someone used my head as a Taiko."  
"Pffft, it's not surprising. You drank the equivalent of an entire bottle of sake to yourself. Your dining room is full of people with various stages of hangovers. I brought you some aspirin and water. It'll make you feel better."

Kyoko emerged from the blissful darkness of her quilt. Kanae took a picture.   
"Moko-san! Why would you do that?"

"A reminder of your celebration. "  
"Uh"

Kyoko took the aspirin gratefully and threw them back. She drained the glass.

"Get dressed and come downstairs. Breakfast will be ready soon."

Kyoko threw some clothes on and splashed water on her face.

~ _Breakfast? Who's cooking? Not Ren?!~_

Kyoko flew down the stairs and she bumped into Ren coming out of the restroom.   
"You aren't the one cooking are you Ren-san?"

Ren smiled at her and shook his head.  
"No Kyoko-san, you're safe. I believe Ryu is cooking. Making pancakes I believe."

Kyokos shoulders slumped in relief.

"How's your head?"

Kyoko grimaced, "not as bad as I was, thanks to Moko-san."

Walking into the kitchen Ryu was over the cooker and Yashiro and Kanae were sat at the table.

"Doesn't anybody have work today?"

Ryu shook her head.  
"Nope. The president gave us all the day off."

Kyoko was suspicious.   
"Why?"

Yashiro spoke up.   
"I told him what happened last night."

"And that prompted him to give us all the day off? Just what happened?"

Ryu dished up.  
"You don't remember what happened?"  
"Kinda"  
"Eat your breakfast, then we'll talk."

Kyoko sat at the table and dug into the pile of pancakes in front of her.

　

"I DID WHAT?!" Kyoko screamed, her fork suspended mid air in front of her mouth. Everyone laughed at her.   
"Kyoko, what's the last thing you remember?"

Kyoko put her fork down and put her hands on her head. Thinking hurt.

"I remember Hikaru-san buying another bottle of sake. You," she pointed at Ryu, "dragged Yashiro-san in here by his arm. Ren-san came in. We ate. After that it's a little fuzzy."

Ren looked down at the table. Kanae, Ryu and Yashiro laughed.

"You don't remember what happened after that? You don't remember starting your thank yous?" Ryu said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

Kyoko delved deeper into the fuzzy memories.

"I thanked Hikaru-san and his brothers. I thanked you. I thanked Yashiro-san and Moko-san. I..."

Recognition fell onto Kyoko's face.  
Everyone jumped when Kyoko suddenly head-butted the table and started to howl apologies. Ren put his hand on his forehead. He had known this was coming. He was thinking up ways he could turn the situation into something that Kyoko could handle. He looked up.  
Yashiro, Ryu and Kanae were frozen, staring at him. Kyoko was bright red and staring at the table.

~What have I missed?~

Kanae was starting to look angry. Ren looked at Yashiro and gave him a look that obviously said 'what did I miss?'.  
Yashiro and Ryu sighed. Kanae looked like she was going to hit him.   
Ryu nudged him under the table and handed him a note.   
It read, 'She asked if you meant it.'

Ren looked at Kyoko.  
"Kyoko" he said softly.   
She flinched.  
"Kyoko. Look at me. Please."

It was the please that got her. Bracing herself for what was about to happen she lifted her head to look him in the face. Without realising it, she had closed her eyes to face the inevitable.  
She opened them slowly and the gentle smile on Ren's face filled her vision. He was gazing at her with such admiration her heart skipped a beat. She was staring at his mouth, that smile.  
She read rather than heard him say 'I meant every word."

Kyoko burst into tears.  
Kanae looked conflicted.   
Ryu and Yashiro were already on the phone relaying all of this to the president.   
Ren approached Kyoko slowly.

"Did you mean it too?"  
He knelt by her side, as close as he dared get. Kyoko was still crying, mumbling to herself. Ren leant in and placed his hand on Kyokos cheek.

"Kyoko please don't cry. I don't like it when you're sad. Whatever it was, I'm sorry."

Kyoko shook her head.

"Not...upset...happy...thought...dream"

Ren pulled her into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her head so he could look at everyone else. Yashiro had his fan girl face on. He was beaming. Ryu looked ecstatic.   
Kanae had a look on her face that clearly said 'if you hurt her again you will disappear.'

Ren faced her death glare with a steady gaze that showed eyes full of the solemn promise that he would do what ever it took to be able to keep this girl happy. She scrutinised him and seeing that he meant it, she gave him a sharp nod.   
Her face softened and she looked down at Kyoko in Rens arms.   
Her best friend was happy. She seemed to be finally getting what she deserved. She seemed to have finally moved on from the past.   
Ryu got Yashiro and Ryus attention. She pointed at the dishes and then the kitchen. They rose almost in unison. Leaving the couple in their little love bubble, they went off to tackle the Fuji sized pile of washing up in the kitchen.

Kyoko moved. Ren instinctively let go.  
"Why'd you let go?"  
Ren looked at her confused.  
"I know you feel strange about...."  
Ren stopped. It was different now.   
As if she had read his mind she said,   
"It's different now. Now I know what real love is and how good it can feel."  
She took Ren's face in her hand and steadily gazed at him.   
"From now on, you can hug me whenever you want."

He wrapped his arms around her.

A small part of Kyoko was screaming about purity and all that jazz but Mio, Setsu, Kuon, Bo and Natsu had pinned it down, telling it to hush, that it's Ren and it's fine if it's Ren.

Kyoko didn't feel embarrassed or shy or uncomfortable. She felt right.   
She kissed Ren.

Ren made a decision. With reluctance he pulled away.   
"Kyoko. There is one thing first. Will you come over to my apartment tomorrow night?"

"What for?"

"I will explain everything tomorrow night. Please Kyoko. It's important."  
She looked at him and saw the desperation in his face.

She nodded.  
"What time?"

Yashiro and Ryu both stepped into the room. They had both been listening at the door.   
"Ren, you are free from 8."  
"Kyoko, you are free from 10."

"Then Ren I will be at yours at 11 if that is acceptable."  
Ren looked worried.  
"I will drop her off Tsuruga-san. Do not worry. She will be safe with me." said Ryu.

Ren moved Kyoko and stood up.

"Then my apologies but I have a lot to prepare. Kyoko, I will see you tomorrow."

Kyoko nodded.

"I love you Mogami Kyoko."  
"I love you Tsuruga Ren."

He thanked Kyoko for the evening and bid his goodbyes to everyone.

In his car he let out a huge breath. He phoned the president.  
When he answered, Ren cut in.  
"Yes, yes I know. It's not important right now. I need Ten-san."  
"Why?"  
"I will not say yet but I have need of her services."  
"Fine. When?"  
"Anytime before 10pm tomorrow night is fine."  
"I will do what I can. May I at least say congratulations?"  
"Not yet."  
"Ren. What is going on?"

Ren took a deep breath. He had debated this moment for months.

"All I will say is that tomorrow night, Kyoko will meet Me."

Ren hung up. He drove to his apartment, making plans and thinking of how to do this.

Lory sat in his office, staring at the beeping phone.

He played Ren's words over and over again in his head.

"Me, me, me, me." Lory muttered.  
"What is that boy.... No. He couldn't be."

Lory picked up his phone.

When the person picked up he only said six words.

"I think it is nearly time."

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Kanae, Ryu, Yashiro and Kyoko were sat around the kotatsu in the Darumaya's living room.

Yashiro and Ryu were comparing the schedules of their charges.  
As they were both due to start filming the new drama, they mapped out pick ups, drop offs, lunches and dinners. Ryu was working on finding a balance between Box-R, Bo and the new drama.   
"Ryu-san. Is it possible to have the 22nd of December free?"  
"I can try. What would you like the time for? An audition?"  
"Nope. I would like to go Christmas shopping with Moko-san."

Kanae jumped.   
"What? Don't just decide that on your own. I could be busy."

"Well are you?"

"No, but it would have been nice to have been asked first though."

Kyoko looked down.  
"I'm sorry Moko-san. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Kanae groaned and covered her face. Kyoko had pulled out the puppy dog eyes.  
"Ugh fine. On one condition."  
"Anything Moko-san. Anything!"  
"Girls only. No Tsuruga. No Yashiro."

Kyoko nodded.  
"That's fine. We can have a girly day out. I'll invite Chiori-san to!"

Kanae groaned again. Ryu looked bemused. Yashiro looked upset.   
Kyoko looked at the table and realised they were low on tea. She excused herself and went for more.

"So... it works on you as well?" Yashiro asked.

Kanae looked confused.

"The puppy dog eyes. Works every time. I think she actually picked it up from Ren."  
"MO! Right! I'm glad it's not just me that can't resist.

Yashiro nodded. He had fallen for that look a couple of times himself. From both Ren and Kyoko.

"You want to be careful Ryu-san. She'll get you too and then you'll never be able to say no."

Ryu agreed. She would have to develop a defense against that trick.   
Kyoko returned with fresh tea.

"Talking of shopping, what would you like for your birthday Kyoko?"

Kyoko sat down. She looked deep in thought. Suddenly she raised both arms, waved them around a few times then started counting on her fingers. She shook her head muttering about retribution.

Kanae looked at her and placed a hand over hers.  
"Kyoko-san. It's for your birthday. It's the one day of the year you can be entirely selfish and it's okay."

"But I don't want to be a bother. You guys are busy enough without worrying about my birthday or getting me a present."

"Kyoko-san," injected Yashiro, "we're your friends. You're so good to us and everyone else the whole year. Let us have one day where we can spoil you. To celebrate your birthday and give our thanks for all you've done."

This had been the trick he had learnt from Ren. Make it seem like it would be a bigger bother to not let them do it. Give more reasons than just 'it's your birthday'.

Kyoko thought about it.

"Plus you know that Ren-san and Maria-chan would love to be able to spoil you."

The three could see her wavering.  
"Okay I guess, but there has to be a limit. Nothing really expensive.

"50,000 yen?"  
Kyoko paled.

"No. That's to much."

"Not for us. Or you. Either way we have the money and it's up to us how we spend it."

Kyoko could see that she could not win. She glumly nodded. Yashiro squealed and text Ren letting him know.

They spent the rest of the day just talking and laughing. Kyoko felt fully relaxed for the first time in a long time.   
As the evening drew on, Kyoko started saying goodbye to her guests. Kanae left first, muttering about having to go home before going home. Yashiro practically skipped out of the door.

Ryu was last and was informing Kyoko of her schedule.   
Box-R filming from 1 - 10, then to Ren's. Kyoko asked if she could drop by LME first to do some work. Ryu agreed and said she'd come by and pick her up at 9am. They'd go to the office, have lunch then head to filming. After that Ryu would drop Kyoko at Ren's.

As Kyoko waved Ryu off, she thought about what Ren could possibly want.

　

THE SAME DAY... BUT WHAT REN DID

About half an hour after he had phoned the president, the president rang back to let him know that Jelly was available today only.

Ren drove straight to LME.  
He sat in his car for a while. Could he do this?  
Kyoko finally loved again and it was him she loved, but what he had to tell her could drive her away. She needed to know though.

He head-butted the steering wheel in frustration.

There was a small knock at his window. Maria was stood there with Sebastian stood behind her.   
He rolled the window down.   
"Hello Maria-chan, Sebastian-san."  
"Ren-san. Grandpa sent me to get you. He looks really cross. Well not so much as cross but he's thinking about something to hard."  
  
Ren got out of his car and took Maria's hand so she could escort him upstairs.   
Natsuko was in the lift. Sebastian gently moved the python aside so he could get to the buttons. Natsuko flicked her tongue out at him and slid over Marias shoulders.   
Maria tugged Ren's sleeve.  
"What's wrong Ren-san?"

Ren looked down at Maria.  
"Ah. It's nothing Maria-chan. Just thinking to hard."

Maria tried to read Ren's face but it was deadpan.

As the elevator door opened, Natsuko slid down Maria and disappeared down the corridor. Apparently today was Aladdin day. Ren walked down a corridor filled with exotic animals.   
_~Kyoko would love this~_

The president was dressed as a Sultan, resplendent with gold braid, jewels and feathers. He was sat on a very large, very squishy purple floor cushion, petting a very large tiger.   
Jelly Woods was sat on his desk.

"Ah Ren. To what do we owe this visit and the lovely Ten-san's company?"

"I am going to meet Mogami Kyoko."

The president looked confused.   
"Didn't you just come for Kyokos?"

"Yes and no. I, myself, am going to meet Kyoko."

Jelly started jumping up and down where she sat clapping her hands enthusiastically.  
"Really Ren?! Oh, I'm so glad I brought everything with me!"

A lightbulb dinged on over the presidents head.

"You mean the you you not the you that is but the you that was?"

Jelly laughed at Lory's convoluted way of saying something so simple.

"Yes that's why I requested Ten-san."

Lory settled back on his cushion, an amused look in his eye and a smug look on his face.

~ _I was right! I made the right choice informing them.~_

Out loud, to Ren he said,  
"So what's your plan?"

"Now I know how Kyoko feels, I am going to tell her everything."

Lory sat bolt upright in surprise.  
"Everything?!"

Ren nodded. He had thought about it and decided that Kyoko deserved to know. If she was willing to accept him, she had to know him. All of him.   
He clenched his hands. He didn't know how she was going to take it but he couldn't lie to her anymore. If she rejected him, it would kill him but the thought of her finding out on her own and hating him was worse.

Lory was studying him.   
Jelly jumped down from the desk, beckoning Ren. Ren stood up and made to follow her but Lory stopped him.  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's time. Tomorrow night Kyoko will meet me."

He took a deep breath.

"Tomorrow night, Mogami Kyoko will meet Hizuri Kuon."

 


	14. Chapter 14

Kyoko was staring at her phone. No messages, no texts, no missed calls.   
It was half 5. She'd barely slept last night and she'd been filming since 1. Most of the night and day had been spent with various scenarios for tonight running through her head.

~What if he says he didn't mean it? That it had been an act, to help me save face.~

She sank low on her chair. At least in the dressing room she was unlikely to be disturbed and pestered with questions about what was wrong. Ryu came in with a bottle of water.

"Kyoko, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, not...."   
Kyoko stopped when she caught sight of Ryu's raised eyebrow.

**SIGH**

"I'm nervous about tonight. What if he says he didn't mean it? I don't think I could go through that again."

Ryu laughed at her charge.

"Kyoko," Ryu grasped her hand, "anyone who looks at Ren when he's looking at you, would see a man in love! It will probably be about how to announce it to the media, or if you want to keep it private for a while. Knowing him it is probably something practical."

Kyoko smiled.  
"That's possible. We're both actors. We would need to announce it. Oh! It could be about meeting Taisho. He can be quite scary."

"See. He's just as nervous as you."

Kyoko looked at Ryu. She saw the unwavering belief in her eyes. It would be okay. Ren was just nervous to.

"Yes! Be positive! Just the president said!"

Ryu just gaped at Kyoko's sudden mood change. Kyoko was beaming and when the AD came to get Kyoko for filming, she skipped off with a wave to Ryu. Ryu chuckled. Kyoko certainly was something else. While she was making great leaps in some areas but in others she was still totally dense.

She flicked through some offers Kyoko had received. She would have to turn most of them down. Kyoko just didn't have time for another drama just yet. She was looking at booking interviews, commercials and other small bits like that. It would give her the publicity but she wouldn't burn out trying to do to much at once.

She turned her attentions to plans for Kyokos birthday instead. It would, once again, be held at the end of the grateful party.  
( **A/N. This is what my Maria decided it would be called. Lory can't say no to an excuse for a party.)**

She wanted to get Kyoko an outfit, with each person buying a piece. She was trying to decide who to assign to each piece.

She had decided on the dress by Ren and make up by Kanae, but that still left shoes and accessories. She was deliberating between herself, Yashiro and Chiori for the last pieces when Kyoko came bounding back through the door.

"Hey Ryu-san!!! I didn't get NG'd today ! It's a sign! Today will be a good day!"

Ryu glanced at the clock and did a double take. She'd been so into her paperwork she hadn't realised it was half 9.

"Wow! That's great Kyoko! Sorry if my reaction seems off. I just realised I got so immersed in my paperwork, four hours flew by!"

"Really? Amazing! Ryu-san, you're so hard working and focused. I hope I can reach your level one day!"

Ryu blushed.  
"T-thank you, Kyoko. I think."

Kyoko smiled at Ryu and beamed at her with unbridled awe.  
Ryu cleared her throat.  
"Seeing as you have finished early, we have time for you to stop home and change if you wish."

"Oh yes please! I'd like to shower to if I have the time."

Ryu nodded and gathered her things. They hunted down the director and said goodbye.  
In the car, Ryu had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at Kyoko. Positive and shining one moment, gloomy and dark the next. Repeat. For the entire drive to the Darumaya.  
Ryu was grateful when they pulled up and Kyoko flew inside, shouting over her shoulder that she would be twenty minutes or less.  
As soon as she was inside Ryu started laughing. She laughed until she wept. Breathing deep to try and settle herself down, she had to keep retrying because she kept laughing.   
She was still chuckling softly to herself when Kyoko came back out. She had obviously showered as her hair was still slightly damp and she had changed into a dress.   
It was white at the top and gradually faded into a dark purple at the hem. She looked beautiful.

Ryu was smiling as Kyoko got back into the car. She told Kyoko that she looked beautiful and Kyoko blushed.  
  
"I hope Ren likes it." she whispered.

She looked nervous again. Ryu had no idea what to say to her to make it any better. By the time Ryu pulled up to Rens building she was almost as nervous as Kyoko. Kyoko was trembling. Ryu had a sudden flash of inspiration.

"Kyoko"  
She turned to look at Ryu.  
"Silver linings."

Kyoko looked thoughtful for a moment. She slowly smiled and nodded at Ryu. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

With a steady, purposeful stride she headed into the building. The door man held open the main door for her, and one of the desk staff hurried over and called the lift down.

Kyoko hummed to herself and checked her hair and make up in the mirror. She had butterflies in her stomach.

**DING**

This was it. Kyoko smoothed down her dress.  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
She knocked on Ren's door.  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
She rocked on her heels while she waited.  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
She heard the lock click.  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
She smiled expectantly as the door opened.  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
She saw Ren.  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
Her smile faltered.

　

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

"Ren, what's wrong? What's happened?"

He had a very dark and depressed look on his face. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. Kyoko was still outside the door, wondering if she even wanted to know. All the negative thoughts she had came rushing back. That silver lining was growing dim.

"Please come in Mogami-san." Ren intoned dully.  
  
Kyoko hesitated. This couldn't be good. She bowed politely and stepped in.

"I-if now is a bad time I can come back later."  
Ren stared at her shoulder.   
"No. Now is fine Mogami-san. Before I lose my nerve."

"Why am I back to Mogami-san? You called me Kyoko yesterday. Did I do something? I'm sorry. I'm not very good with this!"  
Kyoko was bowing and apologising repeatedly. A ghost of a smile flickered on Ren's face.

~ _I need to get this over with.~_

"Mog... Kyoko. Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you. I would like you to tell me what's going on"  
  
She sounded so angry. Ren was staring at her shoulder. She was beautiful, even when mad at him and he might be about to throw it all away.   
  
"Tsuruga Ren! Look at me! If you didn't mean it just say so. If you didn't then I would like to take my leave."

Kyoko was close to tears. Ren wouldn't, couldn't look at her. He didn't respond.   
"If that is all Tsuruga-san then I'll be leaving."  
Kyoko turned to leave. She had her hand on the door when Ren spoke up.

"I-I don't know how to do this. I told myself that it would be fine, that because it was you, everything would be okay. That I could do this, but I don't know where to start."  
  
"With what?"

"The truth"

Kyoko looked puzzled.

"It's simple. You start at the beginning. Explain."  
She led Ren over to the sofa like a child. She sat him down and knelt in front of him with her hands on his knees.

"I'm ready. You can begin."

So he did. He told her all about the little girl he had met one day who loved hamburgers and fairies. He told her of a young boy who was trouble and the terrible consequences it had. He told her of a man who had reinvented himself to be better than he was. He spoke of a girl who had come bursting into his life and turned everything upside down. She was so bright and lovely and she made him happy and jealous and all sorts of other emotions. Even if he had at first disliked this person.

"You are a beacon in the darkness to me Mogami-san"

"Why do you keep calling me Mogami-san?"

"All I've just told you and that's what you take away?!"

"Where you driving the car? Did you ask the driver to do it? Did you make him follow you?"

"Well I..."

"NO! No you didn't. It was a terrible, terrible accident that was not your fault!"

"But Tina..."

"Was distraught. She probably didn't mean it but grief can do weird things to people. She knows it was an accident and probably regrets saying what she did to you. If she doesn't... Well that's her loss."

Ren gaped at her.

"Without your past you wouldn't have become the person you are today. I learnt that. Maybe it's time you did to."

She crossed her arms and stared at him.

~She's so adorable. Well, one down, one to go~

"There is something else. Please let me explain before you say anything."

He raised his hands to his head and pulled. Blonde hair spilled out from under the wig. He turned and pulled out his contacts.

~Thank goodness Jelly-san really was prepared.~

Kyoko gasped.

"I am Tsuruga Ren"

He looked up.

"Your eyes..."

"Are my natural colour. Tsuruga Ren is who I am now but I was once someone else."

He sat back and looked at Kyoko.

"Kyoko I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Even Yashiro doesn't know. Only my parents and the president do."

Kyoko was trembling, tears dripping onto her hands folded in her lap.

"Please Kyoko, say something."

"Why didn't you tell me in Guam?"

"You needed Corn" Ren stated simply.

That simple sentence. Those three words. Ren had understood that Kyoko had needed Corn. He had been thinking of her all along. He had been Corn when she needed him, the strong guiding voice when things got tough.

"Kyoko?"

She looked up.   
"So what am I supposed to call you?"

Ren jumped. This was a better response than he was expecting.  
"I'm not ready to become Hizuri Kuon again yet but I am fully prepared and willing to be the best Tsuruga Ren I can be. I meant what I said in Guam. For you."

"So...Ren?"

He nodded.

"And you'll be going back to brunette?"

"Yes, Jelly-san will dye it back tomorrow."

"The eyes?"

"Contacts."

Kyoko looked down again, contemplating and digesting all this new information.

Ren sat back.  
"If you would like to leave now I will not stop you. You must hate me."

"Why?"  
Kyoko looked honestly confused.

"I lied to you and hid this." He gestured to himself.

"You weren't ready to. I understand that. I am grateful to you for sharing this with me. Though I'm sort of jealous."

"Huh?!"

"Well, one, Father is actually your Father. Two, you've been acting as Tsuruga Ren for years. I have a lot to learn to be able to catch up with you. If you'll let me, I'd like to stay by your side to learn."  
  
Ren leant forward staring intently at her, hope in his eyes.

"You won't leave?"

Kyoko laughed.  
"Considering everything, this isn't bad. I understand why you hid everything you did and I forgive you. Apart from that you're stuck with me."

"I don't ever intend to let you go" he said, wrapping his arms around her.

Kyoko laughed.   
"Careful what you wish for."

Ren held her at arms length, a questioning look on his face.

"You've got to meet Taisho and Okami again. As my boyfriend. Taisho has a lot of sharp knives and he's very protective."

Ren pulled her back into the hug and kissed her temple.

"With you by my side I could take on the world."

 


	16. Chapter 16

Two weeks flew by.

Ren and Kyoko hadn't seen much of each other since Ren had gone to the Darumaya to meet Taisho and Okami in his new capacity as boyfriend. It had been scary but the sincerity and honesty radiating from Ren had calmed Taisho enough that he grudgingly bestowed a blessing upon them. When Ren left Taisho didn't even throw a knife down menacingly.

Progress.

Kyoko missed Ren.   
Kyoko and Ryu were sat in a waiting room at a magazine for an interview Kyoko was doing. Their phones went off almost simultaneously.   
Yashiro had text Ryu. They were getting their heads together to arrange their charges schedules in an attempt to get them some time together. It was difficult as the beginning of November was a very busy time, with shows and magazines scrambling for guests and interviews for holiday specials. They were, however, close to finding a date.

Kyokos was Maria.   
After the party at Kyoko's, she had spoken to Maria. She was well aware of Maria's feelings for Ren and thought it best to tell her in person. Maria had turned to her and said that it was fine. She recognised that she was too young for Ren and if it had to be anyone then Kyoko was fine. If it had been anyone else she would have cursed them. This led to a very in-depth and somewhat scary conversation about curses.

The text, however, was about the grateful party. Lory had once again offered his villa and the girls had sent out invitations but they didn't have a theme.

<How about Ancient Japan?> K  
<You mean like kimonos and swords?> M  
<Exactly! The president will love it, its simple and easy to plan, plenty of menu choices.> K  
<Great! I will ask Grandpa about costumes.>M  
<Great plan. I have to get back to work now though. Sorry.>K  
<It's okay. Good luck nee-san!>M

Smiling, Kyoko put her phone back in her bag.

"Good news Kyoko?"

"We have decided on a theme! You're going to need a kimono!"  
  
"I'm invited?"

"Of course you are! It's the grateful party and who do I have to be more grateful to and for?"

Ryu blushed. There was a knock at the door. She was being called to her interview. Ryu waved her off.   
Her phone dinged again. It was still Yashiro.

<Initial drama meeting Monday morning. Ren is free Saturday.>Y  
<Kyoko has an interview at 10am but is free the rest of the day.>R  
<I will let Ren know so he can make plans>Y

She placed her phone down on the table and marked Ren in for Saturday on Kyokos schedule.

By Saturday Kyoko had filmed a dozen Box-R scenes, completed 12 interviews, a commercial for a new fairytale book and 3 photoshoots.

"What a week! I can't wait to have some time for myself today."

"You will do as soon as this interview is over Kyoko. It's a basic interest piece, nice and simple."

"How did you manage to work my schedule this way? So much but it never felt overwhelming."

Ryu tapped the side of her nose.   
"It's a secret" she said with a smile.

"You're amazing Ryu-san!"

Ryu flushed.

"I will wait outside in the car for you. This is only a small magazine and shares an office with many other publications."

Kyoko swept into the building and Ryu settled down. She had a text from Yashiro.  
<Would you like to get a drink with me to celebrate our favourite couple?>Y

She blinked at the screen. Was he asking her out? She started to text back her regrets.  
<That sounds great. Let me know when and where.>R

She looked at her phone in disbelief. Where her hands possessed? Was her phone?

<Great! I'll let you know>Y

She hoped he didn't see it as a date. She shook her head roughly and went into her emails in an effort to distract herself. She was scanning an email from the president when Kyoko got into the car.  
Ryu looked at her watch. Only 20 minutes had passed.

"That was quick."

"It wasn't even a real reporter. It was her assistant. He writes a blog and started asking me some incredibly personal questions. It turns out the actual interviewer left a message stating that she was sick and would have to rearrange. Her assistant threw it away so he could use the time to ask me what he wanted."

"Oh Kyoko! I'm so sorry! I should have come in with you. Are you okay?"

"Oh yes. I'm fine. He may not be though. I, uh, may have scared him a bit. I..."  
  
"Kyoko what did you do?" Ryu asked, envisioning all sorts of problems.

"I went full Mio on him and said he'd lose his job if he carried on with such unprofessional behaviour. He started crying then he started apologise." Kyoko gushed out.

Ryu nearly crashed the car laughing. She pulled over and took deep breaths.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just imagining his face after Mio had finished with him."

Kyoko stared at her. Then she smiled. Soon both the girls were in hysterics.

After a few minutes Ryu had composed herself enough to drive again. They drove down the street to the Darumaya and Kyoko let out a little squeak and was out of the car before Ryu had stopped completely.  
Ren caught her as she jumped to hug him.

"Ren! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you to Kyoko. Good morning Itawa-san."  
  
Ryu had walked up to them.  
"Tsuruga-san you can call me Ryu"

"Only if you call me Ren"

Kyoko snorted.

"Ryu-san, is it all done?"

She nodded.  
"She's yours for the rest of the day."

"EH!?" exclaimed Kyoko.

"You, Kyoko, are going to spend the day with Ren. I do hope it's something appropriate for November. Ren-san very kindly gave me a gift certificate to a salon for today."

Kyoko's eyes glazed over.

"We'll go another day. Today is Ren's day."

Kyoko looked at the tall man who was still holding her. She smiled up at him and got one of his divine smiles back.

They didn't even notice Ryu drive away.

"So what's the plan?"

"It's a surprise, you'll see."

She hugged him again. He helped Kyoko into the car and placed a sleep mask in her hands.

"When I say, would you please put this on?"

"Okay"

He pulled away and on the drive they chatted about work, life and anything else that came to mind. They had none of that new couple nervousness. It was comfortable, as if built over years.

"Please put it on now Kyoko."

She did so with curious acceptance and a small smile.

"Are we close?"

"We're in the same car. It's as close as we can be without risking crashing" he chuckled.

Kyoko smirked.  
"Very funny."

Kyoko felt the car turn and heard the noise of a crowd.

"Where are we?"

"Just be patient. I will remove the mask momentarily."

She heard him get out of the car. She sensed him walk around the car to her side. She had her hand out for Ren to help her from the car before he even opened the door.   
Ren smiled. As he knew, it would be effortless with Kyoko. They were already so in sync. He took Kyokos hand and helped her gracefully from the car.

"Really Ren, where are we?"

"You ready?"

He took off the mask.

Kyoko let out a long, soft sigh.  
Ren had brought her to an outdoor art exhibit entitled 'Fairies of the Forest'.  
Ren held out his hand.  
"Would you like to see?"

Kyoko was speechless, her face set in childish wonder. Together, hand in hand, they went in.

It was stunning. Different trees were covered in different fairies. There were small delicate origami fairies dotted every where. There were larger ones made from wood, metal and clay dotted around.

Each one was delicate, intricate and unique.

Kyoko had let go of Rens hand and was flitting between different fairies, new gasps of wonder coming everytime she found a new one.   
Ren followed her, smiling at the amazing look on her face. He loved it when she was like this. So relaxed, so innocent.  
He took out his phone and snapped a picture if Kyoko crouched down, looking at a carved wooden fairy with climbing vines for hair. Her wings were pieces of gossamer that would flutter in a breeze.

Ren took another as she leant in to whisper to the fairy.   
He slid his phone back into his pocket and walked towards Kyoko.

"So how is she?"

"Oh she's very well. Things are great in the fairy kingdom."

Ren chuckled. She was safely ensconced in la-la land.

"Kyoko. There is more to see. Come." he said holding out his hand.

Kyoko jumped up and slid her arm through Ren's.

"There is a café about halfway through. You can be served tea by a fairy."

Kyoko clutched his arm and tried to speed up. Ren stopped.  
It ended up with Kyoko nearly swinging on his arm. She let go so she could regain her balance.

"We have plenty of time Kyoko. We have the whole day."

Kyoko stepped back to Rens side and linked arms again. She beamed up at him. After a few more corners and groves they came across a clearing with the cafe in it. Until they stepped inside they hadn't realised how cold it had gotten outside.

Kyoko sat holding her tea wrapped in her hands, staring at the waitresses. They were all wearing long flowing dresses of varying colours. She was fascinated by one that seemed as if it were fire.   
Kyoko was observing their movements. Just as Kuu had taught, she was learning different traits and movement to incorporate into her acting.

"Kyoko... Earth to Kyoko."  
She was so entranced she didn't even notice Ren.  
He waved a hand in front of her face.   
"Is there anyone in there?"

Kyoko startled.  
"Ah! Ren I'm so sorry. I got totally absorbed. Father taught me I should use everything around me as tools and traits to help me with my acting."

"That was always one of dads greatest pieces of advice."

"Eh?"

"Remember what my name is."

Kyoko looked thoughtful. Then shocked.  
"Your...he...I"

Ren placed a finger on his lips.   
"You must also remember that no one else knows."

They looked over the table at each other. Kyoko nodded and placed her hand over Rens. Ren delighted in the fact that Kyoko wasn't afraid of contact anymore. She didn't waver. He smiled and she blushed.   
(A/N We all know exactly what smile.)

She ducked her head but didn't remove her hand. Ren loved it when she blushed and that she hadn't let go. He hoped he could always make her blush.

Kyoko had turned her attention back to the waitress with the fiery dress.

"Is there something special about her? The way she moves or smiles perhaps?"

"Not really. She's nice but I was actually admiring her dress. I really like it."

Kyoko flushed crimson. Ren was imagining her in that dress. Sensing a need for a change of subject Ren asked her how her tea was. This was a prelude to a 15 minute chat about different teas and Kyoko telling some funny stories about customers in the Darumaya.

Sebastian snapped a picture.

Once done, Ren paid the bill and took Kyoko's hand. They set off into the rest of the exhibit. By the end Kyoko was back in la-la land, Ren was smiling at her and Sebastian had used two memory cards.

Next to the exit was a shop selling copies and representations of the works they had seen. Kyoko almost levitated towards it.   
Inside there was clothing, jewellery, paintings and sculptures.

Kyoko headed over to jewellery, Ren to clothing.   
He found a muted version of the dress Kyoko had liked. Not being as vivid, it suited Kyokos colour better.

Kyoko had chosen a necklace from the men's section. She had found a simple leather necklace with a single silver charm. It was designed to bring good luck and protection to the wearer.

They paid at separate tills and clutched their respective bags tightly.

"What would you like to do now?" asked Ren as they joined back together. They were heading to Rens car, walking side by side.  
Kyoko was brushing her hand against Rens.

~Is she trying to flirt with me?~

Ren pulled Kyoko to his side and placed an arm over her shoulders. She stiffened for a second then relaxed against him. Using his thumb he began to trace small circles on her shoulder. Kyoko liked the feeling. Ren was so warm. She snuggled closer and placed her arm around his waist as she had seen other couples do. Apparently this was the right thing to do. He gave her a squeeze and held her close.

"So what would you like to do now? You didn't answer first time."

"Lets go grocery shopping!"

Ren laughed.  
"Is that what you really want to do?"

She nodded.   
"Yep! Then to your apartment where I shall cook for you!"  
What she said caught up to her.

"That is if it isn't to rude or presumptuous," Kyoko babbled nervously.

Ren stopped and turned to face her. He took her face in his hands and smiled at her.

"It is never rude. I love your cooking and I love your company. Dinner sounds like a great idea."

Ren turned back toward the car but Kyoko was still stood perfectly still.

"Ren... If I become a burden or a bother, you will tell me, won't you?"

Ren walked back to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"You will never be either of those things to me Kyoko. Ever."

"But..."

"In the impossible eventuality that that does happen then yes I will tell you."

He placed a kiss on the top of her head. She looked up at him and saw the look of sincerity on his face. It chipped a small part of her self doubt away. She wasn't sure that she wouldn't become a bother to him, but if she did Ren would be honest about it to her. Ren seemed set that she wouldn't. Kyoko wouldn't let him down.

He released her from the hug and took her hand. He helped her into the car.

On the way to the store they discussed the exhibit and their favourite pieces. Kyoko had liked the fairy with the gossamer wings. Ren had liked the little flower fairies.

Kyoko dashed into the store on her own, knowing Rens choices would be expensive, inedible or both. She grabbed the basics, plus some extra meat and the ingrediants needed for a hot pot. She hoped it would be okay. It was simple and easy, yet filling and nutritious.

The cashier gave her a nod and a smile. She recognised Kyoko from previous trips to the store and TV. She understood that Kyoko was an actress and didn't want a lot of fuss. She liked Kyoko as she was always nice to the cashiers and people who worked in the store. She never acted like she was better than them. The cashier made an extra effort to be efficient when she served Kyoko and always made small talk. They tended to talk about normal things like the weather or the news.

As she paid Kyoko made a mental note to send the cashier some flowers or a card. She was always very helpful, very fast and very nice. She helped keep Kyokos feet on the ground.

Back in the car Kyoko told Ren of her plan to get the cashier a little something to say thank you. Ren agreed that it was a great idea.

Kyoko headed straight into the kitchen when they got in. Ren had even brought a step stool for Kyoko to use in the kitchen so she could reach everything on her own. Ren was only allowed to set the table and do drinks. She had tasted his cooking before.

With dinner on the table and a variety show on the TV, they dug in.

"After dinner would you like some tea?"

"I'll make it when I take the dishes out Kyoko. You cooked. I can do tea."

The rest of dinner continued in companionable silence, broken only by occasional comments about the food or the program. Ren took the dishes out and started to prepare tea. Kyoko dashed to her bag and grabbed Rens gift. She was sat comfortably on the sofa when Ren came back through. Ren placed the tea on the table and sat next to her on the sofa.

"So what are we watching?"  
  
"The variety show that Chiori-san did. I never got a chance to see it when it first aired. I hope that's okay."

"Of course. I'd like to see how Amiyama-san did. Didn't she really not want to go?"

"Uh-huh. She asked me to go with her. We turned up in our LoveMe overalls. Quite a shock for people really."

They watched Chiori slip, slid, tumble and generally get messy. At the end of it she had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh I just remembered! Chiori-san comes back Monday. I'll have to catch up with her soon."

She grabbed her phone from her pocket.

<Am I free anytime this week?>K  
A few minutes later she got a reply.  
<Yes, why?>R  
<I would like to go into the office. Maybe see Chiori-san>K   
<Not a problem. I'll put it in and let you know>R  
<Thank you :)> K  
  
She turned to Ren with a satisfied air.   
"Ryu-san is amazing! She can always sort something out!"

The gift bag brushed her arm as she placed her phone on the table.

"Umm Ren. I-uh- I got you this!"  
She thrust the bag towards him, eyes closed.

"Can I open it now? Or is it another one that could ultimately embarrass you?"

She gave him a strange look.  
He baa'd softly at her.  
Kyoko flushed.

"No! Nothing like that! Just open it and see!"

Ren pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and found the small velvet drawstring bag that contained the necklace. He let it spill out into his hand.

"Kyoko it's beautiful. Where ever did you find it?"

"The fairies pointed it out to me."

~Ah. She found it in the shop at the exhibit.~

"It's supposed to bring you luck and protect you."

"Isn't that what you're for?" Ren teased.

"Well I can't be with you 24/7. This will be your charm when I am not around."

Ren admired it in the light. It was an intricate design. He slipped it on over his head.

"What do you think?"

"Suits you nicely."

Ren stood up and Kyoko looked worried.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Eh? No, no. Nothing like that Kyoko. Never that. I love it. It's just I have a gift for you too and I was just going to get it."

Kyoko looked relieved. Ren disappeared into his room and in a flash was back with a box. Kyoko stared at it as Ren placed it on the table in front of her.

"You can open it if you'd like."

Kyoko reverently took the lid off the box and folded back the tissue. It was the dress. The one she wanted. Almost.

"I thought that the lighter colour one would suit you better. The bold colours didn't really match you."

Kyoko looked up at Ren who had a nervous look on his face.

~He's really worried I won't like it. He's so nervous, it's kinda cute. Well he doesn't have to worry. I love it.~

Tears brimmed Kyokos eyes as she flung herself at Ren, all the while telling him that it was perfect, she loved it, thank you.

"And thank you for worrying. That you were so nervous means you care. But don't worry. I really do love the dress."

Ren smiled, relieved.

"Would you like some more tea Kyoko?"

"Yes please."

Ren took the cups and disappeared into the kitchen. Kyoko folded the dress back into the box and replaced the lid. She settled back and yawned. She placed her head on the back of the sofa.  
When Ren came back in with the tea, Kyoko had fallen asleep. He placed the cups on the table and scooped Kyoko up.  
She snuggled closer to him in his arms.

~Gods don't do that!~

He took her to the guestroom and tucked her into bed. He placed sleepwear on the chair by the bed. He kissed her on the forehead and left her to sleep. Back in the front room he text Ryu and Okami from Kyokos phone letting them know where she was and that she had fallen asleep in the guestroom.

Ren tidied the cups up and went to his own room.

He dreamt of dancing with Kyoko at a grand ball.

Kyoko dreamt of her fairy prince. She and Ren were holding a party.

In their sleep, they each reached out for the other.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Kyoko awoke next morning and briefly wondered where she was. She recognised the guest room at Rens.

~ _I must have fallen asleep on the sofa.~_

She heard her phone going off in the front room. She looked down and vaguely remembered, that at some point during the night she had awoken. She had been too hot and seen the pyjamas laid out for her and changed. It was a purple silk nightgown.   
Her phone started ringing again. She dashed into the living room and snatched it up.

It was a hysterical Ryu because Kyoko had an interview in an hour.  
Ren came out of his room to find Kyoko in a dogzea on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Ryu-san!"

"Kyoko," Ren said from his doorway, "as much as I am enjoying the view, Ryu-san cannot see you."

She blushed from head to toe. Ren was stood behind her and she was in a nightgown!

"Also a few points, you have clothes here. I have two bathrooms. You are more than welcome to change and get ready here and have Ryu-san pick you up."

Ryu had heard everything and was singing Rens praises.

"You're a genius Ren-san! Kyoko you have half an hour!"

Ryu hung up.

"As much as I would love to stay and hang out in our pyjamas all day, Ryu and Yashiro will have our heads if you don't get moving."

Kyoko nodded.

"You can use the bathroom down the hall. Clothes are in the guestroom."

"Ren... how do you have my clothes?"

"Technically they are Setsu's but there should be something you can wear."

"Ren you really are a saviour!"

She jumped up off the floor, gave Ren a kiss on the cheek and dashed from bedroom to bathroom.

~I could put monks to shame with this kind of control~

Ren was sitting on the sofa, still in his pyjamas, when Kyoko came out. Kyoko had found a pair of black trousers, a red top and a pair of boots. She did a spin.

"Is this okay?"

Ren took her hand and pulled her down beside him.

"Surely asking me is bias Kyoko. I think you look great in everything you wear. Even when you're half duck."

"Eh?"

He clucked at her.  
She still looked lost.

"Kyoko I know."

"Know what?"

Her phone started ringing. Ryu was waiting downstairs. She gave him a quick kiss and dashed for the door.  
Ren called after her.

"I know you're Bo!"

Kyoko nearly fell down the stairs. How did he know!?

She slid into the car and after greeting Ryu, pulled her phone out.

<How do you know?>K  
<You told me. At your party.>R  
<???>K  
<When you thanked Ishiibashi Hikaru>R  
  
A memory flooded into Kyokos mind. She had thanked them for helping her at Kimagure Rock and as Bo. In front of Ren.

<I'm so sorry. I should have told you sooner. I will explain all.>K  
<I look forward to it>R

Kyoko sighed. Ryu looked at her in the rearview.

"Kyoko, what's wrong?"

"I completely forgot that I revealed I was Bo in front of Ren!"

"He'll understand."

Kyoko looked glum. Sensing the need for a change Ryu asked Kyoko how the date had gone. Kyoko brightened immediately and launched into an incredibly descriptive account of the date. She was still telling it when they got to make-up.

"So he brought you the dress?"

Kyoko nodded, beaming.

"Are you going to wear it to the grateful party?"

"No. That has a theme so I can't. I will find an occasion though."  
  
"How's the planning going for that?"

"Great! Maria-chan is one hell of a party planner. I see it in her future. The menu is done. Decorations are ordered. With the menu being sorted and being simple I will even be able to enjoy the party as I won't be in the kitchen all night."

"That's good. I heard last years party was a huge success."

Kyoko nodded. She loved remembering last years party.

The make-up artist stepped back declaring her work done.   
Kyoko looked amazing. The make-up artist had co-ordinated it with her clothing. She looked mature and sexy. She felt very Natsu.

Todays interview was Box-R promo. Kyoko was breezing through it, answering questions precisely and clearly but with humour and teasing. Ryu was watching from the sidelines.

~Kyoko is so charismatic. I don't think she realises the effect she has.~

This was thought at the same time as the host dropped all of his question cards. He had been caught off guard by Kyokos smile.   
The host started stuttering.

"CUT!" yelled the director, "TAKE 5!"

Kyoko looked bemused.  
"Don't worry Kyoko-san. It has nothing to do with you. It appears our host needs a few moments to compose himself."

The host was profusely apologising while picking up his cards. Ryu brought Kyoko some water.

"You've got to learn to control that smile. It's hazardous."   
Ryu chuckled.

Kyoko looked at her questioningly and Ryus only response was to gesture at the host. Kyoko still didn't get it. Ryu could only hope that one day she might.

The director called order to the set. The host seemed to have regained his composure and someone started counting down. He apologised for the last time and the director called action.

Kyoko was asked more about Box-R and what they could expect to happen. After a few basic questions, it was over. The host apologised again before scurrying off to his dressing room. The director apologised for the trouble the host had caused and praised Kyoko on keeping a cool head.

Ryu and Kyoko said thank you, good bye and headed out.  
"Is there anything else today?"

Ryu shook her head.  
"I left your Sunday quite open so you could get a last read through of the script, get into it, relax a little."

"I appreciate it Ryu-san but I think I should go explain things to Ren."

The ride back to Rens was tense and silent. Ryu knew better than to interrupt Kyoko while she was planning on the best way to explain things to Ren.

Ryu gently touched Kyokos shoulder.  
"We're here. Are you ready?"

"Not really but I have to do this."

She steeled herself. She took large deep breaths as she went to Rens apartment. She knocked on the door.

"Are you mad?" she asked as soon as he opened the door.

"Come in Kyoko."

~Well at least I'm still Kyoko~

She followed Ren in.

"Ren. Are you mad at me?"

He took a deep breath.

"I was, but I hid Corn and so many other things. I can see why you hid Bo. I'm guessing you thought it was because I wouldn't have told you things and let me help if I knew it was you. At that point we weren't on the best of terms."

"That's actually exactly it... How'd you do that?"

Ren shrugged.  
"I know you."

"So you're not mad?"

Ren laughed.   
"No Kyoko. I even understand why you did it. Now my lovely chicken, with that resolved, would you like to do some script work? Drama starts tomorrow."

"Ah Ren I'd love help with my script."

"OH, ummm... Kyoko?"

"Yes Ren?"

"It's actually our script... I'm the knight. I didn't want to tell you because at the time because when I found out you would be in the new drama, it was after the Misako incident. With all that's gone on I completely forgot to tell you."

"Well..."

Ren prepared for a telling off.

"That makes it easier to practice having my co-star to practice with."

Ren looked at her in shock. She smiled at him and they spent the next few hours practicing lines and scenes, trying to get a feel for the characters and moods.

"I think there is a good place to stop for now. I hope it gets given a name tomorrow. Kyoko in 'untitled movie'" said Ren.

Kyoko laughed.  
"Tsuruga Ren in 'what's this called?'"

They were both laughing and batted about a few more silly ideas.

"Ren I hate to interrupt a good mood, but could you give me a ride home?"

"Of course"

Speeding through the night they debated what the drama could be called.   
Kyoko said 'the rightful queen'.  
Ren reckoned 'happily ever after'.  
They decided to make it a wager. The closest to the actual title would win. The loser would have to take the winner out on a date. Terms settled, they agreed and set the bet.

Ren pulled up at the Darumaya. Kyoko leant over and gave Ren a kiss goodnight. She disappeared into the restaurant.

They were both happy.

　

But they had forgotten something.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Monday morning. 8:30am.

Ren, Kyoko, Yashiro and Ryu were stood talking in the parking lot of the studio that was due to film their new drama.   
Yashiro looked uncomfortable.   
"Hey, Yashiro-san, what's wrong?" asked Kyoko.   
Ren looked at Yashiro and put the pieces together. He laughed.   
"Yashiro. She knows. I told her."

Yashiro nearly cried with relief. Kyoko and Ryu looked confused.

"When I first found out you were the star I asked that you weren't told that I was also starring. We were having... issues at the time. With all thats gone on I totally forgot to tell Yashiro that it was okay for you to know."   
Rens eye were sparkling with the laughter he was trying so hard to hold in.

Kyoko and Ryu giggled. Yashiro looked furious. Ren looked sheepish.

"I am sorry Yashiro. Really I am."

Yashiro considered it. Ren really did look apologetic and with the girls still laughing at the pair of them, it was difficult to stay mad at Ren.

"It's alright Ren. I suppose it has been a bit busy."  
Ren took Kyokos hand. She flushed but didn't try to pull away.  
"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Sure. The president complained that there was no gossip about me around. It's publicity for the both of us and our dramas. Plus, I don't want to hide."  
He took a deep breath and gave her hand a squeeze.  
"I love you Kyoko and everyone should and will know it!"

Kyoko flashed a brilliant scarlet from head to toe and swatted his arm playfully. Yashiro had slipped on his gloves and was taking pictures. Ryu was taking notes. Yashiro turned her.  
"Are you ever going to put that notebook down?"

"I don't know... You ever going to stop fan-girling over them?"

Ren and Kyoko snorted.   
"There's about as much chance of that as there is the president giving up on love!"

Yashiro opened his mouth to protest but nothing came. They were right.

"Okay, okay. Pick on the manager time is over. You two should get upstairs, it'll be starting soon. I will be in the coffee lounge on the third floor."

Ren and Kyoko waved goodbye to their managers in the foyer. They headed along a corridor to the reading room assigned for today.

Ryu went with Yashiro. He flashed her a handsome smile.  
"I can buy you that drink now."

Ryu smiled weakly.  
"Sure. Why not."

　

Kyoko was clutching Rens hand.  
"Are you really sure your okay with this?"  
"Kyoko. I have never been more sure in my life."  
She fidgeted.  
"What is it?"  
"I'm just worried that it'll hurt your reputation, someone of your caliber being seen with me."  
  
Ren was suddenly very angry. Kyokos grudges were out in full force bathing in it, rolling around in it.   
"Don't ever say anything like that again! There is nothing wrong with you and I am proud and amazed to have you by my side."

"But I..."

"Positivity."

Kyoko groaned. Did everyone know about that conversation?!

**(A/N. Of course they do! It's Lory. He probably did a memo or something.)**

"Silver linings. That's what Ryu-san said. Silver linings."  
"That's a good one."

Ren squeezed her hand as they stood outside of the reading room.   
"I'll be right by your side."

Kyoko opened the door, and was nearly knocked backwards by the almost banshee like screech that erupted out the door.

"Ren-kun!! I'm so happy to see you! I can't believe we're working together again!!"

It was Misako. Ren groaned. Mia was halfway across the room to Ren when she stopped. She followed Rens arm, to his hand, which was holding onto Kyokos.

"What is that?!" Mia said scornfully, pointing at Kyoko. "What's a crew member doing in here?!"

Ren smiled his smile.  
**(A/N. We all know which one... It's just extra scary today.)**

Kyokos grudges had retrieved popcorn and were settling in for the show.   
However Ren, being Ren, was entirely professional. He pulled Kyoko forward as if presenting her.

"This is Mogami Kyoko. She is our lead."

You could have heard a pin drop. Ren took great satisfaction in watching Mia's jaw hit the floor. Even the Kuon in his head was appeased by Mias reaction. Kyoko blushed and took her hand from Rens so she could properly bow.  
"Please take care of me. I look forward to working with you all."

Ren's face was blank and careful, but on the inside he was laughing. Kyoko was so unfailing polite and professional that Mia had no response. Everyone had frozen to watch the interaction between the 3, waiting to see what happened.

**BANG**

The door was thrown open and the director strolled in.

"Hello, hello, hello!!"

Kyoko had taken her seat and was nearly blown away by the enthusiasm that the man exuded. The director moved to the head of the table and held his arms open wide for attention.  
"I am Shinrei Shin. You can call me Director or Shin-Shin, whichever you'd like."

Kyoko giggled. He pointed to her.

"Seeing as you are the only brave enough to laugh, you can go next."

Kyoko gulped. Ren gave her a wink. As the director sat down, she stood up.

"I am Mogami Kyoko. This is my first lead so please guide me and take care of me."  
She bowed.

Mia spoke up.  
"Great! A newbie lead. Have you got any experience rookie?"

Kyoko took a breath.   
"I do. I have done PV's, CM's and dramas. I was in Dark Moon and am currently in Box-R."

"Is that supposed to impress me," Mia said, voice full of scorn, "what are you? Credited as school girl #3 and innocent bystander 6?"

Mia looked round the room, smug, as if expecting praise for calling out the rookie. The director looked angry as did the rest of the cast. Ren looked calm, but his hand was clenched so tight his knuckled had gone white.

Kyoko stood up straighter (if at all possible) and stared directly into Misako Mias eyes.  
"I am Hongo Mio and I am Natsu."

There was an uproar. The cast couldn't believe it. Ren looked incredibly proud. The director looked smug. Mia looked furious. Once the chatter had died down it was Rens turn. His voice and presence managed to calm everyone down. It was orderly and professional until it got to Mia. She stood up and thrust her chest forwards.

"I am Misako Mia and I will be the evil queen. I have been in many dramas and movies. You're very lucky to be working with me. I mean someone with my experience will obviously prove invaluable."

Mia looked around as if expecting a round of applause or a furtive glance or two at her chest. Everyone was looking at her coldly. She threw herself back into her chair, arms crossed, sulking.

The director got their attention.

"So I know you're all excited! So am I! And it gets better! There are new scripts. More detailed, names and such. Oh, and the title."

Ren and Kyoko flipped over their scripts.  
'Ever after'

Ren chuckled low and under his breath. Kyoko flashed him a smile. He leaned over and whispered in Kyoko's ear.  
"You owe me a date."

Kyoko turned pink and playfully pushed Ren away.

"Now everyone!" the director boomed making everyone jump.  
"Today is the lovely 8th of November. We will commence filming in one week!"

"A WEEK?!" screeched Mia. "How can I be expected to learn an entirely new script in a week?!"

"Well you read the previous script, yes?"

"Of course."

"Well then, it shouldn't be a problem. There are some changes but nothing to major. A week is more than enough time."

"But I have other work as well unlike others."

The director just stared at her.  
"If you find it so troublesome to learn a few new lines in a week then I would suggest you quit. If you are that busy that you cannot learn a few lines, I would suggest you quit."

"I just might, then what would you do? It'll delay filming."

"I will recast the part."

"Good luck with that," Mia said.

Kyoko raised her hand.  
"Yes Kyoko-chan?"  
She blushed slightly at the informal way the director had called her but spoke up.  
"I know someone who could not only learn the entire script in 5 minutes but would also be very grateful for the part."

Mia shot daggers at her. If looks could kill.

Kyoko had not meant it maliciously, she was honestly just trying to be helpful. The director seemed to be considering it.

"Right. Filming begins at 9am. Misako-san. If you are even one minute late I will take it as your choice to quit and you will forfeit the part."

Mia looked livid. The director clapped his hands together.   
"That's all for today. You are all dismissed."

Mia rose first and stormed out of the room. Some of the others came over to congratulate Kyoko on her part and her previous works. Ren stood by her side, answering questions and chatting.

"Oh Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko jumped.  
"Y-yes director."

"Could I have this persons number? They sound truly interesting."

"Umm... Could I phone her and check quickly?"

"Yes, yes! Actually it might be better if you explain it than me phoning her and confusing her."

Kyoko excused herself and stepped away to call Kanae.  
After 3 rings she answered.

"What?"  
"That's no way to answer Moko-san! What if it hadn't been me?!"  
"I have called ID."  
"Oh... Anyway. I'm at the first meeting for my new project and I may have mentioned you. The director would like to talk to you. Can I give him your number?"  
"Eh? You mentioned me?"  
Kyoko explained about Mias outburst.  
"So I could steal her part?"  
"Yes"  
"Excellent. No one gets away with speaking to my fellow LoveMe colleague like that. Except me. Yes give him my number. If he has time you could even just put him on now."

Kyoko ducked back into the room and signalled the director.

"She is free to talk now if you have a moment. Please feel free to use my phone director."

He took it and started talking to Kanae. After a few minutes he ended the call and returned the phone.

"She's very eager. That's good. She also asked me to pass on her thanks to you."

Kyoko smiled and bowed to the director. She bid him goodbye and went back to join Ren.

"Ready?"  
Kyoko nodded. It wasn't until the were back at the car that Ren spoke.

"That was nice of you to suggest Kotonami-san. It probably greatly helped the director."

"How?"

"Misako is very likely to cause problems. By pointing out how easily she can actually be replaced may get her to stop and think before she acts."

Kyoko looked upset.  
"I didn't mean it like that! I was just setting an example."

"I know but it was good. Hopefully Misako will act professionally now. Think of it like Ruriko-san. You challenged her, she got better at her acting. Kotonami-san will challenge Misako, hopefully she will get better."

"So it's like an exercise... to get Misako to act better?"

"Exactly that."

This explanation seemed to mollify Kyoko. Ren pulled her in for a hug.   
"You are simply amazing. What else do you have today?"

She thought for a moment.  
"I have Kimagure Rock today."  
She checked her watch.  
"In about an hour and a half."  
"Late lunch?"  
"Sure, what do you want?"

Dozens of ideas ran through Ren's mind. Some of the ideas where actually food while others were only fit for the Emperor of the Night. Others made even Kuon blush.   
Kyoko waved a hand in front of Rens face.  
"Ren?"  
"Hamburger?"  
  
Kyoko laughed.   
She was still laughing as they drove off.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Kyoko had enjoyed lunch with Ren. She loved spending time with him and thoroughly enjoyed his company. He had dropped her off at TBM at just gone half 1, clucking lightly at Kyoko as she closed the car door. As she turned to wave goodbye, she also stuck her tongue out at him. Ren drove off laughing.

"HEY! KYOKO-CHAN!"

She spun round at the shout and was greeted by Yuusei and Shinichi Ishiibashi.   
"Hey," she said bowing, "Where's Hikaru-san?"

"He's somewhere around. Probably with todays guest."

"Oh, they're here already?"

Yuusei nodded.  
"She is and she's one of the bad ones. Very, very demanding. Everything has to go her way, be done her way, she's knows best."

Kyoko groaned.  
"Uh. No. They're always horrible to me."

Shinichi patted her on the head.

"It'll be okay Kyoko-chan. You'll get through. You always do."

Kyoko smiled at the brothers. They took an arm each and escorted Kyoko to the changing rooms. They passed the guests changing room first and Kyoko glanced at the name plate.

'Misako Mia'

Kyoko groaned inwardly. She thanked Bo in her head, because he would protect her from Misako recognising her.   
Shinichi got her attention.  
"Do you need help getting into your Bo suit?"  
She shook her head.   
"I got it."  
  
In her changing room, she text Ren.

<Misako is todays guest> K  
<Good luck. I know you will do well. I'll be reading the script at home. I will pick you up after filming.> R

Smiling Kyoko put her phone away and stepped into Bo's costume. The AD knocked on the door and Hikaru was with him.   
"Hi Hikaru-san! Could you zip me up please?"

Hikaru stepped into the room while the AD vanished after informing Kyoko she had 5 minutes. Hikaru zipped her up.

"I saw who the guest is today. You okay?"

"Mhmm. I'll be fine. I am a professional."

"How are you a Tsuruga-san?"

Kyoko just contentedly sighed.

"He's a very lucky man."

Kyoko, being Kyoko, totally misread Hikarus face and glomped him.

"Don't worry Hikaru-san!! You'll find someone one day!"

It was a weird sensation, being told by the girl you had feelings for, who was dressed as half a chicken, that he would find someone.   
He had to smile.

"Thanks Kyoko-chan."   
He looked at the clock on the wall.   
"You should get your head on. You have to go get the guest."

Kyoko sighed and plopped Bo's head over her own.

He grabbed the board he used to communicate to the guests and made a 'ta-da' motion. Hikaru applauded.

"Ready?"

He nodded and waddled down the corridor to the guests room. He braced himself and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again. And again.

He slightly opened the door and squawked questioningly. Misako was sat on the sofa.

"Finally! I thought I'd have to answer it myself. You can't expect someone of my caliber to open doors."

Bo cocked his head to one side and shrugged.  
Misako looked Bo up and down, scrutinising.

"What? Are you stupid? You can't talk?"

Bo squawked.

"Do you even know what I'll be doing?"

Bo shrugged and held up the sign.   
'I am here to escort you.'

Misako tsked and swore.  
"Stupid, low rent fucking show. Fine. Move."

Misako stormed out of the door and turned the wrong way. Bo stood at the door, clucked and gestured wildly in the opposite direction.

"What?"

Bo pointed the correct way again.

Misako spun on her heels and stalked off the right way.

"It's all your fault for letting me leave first. Some escort you are."

Kyoko took solace in the fact that all the corridors had CCTV and if questioned it would be easy to show.

Mia had stopped again. She had no idea which way to go. Bo waddled up to her and offered up a wing.

"Like I'd touch that filthy costume."

Bo gave an indignant squawk. He waddled ahead and gestured for her to follow.

He delivered Misako to the Ishiibashi brothers and stuck his beak up in the air. The producer called order and reminded cast and crew that todays shoot would be live. The Ishiibashis took their cue and began the show. After some basic banter they introduced Misako.

The first section was to be the egg questions.

Bo took the basket from a stage hand and plodded on stage to present the basket to the brothers with an overstated flourish and a huge wink.  
Mia was not endearing herself to the crowd. She was showing them her back, and a lot of it. Her top was strappy and barely covered anything and her skirt was one misplaced leg away from showing Japan everything.  
Yuusei asked the first question.

"Who is your idol?"

"That's easy," Mia scoffed, "myself. Why would I want to thank or revere someone who was of no help to me? I brought myself up to where I am now."

Bo covered his eyes with a wing. The Ishiibashis weren't sure what to do so just moved on to the next question.

"There are rumours about you starring in a new drama. Is there anything you can tell us?"

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and said in a tone that suggested boredom and indifference;  
"It's some sappy princess love story. They picked me to elevate it and hopefully make it popular. To be honest I'm their only chance, my co-stars are morons. Untalented, untested, unskilled. The director is a terrible bore."

Kyoko was so mad that she had dropped Bo and was currently looking for something to hit Misako with.   
The director was waving his arms, yelling cut.

Hikaru decided to take the plunge and asked;  
"Ummm.... Misako-san. You remember that this is a live show today right?"

"Hmph it's fine. You can take out anything you don't like in editing."

The producer had stormed over.   
"THERE IS NO EDITING! THIS IS LIVE TV! AS IN EVERYONE SEES EXACTLY WHAT WE ARE SHOOTING!!"

"And?"

"YOU JUST BADMOUTHED THE ENTIRE CAST AND CREW OF YOUR NEW DRAMA LIVE ON AIR!"

The producer shouted that they had 30 seconds left. Kyoko got back into Bo and everyone returned to their places. The brothers and the director were staring at Misako in disbelief.

Someone, somewhere started counting down from 10.

The brothers rearranged their faces. The director sighed in exasperation.

3

2

1

"I don't get what the big problem is really. Like anyone who watches this low-rate show has an ounce of talent or intelligence."

The crowd went nuts. Hikaru and Shinichi groaned. Yuusei slapped his palm against his forehead. Two stage hands where holding back the producer.

Bo cast about furiously for any type of distraction to salvage the situation. He grabbed Hikaru and dragged him over to the second part of the show. It was a catwalk. Misako and Bo were supposed to have a model-off. Bo dragged Hikaru up the steps and shoved him down the catwalk. He stood frozen for a moment so Bo gestured wildly. The audience had turned to the crazy, flapping chicken, as had all the cameras. Hikaru blinked in the light.   
He turned back to the crazy chicken who was now pulling weird poses.

_~Aha! I see!~_

Hikaru stood on his tiptoes as if in invisible heels and strutted down the rest of the runway. He pulled an amazingly silly pose. A spotlight spun round and showed Bo rolling up imaginary sleeves. Challenge accepted!  
The audience laughed.

Bo skipped down the runaway as much was possible in a chicken suit. A little spin at the end and an over the top 'ta-da' motion. As he spun round to walk back down, Kyokos grudges alerted him to the angry vibe coming from the other stage.  
Misako was staring at Bo with a look of pure hatred. She stormed off the stage and Shinichi followed her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the producer run after her too. Yuusei stepped up on the runway, acting as another distraction.

A few moments later the producer called commercial. He rushed over and Kyoko dropped Bo.

"Mogami. As much as I don't like you because of a certain first episode, you have certainly redeemed yourself today. Nice distraction."

Kyoko said a quiet thank you and bowed. Shinichi rushed in.   
"She's gone! Left the building gone! We still over an hour of show to do! What do we do?!"

Kyoko raised a hand and looked at the pale, panicking producer.

"Sir? I can have a guest here in 15 minutes. If they agree."

"Really? Who?"

"Could I phone and check first? In case he says no?"

"You have two minutes."

Kyoko ran to her dressing room, faster than one would have thought possible in a chicken suit.

"Phone, phone, phone, phone"  
She held it up in victory.

**RING RING**

"Yes Kyoko"

"Ren I have a huge favour to ask. Can you come to TBM and be a guest on Kimagure Rock because Misako walked out and now we have..."  
Ren cut her off.   
"Misako walked out?"  
"I'll explain later. Please help me."  
"I am already on my way."  
"Thank you Ren. I owe you."

Whatever he said in response was lost as Kyoko hung up, threw her phone back in her bag, and made it back to the director in light speed.

The director looked at her.  
"Well?"

"He-said-yes" gasped out Kyoko, "he-will-be-here-in-15"

"Who is it?"

"Tsuruga Ren"

The director gasped and grabbed what he thought was a shoulder. He was gripping quite tightly.  
"You got Tsuruga Ren to appear?!"

Kyoko nodded.

The director exploded, shouting directions and orders out.   
"Get paper into the crowd, get them to write questions. We'll use the waiting time for the promos we would usually show at the end."

Kyoko shoved Bo's head back on and joined the brothers on stage. They came back off the commercial and the first thing they did was apologise.

"We apologise for the interruption to todays show. Our last guest felt a bit ill. We would like to state that her views do not support the views of TBM, Kimagure Rock or anyone affiliated. Please be patient as we wait for the next guest. Paper is being distributed so you can write some questions for our next guest. He is an actor, so bear that in mind."

The crowd cheered and made some wildly correct guesses about who was up next. The brothers started going through the PV's and promos they usually showed at the end. Bo caught the director waving at him and sidled off the stage.

"He's here."

Bo ran backstage to find Ren. When he found him he stopped. Kyoko resurfaced. Ren was in a tight t-shirt and jeans with a casual open shirt over the top. He looked gorgeous.   
She ran up to him, pulling Bo's head off.

"Ren! Thank you! You've saved the show and me! I'm so sorry and I owe you one!"

"It's okay Kyoko. You don't owe me anything. Just seeing you dressed like this is enough. You look adorable."

She blushed and Ren touched her cheek.   
"I hope you never stop doing this."

He kissed her forehead and took Bo's head from her.

"Ready?"

She nodded and he replaced Bo's head over hers.

"Bo?"

Bo nodded.

"Are you ready?"

"SQUAWK!"

　

It was a huge success.

The audience went crazy when the brothers presented their guest. Ren answered all the questions, did the catwalk and remained polite, professional and devastingly handsome throughout.

At the end of the show, the director and the producer rushed over to them and started gushing with praise and gratitude. Ren rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.   
"It was no problem I would have been here anyway to pick up Mogami-san"

The director and producer turned to Kyoko.

"Kyoko due to your amazing piece of butt saving I can see a bonus in this for you. But I have to know. How did you achieve it exactly?"

Ren saw Kyokos hesitation.

"Mogami-san is my co-star in a new drama. We have a script read through planned for tonight."

Kyoko relaxed. 'Thank you' she mouthed to Ren. He winked.

Apparently satisfied with the answer the producer and director once again thanked him, bowed their goodbyes and went off to do whatever important things it is they do.

Kyoko turned to Ren.  
"I'll be back in a moment."

She sped off to get changed.

After stepping out of Bo, Kyoko shook her hair out the band she used to keep the hair out of her eyes and brushed it out. She ran a brush through her hair, scooped up her bag and threw Bo in the cart to take him to cleaning.

She dropped him off with the cleaners and thanked Bo for his hard days work. She was in such a good mood, that she didn't notice she was being followed. They were glaring at her.

They followed her to the laundry and back.

They saw her meet up with Ren.

They saw them look both ways to check the coast is clear.

They saw them kiss.

Kyoko and Ren both missed the intense vibe of hatred. They watched them drive away.

　

　

"HOW DARE YOU! HE'S MINE!"

 


	20. Chapter 20

"So, how did I end up on Kimagure today then?"

Kyoko explained all about Misakos attitude and her very rude, very live comments. By the time she was finished Ren was tightly clutching the steering wheel.   
"How entirely unprofessional and stupid."

Kyoko nodded.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?"

Ren did a double take.  
"That was rather an abrupt change of subject. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about her anymore. She badmouthed you, the brothers, our shows, our fans."

"Okay then. Omelettes?"

Kyoko shot him a sly sideways glance.   
"Was that a chicken pun?"

Ren laughed.

This caused a discussion about eggs and the fact that Ren didn't have any.

"So I have to go to the store?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well then pull over here."

"What? Why?!"

"I'm going to buy that cashier some flowers."

　

Ren pulled the car over to the side of the road, just outside a florists. Kyoko dashed inside. She chose a small multicolour bunch of roses with a card that read; 'Thank you for everything, from your actor friends.'

Back in the car she showed Ren. He agreed that the card and flowers were lovely.   
He pulled into his space under his building and Kyoko hopped out of the car and made for the store. Ren smiled and headed up to his apartment. When she walked into the store, she headed straight for the tills.   
It wasn't the usual girl on the till. She asked the girl if she knew where the other cashier was, and the girl informed her she was out back on break and she was welcome to go back and see her.  
**(A/N. Everyone who works in the store near/in Rens building knows who she is. Think of how many times she's been in there.)**

Kyoko found her in the break room.

"Kyoko-san! Is everything okay?"

"Ah yes! I would say hello properly but I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"I'm Kotaru Aoi. It's very nice to meet you Mogami Kyoko."  
She bowed deeply. Kyoko wondered how Aoi knew her proper name. She had never told anyone here and it wasn't public knowledge.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course! You've been here many times, and I'm a huge Box-R fan."

"But how do you know my name?"

"Oh. I...um.. have heard Tsuruga-san call you Mogami-san before. I'm sorry for eavesdropping."

Kyoko was relieved. It was purely a coincidence.   
"That's fine. I mean you must have heard it a lot so it was sure to stick with you."

She looked at the girl and presented her the flowers.

"These are from myself and Tsuruga-san. To say thank you. You are very polite and discreet and caring. To thank you for being a fan."

Aoi started gushing. She found the card in amongst them, read it and got a strange look on her face that was gone almost as quick as it arrived. Kyoko missed it.

"I'm sorry. I have to go now. I have someone waiting."

"Is it Tsuruga-san? Are you cooking for him?"

Kyoko nodded. Aoi smiled.

"Good. He always eats properly when you do."

Kyoko laughed. All those arguments about food this girl must have overheard. She bowed her apologies and headed back into the store proper, where she picked up some basics. She thanked the cashier for her help and with a wave, headed to Ren's.

Stood in the lift she could hear a faint thumping coming from somewhere in the building. She prayed it wasn't the cable and breathed a huge sigh of relief when it stopped safely on Rens floor. The thumping was getting louder and when the doors dinged open it was even louder still.

There was now an indistinct voice mixed in with the thumping. She turned the corner and located the source. Misako was outside Rens, hammering on his front door. Taking a deep breath she walked down the corridor. Towards Misako. Who had a look of utter disbelief on her face when she realised who was walking towards her.

"Uh. What are you doing here rookie?"

"I am here to see Ren-san. Can I ask what you are here for?"

"Same thing as you. Except I don't think he's in. I've been knocking for ages."

Misako stepped back from the door and slid down the opposite wall til she sat down with a bump.

"I wanted him to take me for dinner to make up for the awful day I've had."

"He could have plans already or still be at work."

Mia glared at her.

"May I try?"

Misako gestured to the door.  
"Have at it."

Kyoko stepped up and lightly knocked on the door 3 times. Almost immediately the door opened and there was Ren, surrounded by a very strange aura. He was conflicted with happiness at seeing Kyoko and irritation at Misako.

"Come in Kyoko. Misako-san. Please leave before I call security."

"Why?" Misako whined.

"You've been hammering at my door for a while now, disturbing me and my neighbours."

"Then why didn't you just answer?"

"I was busy."

"But you answered the door for her," Misako spat, pointing at Kyoko.

"She was expected. Obviously I do not open my door to just anyone. My building security is very good, but there are some very determined fans out there."

Misako was still slumped against the wall. She started trying to get up but couldn't find the purchase in her heels.

"Well you've opened it now. I'll just come in and wait while you get changed. Then you can take me to dinner."

"No."

It rang with a serious finality and Kyoko flinched at the Demon Lord aura radiating from him. Misako was totally oblivious.

"Okay, prude. I'll wait out here."

"No. You will leave or I will call security."

"No I won't!" Misako screeched, "Why won't you take me to dinner?!"

"I have plans with Kyoko."

At the mention of her name, she slid along the wall and into the safety of Rens apartment.

"You'd rather spend the evening with that, that newbie than with me?"  
She tried to gesture to herself sexily, but it failed, what with her being sat on the floor still.

"Yes."

The grudges were dancing in a conga line to the tune of three different peoples angers.   
Misako went pale with rage.   
"What are you?! BLIND? She's so, so ordinary. So ugly and plain and about as sexually attractive as a doorknob."

Ren took a subconscious step forwards. Kyoko grabbed the back of his shirt and he stopped. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.   
~ _Not now Kuon~_ he thought.

"What does she have that I don't?"

 ** _A personality - laughed Rens Kuon._**  
 ** _Dignity - said Mio_**  
 ** _Dress sense - scoffed Natsu_**  
 ** _Charm - Kyokos Kuon sniggered_**  
 ** _Wouldn't know where to start - Setsu added_**  
 ** _Bo was squawking some very vulgar words. She had ruined the show and abused fans_**.

Ren didn't answer. Kyoko wisely chose to keep the others opinions to herself. Instead Ren closed the door in Misakos face. She scrambled across the hallway and started hammering on the door again.  
A few minutes later two security guards appeared. Misako blinked at them disbelievingly.  
~ _He really did call security~_

They grabbed an arm each and pulled her to her feet. She started struggling so they let her go. Misako instantly took the chance to begin banging on Rens door again. The security guards grabbed her arms again and began pulling her towards the lift. She was dragged away, screaming that Ren didn't know what he was missing and that he was crazy.

  
Ren leant against the door and sighed. Kyoko dropped her bag and hugged him. Ren startled.

"What was that for?"

"For handling that amazingly well. For protecting me."

Ren squeezed her.   
"I'm so sorry Kyoko. That woman does not understand the word no."

"It's fine. It's me your having dinner with."

Ren kissed her on the top of the head.  
"One of these days I might deserve you," he mumbled against her hair.

"It's something we can work on together."

Ren kissed her again, this time properly. It became more passionate and when they finally broke apart they were both gasping for air. Kyoko blushed. Ren grinned.

"Oh! The eggs! I dropped them!"

"Then we'll just have to have them scrambled."

"Ren," Kyoko giggled, "put me down! If you want dinner then you're going to have to release me."

"Don't want to" he growled into her ear.

"Have you even eaten today?"

Rens stomach grumbled. Kyoko cocked an eyebrow at him. It rumbled again and he released her, putting his hands in the air.

Kyoko managed to put together dinner with only minor harassment. Ren text Yashiro and Ryu all about Misako while watching Kyoko work in the kitchen.

Dinner was subdued, with most of the noise coming from cutlery and the TV that was currently showing todays Kimagure Rock it had recorded. Kyoko jumped when Ren burst out laughing at Bo's ridiculous poses on the catwalk and Hikarus stunned look.

"I see I taught you well" he choked out while laughing.

Kyoko threw a cushion at him.

"It was the only thing I could think of! And it worked didn't it?"

Ren was still laughing, tears rolling down his face. Kyoko looked down at the table.

"Ren"

She sounded so solemn that Ren instantly stopped laughing. He wiped his face and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Thank you so much!"   
She flung herself into a full dogzea.  
"I'm so sorry that I had to ask for this favour and interrupted your free time."

"Kyoko, I told you, anything for you. Plus it was fun and I helped the show. I will always be here to help you no matter what. I know you'd do the same for me."

Kyoko mumbled into the floor. Whatever she said was lost to the carpet.

"Kyoko. Would you please talk to me and not my carpet?"

She turned her head so she could peek out from behind her hair.

"Do you mean that?"

Ren sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"I wish you'd stop doubting me. I am here for you. Always and forever. I may have kept things hidden before but I will never lie to you. What will it take for you to believe me?"

Kyoko shot up and started waving her hands in the about.

"T-that's not what I meant! I just - I'm not used to this. Reciprocal love where I don't have to do things for your attention and affection. I believe you, I do. I'm just waiting for it to hit me that it's real. I'm so scared because I don't know what to do or say. I don't know what I'm doing and what if I screw up and I break us?"

"Kyoko. I literally threw you out of LME. I was quite mean to you. I lied."

"That was the past and is forgiven."

"Then we can get through anything then."

Kyoko looked at him, really looked. She saw that the thought of her not believing him had hurt. She scrambled across the carpet and into Rens lap. She snuggled into him.

"I'm sorry. I'll be better."

Ren wrapped him arms around her.

"You are perfectly fine the way you are now."

He kissed the top of her head. Kyoko felt safe and warm. She tilted her head back so she could meet Rens lips. It grew deeper and more passionate. Ren pushed her gently down and started running his hand along her arm. Kyoko put her arms around his neck. Rens hands had slid down to Kyokos waist and slightly raised her top. His thumb was making small, slow circles on her waist. He started laying light kissed from collarbone to ear and Kyoko froze and gripped Rens shoulders, torn between desire and the thought and need to push him away because this wasn't what proper young ladies did.

**RING**

Kyokos phone started ringing. She unfroze, grateful for the distraction. Ren head-butted the floor. He moved to the side so that Kyoko could get up. Kyoko sprinted for her phone. He rolled onto his back and flung an arm over his eyes. He huffed. Ren knew she was talking to Ryu as she had said her name a few times now. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch Kyoko.   
She did not look happy. Ren frowned. She uh-huhed and said yes a lot. Her frown deepened.

"No. I'm at Rens right now. Straight after. No. What time? Yes, it was live. Okay. I'll stay here. See you soon."

Kyoko hung up and phone and started shaking.

"Kyoko are you okay?"

"I'm not sure."

"What did Ryu-san want?"

"Someone left a package for me at the Darumaya. Okami smelt it and called Ryu-san."

Ren looked confused.   
"Did you say smell?"

Kyoko nodded.   
"Apparently it is supposed to be an effigy of me. It's made out of some not some very nice things."

"Maybe it's something from Maria-chan?"

Kyoko snorted. She explained that the president had given them a room at LME for that purpose.

Ren looked bemused, but shook his head. He would probably never understand the girls curse obsession or why Lory indulged such things.

"Why did you say it was live?"

"Oh. I apparently assaulted a photographer outside of a bar this afternoon. At 3pm. I was at TBM."

Ren started laughing.   
"Ren," she slapped his arm, "this is not funny!"

"Yes. Yes it is. Think about it! Whoever did this trying to get you in trouble picked the most impossible of scenarios! You at a bar? You hitting someone? In public? It's hilarious. They couldn't have picked anything else!? Anything else would have been more believable!"

He started laughing again. Kyoko stared at the man who was now rolling around in mirth on his floor. He occasionally gasped out the word impossible before laughing harder. Kyoko thought about it. Once the shock of someone attempting this to ruin her name had worn off, she saw it from Rens view. Pretty soon they were both rolling around laughing.

Someone started knocking on the door.  
"Gods, that better not be Misako."

Ren jumped up off the floor and checked through the spyhole. It was Yashiro. As soon as the lock had cleared the frame, Yashiro burst in.

"Kyoko....package...trouble." He gasped.

Then he blinked and momentarily forgot about breathing all together. Kyoko was still sat on the floor, looking decidedly rumpled. Yashiro turned to Ren with a big grin and raised his eyebrows. Ren shook his head and Yashiro looked mildly disappointed but he understood that even this was great progress.

"Good evening Yashiro. Kyoko is fully aware of the situation. Ryu-san phoned her not moments ago."

"Oh"

Yashiro looked deflated.   
Kyoko sniggered.  
"Ryu-san is her own brand of super."

"Why aren't you upset? Usually you'd be wailing and apologising by now."

"Hey!," Kyoko looked indignant. Then she thought.   
"Yes okay in the past I would have. But I'm different now. Plus Ren helped me see how preposterous it all is."

Yashiro spluttered and tried to keep a straight face but he made the mistake of looking at Ren who had laughter in his eyes.  
He burst out laughing.  
"It's like they didn't even try! Did they pick a name at random or something?"

The three collapsed laughing.   
After what seemed like a lifetime, the three picked themselves up. Ren went to get drinks, Kyoko let Kanae know what was going on and Yashiro did whatever supermanager thing he did. Yashiro was mainly reporting to the president that Kyoko had been informed, was fine, and how he had found their favourite couple when he gained entry to Rens apartment.

All 3 sat on the sofa and Ren showed Yashiro Misakos outburst on Kimagure Rock. Yashiro was shocked. He had never seen anyone so unprofessional. Kyoko told him all about the behind cameras stuff and the two of them related the story of Misako at the door.   
"She thought you could edit live TV? And thought you'd take her out to dinner?"

Kyoko nodded.

Yashiros face darkened.  
_~Maybe Misako sent the package and the fake report. ~_

_~Nah she wouldn't have touched that package.~_

He turned to look at his favourite couple.

"Kyoko-chan. Due to the package would you please stay here tonight? I'm sure everyone will sleep better knowing you are safe."

Kyoko looked at Ren who nodded.

"Okay. But just tonight. I won't be scared out of my home."

Ren grimaced and began planning ways he could get Kyoko to move. He hated himself for plotting against her, but was sure he could get everyone in on it.

Yashiro shot up from the sofa after looking at the clock.

"It's past midnight! I'll take my leave now. You two, bed."  
Realising what he said, he added,   
"Separate ones."

Kyoko flushed scarlet. Ren put on a fake smile and saw Yashiro out.

"As annoying as he is, he's right." Ren sighed.

Kyoko looked alarmed.  
"Of course we'll be in separate beds!"

Ren laughed.  
"You'll have the guest room as usual. You have some clothes in there. They are Setsu's but there should be something."

Ren kissed Kyoko on the forehead and turned to leave. Kyoko held his arm.  
She stepped in close and kissed him properly.  
"Good night Ren" she said and disappeared into guest room.

Ren spent the night thinking of Kyoko.

Natsu spent the whole night smug faced.

 


	21. Chapter 21

One week later. Monday November 14th.

The week passed without serious incident. The worst thing anyone tried to do was some trashy paper trying to do an expose on Kyoko being Bo. Thankfully thanks to Mio and Natsu, most people thought the writer was just a desperate hack. Kyoko wasn't sure if she was happy or sad about this. It was good that she could continue as Bo but saddened that the poor writer, who was telling the truth, was unbelieved by everyone.

Ryu was picking Kyoko up from the Darumaya. As she pulled up she was greeted by a visibly shaking. She instantly went on alert.

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked, worried.

"Nothing! I am actually really excited! I've barely seen Ren all week and today I get to see him and start the filming for 'Ever after'. Oh and see Moko-san. She got a call from the director after Kimagure Rock aired asking her to do an audition for the part."

"That's great!"  
Ryu relaxed. Nothing was wrong. Just another weird quirk her charge had. Kyoko practically bounced in her seat all the way to the studio. She suddenly violently vibrated.   
"Who's texting you?" asked Ryu.

"Ren."

<Excited?> R  
<How did you know?> K  
<I know you. See you soon.> R  
<See you soon> K

It was a quarter to 9 when Ryu and Kyoko met with Yashiro, Ren and Kanae inside the studio.

"Moko-san!"

Kyoko hit the outstretched hand.

"Act properly. You are on set."

Kyoko looked down and mumbled.  
"Yes Moko-san. Sorry Moko-san. I'm glad you get to try out for the part today."  
"After what I saw, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Hello! Hello! Hello!"

The five spun around to face the director.

"Good morning director," intoned the assembled cast and crew. The director greeted everyone and began explaining what would be happening today. They would begin with Kanaes test, get everyone fitted for their safety harnesses and maybe even get some filming in if they had time. The director headed over to our 5. Kyoko and the others bowed.

"Hello Ren-san, Kyoko-san"  
He turned to Kanae.  
"You must be Kotonami-san. Thank you for coming in."  
"No director. Thank you for this opportunity."

The studio door banged open. Kyoko glanced at the clock. It was 0925.

"I'm here!"

"You're late." boomed the director.

"It's not my fault," yelled Misako, "my manager didn't wake me up."

"How is that an excuse? Are you a child? Incapable of doing something as simple as setting an alarm? Your manager is not your mother. You are an adult."

Mia pouted.  
"I'm sorry," she said sarcastically, "but I'm here now so you can scuttle off behind the camera and we can start filming."

The director looked livid. Everyone took a step back.

"NO! We cannot start filming. If you had been here on time you would know todays schedule. Kotonami-san."

"Yes director?"

"Please prepare for your test."

"Yes director."

Kanae went to prepare, while Mia was throwing a tantrum.  
"What test? Who was that?"

"Your replacement."

"MY WHAT?!"   
Misako looked set to explode.

"Did I not say that if you were even a minute late you would forfeit your part?"

"You were serious?! You would really ruin your movie by taking me out of it because you're a grumpy sod?"

The director was apoplectic with rage.

"ENOUGH! You're lucky you were even allowed in this building after what you did last week."

"What are you talking about?"

"I believe you called me a bore and the cast and crew untalented morons. On live TV."

"They were supposed to edit that out. I'm going to sue them!"

"It was live TV! There is no editing. Your part is forfeit. You will remain but have a lesser role."

"Then I quit."

"Then you will never work again. Your outburst on TV will make you a pariah. I certainly will never recommend you to anyone and you'll never work for me again, after this. No one will hire you. So what do you do? Take the lesser role? Or never work again?"

This seemed to actually sink into Misakos mind. She slumped slightly and even appeared to be a little distressed. To the shock of the gathered audience she apologised and slunk off to a corner.

Kyoko and Kanae where holding their sides with one arm while the other was holding a hand over their mouths to stop them laughing out loud. Ryu, Yashiro and Ren were a little more composed but their eyes glistened with the restraint it was taking.

The director and Misako were having an intense discussion in the corner. When it had finished, Misako gave a very half hearted bow.

He headed back over and signalled Kanae. She straightened up and became the consummate professional. She obviously had memorised the script and produced a flawless scene.

"Kyoko-san. Come here."

Kyoko dashed over, "Yes director?"

"Where ever did you find her? She's amazing."

"She's my best friend and colleague at LME."

"She's perfect! She'll make a brilliant queen. Thank you Kyoko-san!"

Kyoko flushed. Even Kanae looked a little embarrassed.

Later, in the changing room, Kyoko was getting her final fitting for her safety harness, and had to admit that it was one of the most embarrassing things she had ever done. It didn't help that Ren was sat glaring at the poor man who was fitting her. Ryu and Yashiro had gone off to do paperwork and Kanae was in wardrobe getting all the queens costumes adjusted to her size. Ren was still watching.

"What do you think they'll have me do?"

Ren snapped out of his stare. The assistants shoulders slumped, feeling the death gaze move away.

"Judging by the script it's some flips, falling and swinging mainly. Nothing dangerous. You might even find it fun. When I first did stunt work that required a harness I was nervous to but it turned out to be really fun. I quite enjoyed myself. It was a little like flying."   
He winked at her.

"Excuse me Kyoko-san," piped a timid voice from somewhere around Kyokos waist, "Is it comfortable?"

She took a few steps and did some stretches and squats.   
"It feels fine."  
"It isn't to tight? Nothing rubbing?"  
"Nope. Feels good."

The assistant moved to undo it but he felt the death gaze return. The assistant suddenly decided that something important had to be done. Something far away from this man. Now.

He ran from the room.

"Leave the poor man alone Kuon. He was only doing his job."  
Kuon stuck his tongue out at her.

"As lovely as it is that you're jealous apparently Kuon, I need Ren. He has work to do."

He tossed her a lazy smile and the mischievous light of Kuon faded from Rens eyes.

A wardrobe assistant stuck her head around the door.   
"Kyoko-san? You're needed in wardrobe."

Kyoko nodded, flashed a smile to Ren and followed the assistant. She was looking forward to this part. She loved her costumes and was always interested in how they went together. When she walked in, Kanae was still in one of the outfits.

"Moko-san, you look amazing."

A very faint tinge of blush appeared on Kanaes cheeks. Kanae was dressed in a slimline, midnight blue, halter neck dress with detached sleeves that ran snugly down her arms and tapered off to points on her hand. These were connected via a loop of material that the middle finger went through to secure it down.

A wardrobe mistress waved her over.   
"Here are all your costumes Kyoko-chan."

They lost her to la-la-land. She had 3 selections. The closest end was the first part costumes. They were her princess gowns. Petticoats and ruffles galore. The middle section would be for when she was cast out into exile. It was peasanty and very simple. The end was her final outfits. Long and flowy, sleeveless and pastels. They were to show the change into the person she had become.

"Hey Kyoko," Kanae said, "guess what?"

"What?"

"I have two pieces of news. Both good. Which would you like first?"

She held out her fists to signify Kyokos choices.

"The left one please."

"Misako Mia is still on the film, but her part is now one of the rebels who helps you."

"Bet she loves that. What's the other?"

Kanae looked at the wardrobe mistress, who nodded.

"We get to keep 3 outfits."

Kyoko almost fell over. She had to sit down.

"3?"

Everyone nodded.

"But not until after filming of course Kyoko-chan."

"Of course not! This way I can see which ones are comfiest and suit me better."

Kanae had to laugh.  
"Always a bright side eh?"

The wardrobe mistress picked a few out so she could get final fits. Once everything had been pinned and hemmed and triple checked, Kyoko changed into one of the ready princess dresses. She knew what was next. Make up!

The artiste threw a sheet around Kyoko and tightened it around her neck. Kyoko closed her eyes and let the woman do her work.

Kanae was out and waiting with Ren when a hush fell over the crowded set. Kyoko had come in.   
She looked like a doll. A deep red, ruffled dress with lace, red lips, white face and a mass of black curls. She glided over to the director and curtsied. Kanae glanced at Ren. She placed a finger under his chin and closed his mouth. She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"She...I.."

"I know, but if you keep staring you're going to bring about attention."

Ren shook his head to compose himself.

The director beckoned Kanae and positioned them and told them what he would like for the scene. It was going to be the one where the evil queen exiled the princess.

"ACTION!"

　

 **++++++++++++++**  
"Everything is mine now! You're nothing here but a nuisance. I'd kill you but what would be the point? There's no fun in that."

"You'll never get away with this! They all know you killed him! They'll never follow you!"

"Oh they will. I don't need them to love me like you do. Fear is much better."

She cackled. The princess flinched.

"I'll stop you. The people will. We won't let you get away with this ruination. I have my knights and they will help and it'll be over quickly."

"Had."

"What do you mean? As princess I have guards."

"That's where the problem lies. You're not a princess."

"Yes I am"

"You were. As Queen I exile you to the town. To watch me drive this pathetic little town into the mud. You will look upon what you once had and know that it is mine and there is nothing you can do about it. I want you to watch the town suffer. I want you to suffer."

The princess started to cry.

The queen leaned down to whisper maliciously in the princesses ear.  
"Watch me take everything you love and destroy it. Guards! Take her away!"

The princess was removed from the castle with nothing but the clothes on her back. As the guards threw her in the mud outside the castle walls, she heard the queen cackling with glee.

+++++++++

"CUT! Amazing. Just superb!"

The assembled cast and crew were applauding.

"Kotonami-san, that was brilliant. See the AD for your schedule. Kyoko-san, you really captured the essence of despair there. Beautiful work."

Mia was still stood in the corner, a look of pure malice on her face.  
~ _!"£$%^@#~_

**(A/N. I know I have an 'M' rating, but what she's thinking here is so bad I'm not gonna print it.)**

They blocked out some more scenes, needing to do nothing to the exile scene. They recorded the exile scene and did some more run throughs til lunch.

Everything had been going so well until then.

　

Ryu and Yashiro had rejoined them for lunch and they all sat around a table with their bentos happily chatting.  
Kanae was enjoying her salad when, all of a sudden, a large amount of cold water landed on her head. Kanae was drenched. Even Yashiro at the other end of the table got hit.

"Oh so sorry. I must have tripped over that ego of yours."

They all knew that voice. Kanae was livid. She grabbed Misako by the arm.

"What's your problem?"

"You are! You stole my part!"

The grudges were revelling in the anger from their mistress and her friend.

Kyoko stood up.

"No she didn't. You lost your part as agreed. After your performance on Kimagure Rock I'm surprised and stunned that you even have a job."

"How do you know about that?"

"The whole of Japan saw! I can only assume that the director allowed you to continue in a lesser role, rather than firing you, out of respect for your talent."

"Pfft. What would a no talent hack like you know?"

It was Kanaes turn to explode.

"This girl has more talent in one finger than you do in your entire body!"

"You're just a part stealer. I don't have to listen to shit like you."

Kyoko reached critical mass.

"Enough! One, she didn't steal your part. She won it fair. Two, if anyone, it's my fault as I'm the one who recommended her. Three, I thought you might learn something but someone as self absorbed, selfish, cruel, pathetic and horrible as you will never learn."

Kyoko was left breathing hard.

Ryu, Yashiro, Ren and Kanae were left stunned by Kyokos outburst. Ren also felt a small bit of pride. Kanae felt a rush of warmth and gratitude, though she'd never tell. Yashiro was wondering if Kyoko had been drinking again. Mia yanked her arm from Kanaes grip and rounded on Kyoko.

"It's all your fault! You ruined my life! A no talent, unappealing, poor excuse for a human being. How dare you?! How dare you talk to me like that when we all know how you got this part!"

She gestured at Ren, who laughed.

"What's so funny? It's obvious that she got this part because she's sleeping with you."

Ryu, Yashiro and some of the crew members who had worked with Kyoko before started laughing. Even Kanae sniggered.

"Mogami-san didn't even know I was in this drama till the day before the first reading. So that's that theory out of the window. Care to try again?"

Ren sounded disinterested and bored. Kyoko was trembling with anger.

"People like you are the reason there are such vicious rumours and gossip."   
Kyoko clenched her fists in an attempt to calm herself. Bad mouthing her was one thing. Bad mouthing Kanae and Ren was worse. She stepped forward and opened her mouth to continue her tirade.

Ryu stood up.  
"Kyoko. No."

It was a very definitive no. Kyoko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She released it slowly, letting the tension and anger leave her.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Misakos fist heading towards her. All her stage combat training kicked in. She ducked, pushed the arm aside and hooked her foot behind Misakos.

There was a soft thump and some subdued giggles as Misako landed on her arse.   
Yashiro stepped up.

"Before you think about going and crying assault, may I point out that all of your actions so far have been caught on the cameras that cover the dining hall. You will not win. It is better if you leave now and we'll speak no more of it."

Misako looked around wildly, looking for someone, anyone to help her. Some were laughing at her, others looking at her with pity or disgust.   
Misako screamed and leapt up to attack Kyoko again, who sidestepped. Misako was going in for another attack when Ren stepped in front of her.

"I would seriously suggest leaving now. You cannot win and are merely making yourself look foolish. If you carry on, then I'm sure the director will fire you. Then you will never work again. He is the only thing stopping you from being blacklisted. I would suggest you go home and think."

Misako stopped and straightened up.

"This isn't over." she snarled and stalked out the room muttering.

Ren turned to Kyoko.  
"If you apologise to us, I will ignore you for the rest of the day."  
The others joined in, agreeing.

Kanae placed her hand on Kyokos shoulder.   
"You have nothing to apologise for. You were defending us and yourself. You didn't harm her. I'm quite impressed with your combat skills by the way."

Kyoko looked at Kanae. The last few minutes were blocked out when she saw her best friend still dripping wet.

"Ah! Moko-san! We have to get you dry!"

Kyoko dragged Kanae to wardrobe to help her dry off, get her warm and see if her costume could be saved.

Ren, left with Ryu and Yashiro, turned back to the table.   
"Well. That was interesting..."

Yashiro looked at him. He nodded. He got on his phone and started making arrangements. Ryu did the same, understanding what was going on.

Misako Mia would have to be watched.

 


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of filming went by smoothly as Misako seemed to be ignoring them. Everyone seemed quite happy with this arrangement. By the end of the day, they even had scenes filmed and finished.

Kanae bid everyone goodbye in the studio foyer. Unknown to Kyoko but known to everyone else, she was off to find Kyokos birthday present. Ren offered a lift home to Kyoko, Ryu offered one to Yashiro. Ryu told Kyoko she would pick her up in the morning for Box-R. Kyoko waved goodbye to the managers from the car as they drover past.

"Would you like to go for dinner? Before I drop you home."

"No thank you. It would be nice to eat with Okami and Taisho. I've not in a long time. I barely even see them anymore."  
Kyoko looked sad.

"Home it is then."

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be? You love them and you miss them. I get to spend most days with you, I think I can leave some nights for them."

Kyoko placed her hand on Ren's leg.

"You know you're welcome to stay for dinner as well. Okami adores you and I think Taisho may even like you."

"Really?"  
It seemed unbelievable to Ren that Taisho could like anyone, save Kyoko and Okami.   
"He's stopped glaring at you with very sharp things in his hand, hasn't he?"

"That's very true. The sharp things do seem to be getting smaller and less pointy."

Kyoko giggled.  
"Less pointy? How eloquent of you."

They laughed and bantered in the car the rest of the way back.

It faltered as they reached the Darumaya. There was an ambulance and a police car outside.  
Kyoko was out of the car before it even stopped and was inside the restaurant before Ren had gotten out.   
He walked in to find Kyoko knelt next to Okami, who was being treated by a paramedic.

"Okami, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. We were shutting up for the night when I heard a smash. I went out front to check what it was and something hit me. I fell down and I heard running. Taisho came out to see what was up and found me."

The paramedic finished checking her over.   
"She just seems to have a bit of a bump on her head and some grazes from falling. A cup of tea and some rest. If you start to feel ill or dizzy, please, go to hospital."

Okami said she would and put an arm around Kyoko, who laid her head in her lap. The policeman and paramedics bid goodbye and everyone thanked them. Kyoko went to make tea and Taisho took Okami through to the front room. Ren knelt beside her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Okami grasped his arm tightly.  
"Do not let Kyoko see what is written outside. No matter what she cannot see it."  
She was pleading with him and Ren did the only thing he could think of and nodded. Kyoko came back through with the tea and served everyone.

"Okami, are you okay?"

Okami looked at Ren and Taisho. The look in her eyes told them to stay quiet.

Okami smiled at Kyoko.  
"I'm fine dear one. Really. I've had worse bumps from catching my head on cupboard doors."

Kyoko smiled. She had done this many times herself.

Ren asked, " Do you know who or what it was?"

Taisho grunted, "Probably some miscreant youths with nothing better to do with their time."

Kyoko looked deep in thought. She looked to Okami and Taisho.   
"I have an idea. I would like to pay for a security service. Nothing big and fancy. Just some cameras to cover the doors."

"Kyoko, we can't let you do that. It's your money."

"But I want to. I'd like to know that if any like this happens again, we can catch the person responsible. I'd like to know you're safe."

Taisho and Okami looked at each other. They saw how much this meant to Kyoko.  
"If it makes you feel better Kyoko, then we have no objections."

She nodded so fast it made her dizzy. She text Ryu to find a security company for the cameras. Ryu text back that she was on it.

"Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes Okami?"

"Would you please take Kyoko home with you?"

Kyoko started to protest but the three quietened her with a look.

"You want cameras, you spend the night safe. Somewhere with a doorman. The police are increasing their rounds but it's going to get noisy here. You need your sleep."

Ren had never heard the Taisho say so much in one go. Kyoko looked at Taisho and saw in his eyes that there was no point in arguing.

"Okay. That is if it's okay with you Ren."  
He nodded.  
"I will go pack some things. I will also let Ryu-san know about the change of plans."

Ren excused himself after Kyoko went upstairs. He stepped outside. Someone had defaced and damaged the front of the Darumaya. The shop signs were smashed and someone had spray painted 'back off thieving bitch or die' across the front window. He took some photos on his phone and sent them to Lory and Yashiro.

"You were right," he said coming back in, "Kyoko can't see that."

"Do you have any idea who could have done something like this?"

"No but I've sent photos to my manager and the president of LME. They will work with the police. If anymore comes of this we'll be ready. They'll also organise a cleaner and a repairman. To be honest it would surprise me if the president didn't already know and those services were already on they way."

Taisho nodded. Kyoko reappeared with her bag.

"Are you ready?"

Kyoko hugged Okami and bid the couple goodnight. Ren put an arm around her shoulders as they walked to the car so that she couldn't see what was written on the store front. He guided her round the car and into her seat, grateful for the way he had parked. You couldn't read it from here. She was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice the car pull away.

About halfway to Ren's she spoke.

"I feel bad about just leaving them."

"They'll be okay. Anyone stupid enough to try again is sure to discover how sharp and pointy the Taishos knives actually are."

Kyoko sniffed. Ren glanced at her and saw she was crying.

"Did this happen because I live there? Some over enthusiastic reporter? Or the person sending me strange things? Is this my fault?"

"No Kyoko, it's not. It's the fault of whoever did it. Though you do bring up a good point."

"What point?"

"There will come a time when it is not safe for you to remain at the Darumaya. You will be to popular and fans, reporters and others will descend on the resturant and won't be too fussy about how they get in. I know it's home to you and you love Okami and Taisho, but maybe you should start to consider moving."

"I know. I have actually thought about it. I just didn't think it would be so soon."

Kyoko fell silent. Ren gave her some time.

_~At least this way we won't have to go behind her back.~_

"I could have Yashiro send Ryu-san the details of my estate agent. He's very good and very discreet. He found me my apartment."

"Really? Do you think he can find an apartment for a normal sized person? If I get one like yours, I'll never reach anything!"

"Yes he can find an apartment for a short person."

"Hey! I'm not short! You're just too tall!"

Ren laughed.  
"So seeing as you are having dinner with me tonight, what would you like? We could go out, pick something up. I could cook."

"NO YOU CAN'T!"  
She shouted and waved her hands about.  
"That's not... I mean...I...You"

"Can't cook," Ren finished, "I'm well aware that I cannot cook."

Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll cook."

"Kyoko. You've had a long day. We can order in. Maybe Chinese?"

"Hmm... Not today. I want to cook. It'll help calm me."

"If that's what you want."

Kyoko settled back in her seat. Ren loved being in the car with Kyoko. For however long the ride took, it was just the two of them. No one else, no trouble, no interruptions. It was his favourite time of day. He looked over at Kyoko, who had fallen asleep in her seat, head to the side, lips slightly parted. Ren pulled his car into his buildings parking and gently shook her shoulder.

"Kyoko. We're here."

"Hmm?" she blinked awake.  
"Oh Ren, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay. Glad you find my company so interesting."

"No, Ren !..."

She started to apologise until she saw Ren was laughing at her. She opened the car door and got out. Ren called after her.

"Kyoko! I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!"

She turned round and stuck her tongue out at him. Ren caught up to her and gave her a hug.

"Do you want to take a shower before cooking?"

"OOO yes."

They were discussing dinner options in the lift, when it dinged and Ren let Kyoko off first. He instantly regretted it when he heard a shrill voice.

"What are you doing here you useless bitch?"

Kyoko stood stock still in the middle of hallway. She sighed. Misako was sat on the floor opposite Rens door.

"Good evening Misako-san." said Kyoko, ever polite.  
Ren stepped up to her side.

"What do you want?"

"I've decided to forgive you for last week and earlier and let you take me to dinner to make it up to me."

She smiled at him, expecting him to be grateful for a chance to go to dinner with her. It faltered a little when she saw Kyoko was staring at her.

"What?"

Kyoko shook her head.  
"Hmm? Oh...Nothing."

Ren glanced down at her, trying to figure out what was going on in her mind. He looked at Misako and the look of pure venomous look of spite on her face. He decided he needed to redirect her attention.

"Misako. Why are you here?"

"I've told you, so you can take me to dinner."

"Was I not clear enough last week when I said no? Or when I called security to remove you? Or the scene at lunch?"

"And I said I forgave you for that. You don't have to be sly in front of the talentless wench. I know you want me. We could have a lot of fun."

Misako stood up.  
She slunk towards the duo. She swayed her hips, one hand on her hip, the other circling over her breast.  
Kyoko figured she was trying for graceful, maybe sexy but she just looked a little drunk. Misako forcefully inserted herself between Ren and Kyoko and stuck her chest out. She tried to run a hand down Ren's chest but he took a step back.

"Come now. Don't be shy. Send the brat away and we can have some fun. You know, I'm often told that I'm a wildcat."

Kyoko looked disgusted. Innocent as she was, she understood innuendo.   
Ren had had enough.

"First off. Her name is Kyoko, not any insult you can come up with. Secondly, I do not know how many more times I can say no."

Misako looked up at him smiling. She opened her mouth to speak but Ren raised his hand to stop her.

"I have no wish to date you, have dinner with you or socialise with you in any other way. We are colleagues at work and nothing more. We are barely even that. I have no interest in you sexually, physically or in any other way. I have tried to be polite about it but you just don't seem to get it. Leave now."

Misako gaped at him. Kyoko fought the urge to laugh in her face. Instead she leaned into him and whispered,   
"Shall I call security?"

Misako remembered Kyoko was there and turned to her. She saw Kyokos overnight bag.

"I knew it!" she screeched, "I knew you got that part by sleeping with him!"

Kyoko stepped into Misako.  
"You have already heard that that is not how I got my part. Don't tar me with the same brush as you. Ren-san is gracious enough to offer me the use of his guest room while my own room is currently uninhabitable."

"And he's doing this out of the goodness of his heart? Pffft how naïve are you?"

"Yes actually. I don't know the kind of people you socialise with but if that's how it works for you then I would suggest finding new people. Ren is my... friend and is helping me out because that's what decent people do."

Misako was stunned. No one had ever spoken to her like this before. She stared at Ren, expecting him to do something. When nothing came she asked,   
"You'd give up all of this," she said gesturing to herself, "For that?"

"Yes."

Kyoko placed a hand on Ren's arm.

"Come on Ren. Let's go inside. She isn't getting it."

Ren handed her his keys and she unlocked his door.

"This conversation is over. Please leave or I will call security again. If you enter this building again with the intention of harassing me, my guests or any other occupant of this building I will call the police."

He finished with a pointed look and strode inside his apartment. He shut the door in her face.

Misako stood, frozen, in the middle of the hallway and only moved when she heard the very definitive sound of the lock clicking into place.

　

 


	23. Chapter 22

Kyoko locked the door behind them.

"Persistent isn't she?"

Kyoko walked in and placed her bag in the guestroom, then headed for the kitchen. Tea, she decided, would help. She called for Ren and he appeared in the doorway.

"I can't reach the tea. Would you fetch it down please?"

A light smile brushed his face.   
"I brought a step stool for this reason."

"The manly touch is much better. Also I don't want you over there mulling it over and being angry."

"How'd you..."

"Because I'm angry too. That woman is... Well I can't say because a proper lady shouldn't use such language."

Ren laughed.

"You should let Yashiro-san know. Do I need to let Ryu-san know?"

"Might be an idea. Let her know about the incident at the Darumaya as well."

"She already knows. I let her know when I asked her to look at security companies."

Silence fell in the kitchen. The seriousness of the day was sinking into Kyoko. Ren pulled the tea down and set it on the counter. Kyoko was stood frozen, clutching the cups in a white knuckle grip. Ren gently placed his hands on her shoulders. She shuddered and he realised she was crying.

"Are you okay?"

She sniffed.  
"I really am going to have to move aren't I? Leave the Darumaya. It'll just get worse."

Ren said nothing and just pulled her into a hug. She sighed and took a deep breath.

Something clicked in Rens brain.  
_~I could ask her to move in here! But she wouldn't agree. Not yet.~_

"Why don't I see if there are any apartments free in this building? It's somewhere you know, some where safe, with a neighbour you know and in a good location."

Ren felt her straighten up slightly.

"Really? You'd be okay with that?"

~ _I'd have you living here if I didn't think you'd freak out at the suggestion_ ~

"Yea. It'll make our schedules easier. I'd feel better if you were in a building like this. Tell you what, while you cook, I will phone the building manager."

Ren gave her a kiss on the forehead and went into the living room. She pulled out the emergency ingredients she kept in the blank space Ren called a kitchen.   
When things were happily simmering, Kyoko finally started to relax. Yes she would have to move, but she would have to do that soon anyway. This was just... moving the schedule forwards a little bit. Having a whole place to herself, to decorate as she wanted, to practice in, to not worry about disturbing Taisho and Okami when she came in late at night. Rens points about moving were valid too. She started to look forward to moving. If she could get into this building then Ren would have no excuse with his diet.

When Ren had finished with his call, he stopped in the kitchen doorway. He leant against the frame and smiled. Kyoko was cooking with her usual vigour and smile.

He coughed to gain her attention.   
"There are a coupe of apartments in this building that are free, but they are both on the upper floors. Quite expensive."

Kyoko looked briefly upset but bounced right back.   
"That's okay. Thank you for checking though. To be honest though these places are a little big for just me."  
She continued stirring.

 _ **Rens Kuon.  
JUST ASK HER! We can keep her safe here! Plus she'll be here! With us!  
**_ Ren shook his head and Kuon saw the flurry of thoughts in his mind.  
****_Okay, okay. I get it. Later._

Kuon settled back into his place in Ren's mind. Yea, he got it. But he didn't have to like it.

　

Ren looked at Kyoko.

(A/N.. Due to the strange and sometimes malicious universe I have thrust these two into, Setsu and Natsu are currently trying to get Kyoko to ask Ren if she can move in.)

She was an incredibly vivid and fabulous shade of RED.

Ren sniffed.  
"Is something burning?"

　

A thousand apologies later and an uphill struggle they ate it all. Ren cleared away the plates, and as was their routine they settled onto the sofa with tea.

"What got you so distracted that YOU burnt dinner? I mean me, it's pure lack of skill but you..."

Kyoko nearly dropped her cup.   
For a brief second she had caught sight of Rens face and she could almost hear the plea for her to stay radiating off him. She flushed an even deeper red when part of her wished he would.

Ren smirked, watching her. Kuon languidly raised his long leg in the back of Rens mind and gave him a kick.

 _ **Do it**_.

Ren put his cup down and cleared his throat.

"Kyoko."

She stared at the floor.

"Kyoko, look at me."

The floor really was very interesting.

"Please Kyoko"

She could never resist when he said please. She glanced up and was nearly knocked flat by the puppy dog pout on his face.

"Would you, maybe, I mean... Would you consider moving in here? With me?"

Ren closed his eyes, bracing for the vehement denial. Kyokos eyes went wide as saucers. After a few minutes he peeked when Kyoko hadn't said anything. She was gaping like a fish and was an odd pale red colour as shock and embarrassment fought.

Ren shot up.  
"Oh no! I meant in the guest room! Of course you'll have your own room and own bathroom and I'll get..."

Kyoko held up a hand.

~ _Please don't say no.~_

"I will..." she paused for a brief second, "I will consider it."

Ren smiled. Evil spirits around the world felt it's devastating blow. Kyoko couldn't help but smile.

"I will give you a decision soon. I'm sorry."

"That's fine! I'm just glad you didn't outright say no!"

He swept her up in a massive hug and Kyoko started giggling.

 


	24. Chapter 23

Tuesday 15th November

Ryu and Kyoko were sat in the LoveMe locker room.

"The security cameras will be up at the Darumaya on Thursday."

Gaining no reaction, Ryu turned and looked at her charge. Judging by the look on her face, she was not in the realm of conscious thought.

"I have your filming schedule for Ever After. I've managed to work it so you have the 22nd til the 28th off."

She gained a vague nod for this.

"Don't forget on the 22nd you are going shopping with Kotonami-san."

"Uh-huh"

"I think you should shave your head for the grateful party."

"Yep."

Ryu sniggered and waved her hand in front of Kyokos face.

"Anyone home?"

Kyoko started and flushed.   
"I'm so sorry Ryu-san! I just...got lost in thought. I was listening though, I promise!"

"Really? Prove it."

"Thank you for organising the security company, thank you for organising my schedule and Muse-san would have a fit if I shaved me head."

Ryu was astounded.  
"But...how?"

Kyoko smiled shyly and looked a little sheepish.  
"It wasn't me, per se, that was listening."

"Well I'm glad at least one of you was."

Ryu was getting quite used to the eccentric way Kyokos mind worked. Suddenly Kyoko sat bolt upright and Ryu would swear she saw Kyokos ears twitch.

"Oh no! He's coming!"

She cast about for somewhere to hide while Ryu looked on amused and bemused.   
"Who is?"

"He is!"

Kyoko dove behind the sofa. Ryu didn't have to ask again who it was when she heard the hooves.

The door burst open and a Roman Emperor swept in, leaving a horse led chariot in the hallway. Two Praetorian guards behind him held Kanae and Chiori. They greeted Ryu and then sat at the table.

"Kyoko-chan! I know you're behind the sofa!" Lory sang.

The fluffy head of the number one LoveMe girl popped up.

"Heh... Hello President."

She slunk back to the table.

Ryu, ever the consummate professional, started.

"Hello President. What can we do for you today?"

The three LoveMe girls just stared at them.

He beamed at the assembled girls.   
"I have some tasks for you! As you know the grateful party isn't that far away and Maria-chan has had a brilliant idea! We're going to have an auction!"

Kanae scoffed,  
"Do you plan on selling us off?

Kyoko went white. Lory chuckled.   
"No, no, nothing like that! Well not exactly. We're going to auction off experiences and such!"

All 3 girls eyed him warily, worried about what he had planned.

"Kotonami-san," she sat bolt upright, "I would like you to wear a kimono that has been designed by a friend of mine. If you could model it for her, show it off at the party. She's offered the experience of having a one of a kind kimono made."

Kanae nodded and even grudgingly admitted it may even be fun.

"Amiyama-san, I would like for you to escort a guest around. He's a charming gentlemen, albeit a little blunt."

"That's it? Escort duty?"

"That is it but don't expect it to be easy. He's made many a girl storm off and cry."

"I accept," Chiori said with a glint in her eye.

"Now Kyoko. I would like to offer a talent of yours as an auction experience if I may."

He could read the confusion on her face.

"Talent, sir?"

"Yes. I would like you to perform a tea ceremony for the highest bidder."

Kyoko blanched and remembered the last time she did. Then she thought that it was under different circumstances this time, and with it being a LoveMe task, it wasn't exactly voluntary.  
She sighed and with a slight huff accepted the task.

"Wonderful! Obviously there will be safeguards in place. Kotonami-san, you will have someone with you at all times, just in case. Amiyama-san, you do not have to be with him all evening, only if he seeks you out after introductions and a brief chat. Kyoko-chan, we will be keeping an eye on the bidders and you will be chaperoned at all times when performing the ceremony."

Two of the three girls visibly relaxed. Kanae was a little miffed she'd have a shadow but she'd put up with it, because knowing the President he could come up with something worse.  
Kyoko raised a hand.  
"We won't have to wear our LoveMe uniforms will we?"

Chiori looked horrified! Why would she even bring that up?!

"Heavens no! I'm all for the LoveMe section, but Kyoko-chan and Maria-chan have worked hard on the party and the theme. With the exception of Kotonami-san, you may wear what you like..."

Lory caught the warning look in Kyokos eye.

"Ahem... within the constraints of the theme of course."

"That includes you President! You must stick to the theme as well."

Lory looked crestfallen.

"And no animals either."

Ryu looked at Lory. She thought he was going to burst into tears. She thought of maybe defending him but one look at Kyoko told her that that was her final word.

He shook his head and immediately perked up.

"One last thing. Kyoko-chan. I need to see you in my office. About 3pm."

The last was more of a nod to Ryu, who nodded and made a few notes.

With all apparent business concluded, Lory swept from the office and mounted his carriage. With a crack he was gone.

"Well at least it wasn't to bad. Oh. Oh! I just realised! I'm only in the kitchen for a little while, then I'm free. I'll keep you both company! I could switch or we coud all hang out together!"

Chiori, Kanae and Ryu smiled at the girl lost in La-la land. They got lost in conversation about the party and their assigned tasks.

At 10am Ryu stood and apologised but they had to go. They were filming some final Box-R scenes today. With waves to Chiori and Kanae the two departed.

They were in the car on their way when Ryu spoke.

"There is another matter to discuss."

Kyoko tensed and Ryu noticed.

"It's fine! Nothing bad! I thought we might start discussing the possibility of you moving from the restaurant."

"I...um... well I had already thought about that. Ren is going to get Yashiro to send you the number for his estate agent. He actually checked his building but those apartments are way out of my price range."

Ryu pulled the car into a spot at the Box-R studio. She switched off the car and Kyoko started to get out. Ryu laid a hand on her arm.

"You are a very interesting shade of red."

It deepened.

"What happened?"

"Ren... he... uh... heaskedmetomoveinwithhim!"

Ryu took a moment to slow the sentence down in her head. What-ifs and maybes flashed through her mind.

"I told him I'd think about it."

"That was a very good move Kyoko. Do you want to?"

"I practically live there anyway," she said with a chuckle, "but I thought I'd ask you though."

"You can if you want but you will have to go public with your relationship first."

Kyokos eyes lit up in fear and hope.

"You will have to discuss this with Ren. Going public, moving in, how you will present it."

Kyoko nodded, already on the phone texting Ren. She put her phone in her bag and took a deep breath. When Ryu looked round after collecting her things, she saw Natsu sat in the passenger seat.

"Ready Natsu-san?"

"Always" purred Natsu.

She exited the car with elegance and swayed into the studio. Ryu sighed as she followed. It was going to be a long day.


	25. Chapter 24

Natsu was exceptional today. Flawless, no NG's, no stuttering or slips. Ryu made a note that when Kyoko was in turmoil, she became extremely focused. On a break Natsu sashayed over to Ryu.

"Natsu-san. May I speak to Kyoko for a moment?"

She shook her head.  
"She's... preoccupied. It's chaos in here." She tapped the side of her head.   
"Her old self is arguing with her new self and everybody is throwing in their two cents. Once filming is over she'll be back, but til then it's me."

"Well it's always a pleasure Natsu-san. Will everything be okay?"

Natsu was inspecting her nails.  
"Hmm? Oh yes. Once she stops freaking out. There are still some remnants of the oblivious, self conscious, no esteem wretch she used to be. It's rather tiresome."

Ryu settled in her chair and Natsu was called back to set. She sauntered over and hoped that Kyoko would be back after filming. She looked at all the paperwork in her lap. She had new offers for roles for Kyoko to look over, some apartments just in case.

She was just finishing up with scripts when her charge headed back towards her but she couldn't tell who it was.

"Kyoko, you in there?"

She nodded and stopped in front of Ryu.

"Filming is finished. Could we get some lunch first?"

Ryu looked at her watch.   
"We have time. What would you like today?"

"I don't mind Ryu-san"

They bid goodbye to everyone and headed for the car. Ryu knew of a little sandwich café not far from LME so drove there. After ordering food, Ryu took a good look at Kyoko who was fidgety and nervous.

"What is wrong Kyoko?"

"I'm worried about what the President wants. Worried about saying yes to Ren and everything that comes with that. Worried, worried, worried."

Kyoko looked close to tears. Ryu placed her hand over hers.   
"It'll be okay, you'll see."

The food arrived and the waitress recognised Kyoko and started gushing. Kyoko blushed but happily signed an autograph for her. She rushed off in a daze and about 30 seconds later two more waitresses and a chef were out asking for her autograph, heaping on praise and telling Kyoko who each of their favourite characters was. Kyoko signed the autographs and after a look to Ryu who nodded, let them take some pictures to. Ryu checked them over and gave her approval. They paid their bill and left some very happy staff behind.

Kyoko looked a lot happier.  
"They actually recognised me!"

"I told you it would happen."

Kyoko practically skipped into LME.

"Natusko-chan!"

The Presidents beloved snake was in the elevator freaking out guests. People who worked at LME where more than used to random animals showing up.

Natsuko hissed at Kyoko and slid along the hand rail so Kyoko could stand next to her. Ryu stood in the opposite corner, she wasn't as comfortable with the snake as her charge. Kyoko idly stroked Natsuko, who slid across her shoulders and tickled her ear with a flick of the tongue.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Kyoko said hello to greet Sebastian as she usually did but he wasn't there.

~Odd~

Kyoko headed down the corridor towards the Presidents office. Inside was unusually drab as was the man himself. Ryu and Kyoko hesitated at the door.

"Umm... President?"

Lory looked up.

"Natsuko-chan!"

The snake slid off of Kyoko and headed for Lory.

While watching the President roll around with the snake, Kyoko and Ryu took a seat. He suddenly got a dark look on his face and clicked his fingers. Natsuko slid away and the President brushed himself off.

"Good afternoon ladies. I wish I had excellent news, but I do have good news."

He shuffled papers on his desk.

"I have spoken to Ren in regards to your future plans. I would recommend waiting at least a month and you will have to go public with your relationship."

Kyoko nodded.

"I thought you'd be more excited."  
He walked round his desk and sat down.

"I'm worried. I get hate mail from people already. When we go public it's only going to get worse! So many fans will hate me! What if they think I don't deserve him?!"

She was getting a little hysterical.

"Do you think you deserve Ren?"

Kyoko looked up, a little shocked.

"I-I-I don't know. Most of the time no, but there are times when yes I think I do."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then what others think is irrelevant. If your fans cannot be happy for you then they are not really fans."

Noticing Kyoko looked conflicted, Ryu raised her hand and changed the subject.

"When were you thinking of going public?"

"A couple of weeks. I have an interviewer in mind. I've mad a list of off limits topics. Here it is."

He handed Ryu the list along with some other paperwork.

"Here's the paperwork and all the details."

She settled back and started working everything into the schedule. Kyoko looked as if the world was ending.   
"It's the same as any interview Kyoko-chan and I know the host. Besides you'll have Ren by your side."

This brightened her slightly. Lory snorted.  
"Did you think we were going to make you do it on your own?"

"Well I thought..."

She was cut off by Lory and Ryu laughing at her.  
  
"You never have to do anything by yourself anymore. You have us."

This made Kyoko realise that she had not told Maria about her and Ren.

"Is Maria-chan here?"

"Yes. She is in what you two have delightfully dubbed the 'Curse' room"

"May I be excused so I can go see her? I have something to tell her."

"Certainly, but Itawa-san will have to stay here, we have some paperwork to go over, get your schedule sorted"

Kyoko bowed then wound her way through the corridors until she came to the Curse room. She opened the door into semi-darkness. Maria was in the middle of the room surrounded by candles, chanting.

"Maria-chan?"

"reve ytrap tseb, one second nee-san, reve ytrap tseb."

She finished with a dramatic flourish that proved without a doubt she was the Presidents granddaughter.

"I was just casting a spell to make the grateful party this year the best one ever!"

"Maria-chan... this is only the second one!"

"I know... but enough of that!"

With that cry she launched herself at Kyoko for a hug. Kyoko returned it albeit half heartedly.

"What's wrong nee-san?"

"It's about Ren and me."

Maria looked up at her.

"You mean the fact that you two are a couple?"

The shocked look on Kyokos face said it all. Maria giggled.

"Of course I know! Anyone with two eyes would and you know I have better means than that. I'm glad its you, anyone else, well..."

She smiled an evil little smile.

"Plus I better be in the wedding."

Kyoko flushed and tried to protest but kept tripping over her words. She caught sight of Maria laughing at her and launched a cushion at the young girls head.

It descended into a pillow fight and when Ryu and Lory found them, they were a giggly heap on the floor surrounded by gently floating and settled feathers.

Ryu took a photo and sent it to Yashiro.

"Ahem," he mock coughed trying to hide the smile, "we are done for today. Ryu has your revised schedule, Jelly will do your make up on the day. I need to change!"

He swept from the room muttering about how he could be seen like this and debating what to wear.

"We have nothing left on schedule today so I am going to my office to do some work. Do not leave the building without me."

Kyoko nodded and picked feathers from Marias hair. She looked down at the girl.

"So. What shall we do then?"

 


	26. Chapter 25

30th November    
2 weeks after we left the girls in the Curse room.

　

Kyoko was nervous. Today was the day. Ren squeezed her hand. Jelly had done wonders, making Kyoko look slightly more mature so she matched Ren. Plus she had a reason (finally) to wear the dress Ren had brought her. She took a deep breath.

She focused and slowly felt herself slipping into one of her characters.

Jelly whacked her over the head with a make up brush.

"No Kyoko-chan! You have to do this! No characters!"

"Is admitting your dating me really such a horrible prospect?"  
Kyoko turned to Ren and was hit full force by a Cain/Kuon puppy dog look. She knew then she'd lost.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about the reaction."

Ren understood. He to was worried, but about Kyokos safety.

"It'll be fine, you'll see. Darling will have everything under control." Jelly said while fiddling with Kyokos hair.

Too quick the time came and they were heading for the studio stage. Everything was too loud, too bright. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them again she was staring right into the browns of Ren. He held her hands.

"Are you ready?"

He searched her face for fear, regret, indecision. Instead all he saw was determination.

"Lets do this."

They walked out onto the stage amid cheers and applause.  
They waved and bowed and took their seats. The interview was going to start with some promo about Ever After.

"Good afternoon my lovely ladies and handsome gentleman! It's me! Rizuko!! And just look who I've got for you today! The Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko!"

The crowd went wild again.

"Thank you for joining us."

"It's our pleasure."

"For our first portion we are all intrigued about your new venture, Ever After."

Kyoko and Ren answered all the questions relating to Ever After with what had been pre-approved by the Director and Producer.

They broke for commercial.

Rizuko read through her cards and was satisfied she had covered Ever After enough that she could move onto the next topic. As a very good friend of Lorys she knew exactly why these two were on her stage. She would owe him for the rest of her life for him allowing her to be the one to break the story.

"Are you two ready?"

They nodded and the producer signalled 5 seconds till air.

"And we're back! Now, now, now, I have come to my favourite part! Let's get to know our guests a little better!"

She smiled.

"Kyoko, I've heard a rumour that you've done actual service work! Restaurants and such."

"Ah yes. I have worked in the food industry mainly. It's great experience, taught me a lot and I have met so many amazing people through it all."

"So what's it like being a new talent? Scary?"

"It was when I started but with support from my company LME and of people such as Tsuruga-san, Amiyama Chiori and Kotonami Kanae, I am getting through, learning new things and experiences and having a lot of fun."

"Tsuruga-san. What is it like working with Kyoko?"

"She's a fantastic actress. She throws herself into each role and really becomes the character. Watching her bring the Princess to life in Ever After is truly amazing."

"What about on the set of Dark Moon?"

"She was amazing. Her Hongo Mio is truly terrifying. You can feel the change in the air when she becomes Mio."

Kyoko blushed.

Rizuko decided they'd had enough of standard questions that kept the guests happy. As per agreed she clapped twice. This was the signal she was about to ask THE QUESTION.

"Now Tsuruga-san. As Japans most eligible bachelor, the women and men must know. Is there a special lady in your life?"

You could have heard a pin drop in the ensuing silence.

"Actually..."

The crowd drew a breath.

"Yes there is."

The crowd gasped and went wild. While there were a lot of boos and crying coming from the audience they were soon drowned out by the cheers.

"I think we all want, no, NEED to know! Who is she?!"

Kyoko raised her hand, playing along with the script Lory laid out.

"Yes Kyoko, do you know who it is?"

"I do."  
Ren smirked.

"Who?"

"A long time co-star of his. She is known but only by certain groups of people and very few recognise her as her characters. She's been dubbed a chameleon."

"A chameleon?"

"I know. I can see why but its not always nice to be compared to a reptile. I think its more of a compliment that you can't pick me out of a crowd when I'm not in character and I can become any character I'm needed. It's a compliment to my acting skills I think."

Kyoko slapped a hand over her mouth, as scripted, as if she'd let some huge secret out.

Ren, Rizuko and Kyoko couldn't look at each other for fear of laughing.

"So... You're dating Tsuruga Ren?"

She flushed a perfect pink and nodded. Kyoko went into a daze, oblivious to the reaction of the crowd. Ren was recounting their story but Kyoko was only vaguely aware. She jumped when he clasped her hand and looked into Rens smiling face. Audience members were fanning fainted friends and that was just the backwash.

Kyoko got him full force and she was awestruck. She forgot how to talk, nearly forgot how to breathe. This was a whole new level and she was totally unprepared. The few remaining grudges were saved only by Setsu and Kuon shielding them.

Rizuko was asking her a question.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Then she bowed.

"So even after all this time it still affects you?"

"Hmm?"

"The smile?"

"Oh yes. It gets me every time. I don't think I'll ever become resistant to it."

"I hope you never do" Ren chuckled lowly.

The sound reverberated through the studio. They shivered but not in the bad way.

Rizuko smiled and sighed.

"You are very lucky."

"I am. Sometimes I don't know how I got so lucky."

Rizuko caught sight of the producer who was nearly having a fit. They were so over time, even if this was the biggest story in Japan right now.

"Well that's all the time we have! Join me again next time! Thanks for watching!"

Ren whisked Kyoko backstage and straight to the room that Jelly was in. She greeted them at the door with tears in her eyes.

"That was beautiful Ren!"

He sat Kyoko down and knelt in front of her.

"Are you alright?"

He held her face in his hands and was staring at her. She smiled at him and touched her forehead to his.

"That went better than I thought. They didn't hate me."

"I told you."

Jelly was packing up.  
"Well Darling thought you looked adorable. He sent a copy to your parents Ren."

"He what?"

"Well he sent it for the purpose of showing Kuu-san how well his other 'son' is doing, her reaction, and well the whole piece starring his two adorable children."

"Mum and Dad will be ecstatic."

"Of course! I have a feeling we may be seeing Kuu soon."

Ren sighed.

"And I don't think there is a force on Earth that could stop Julie from coming."

Ren groaned.

Kyoko froze.

"Your mother will be coming?"

"It's very likely. Ten-san is right. Nothing will stop her now."

"Nononononono..."

She started shaking and crying.

"I can't. She'll hate me!"  
(A/N. for the purposes of my story there was never reconciliation between Saena and Kyoko. I hate Saena.)

Jelly looked astonished. Kyoko seemed terrified at the prospect of Hizuri Julie coming to Japan. She giggled and Ren sent her one of his demon lord glares.

She apologised.

"Come on Kyoko. I'll take you home," Ren said gently, pulling her to her feet.

Ren looked at Jelly on the way out.

"Ask the President."

　

The drive home was silent. Kyoko seemed to have slipped into a state of shock. He escorted her in and handed her off to Okami.

"Kyoko. I will see you tomorrow. I will talk to Ryu-san about your schedule, see if we can find some time so you can see Father."

Some light briefly appeared in her eyes, then died.

"Ryu-san is away tomorrow morning. I'll be making my own way to LME. I have already checked my schedule. You will already be on set when I leave. It is just for the morning. Ryu-san will meet me there. I'll take my bike."

Ren didn't like it but nodded. He'd been raced to location by Kyoko via bike. He had felt a little like a parcel but he knew how fast she could be.

He kissed her on the forehead, bowed goodnight to Taisho and Okami and left.

Okami took her to her room and laid her down. She handed her some sake.

"To help you sleep dear."

Kyoko took it numbly and threw it back in one go. Okami left the bottle. She gave Kyoko and hug and Kyoko burst into tears. Okami just sat there, holding her, until she fell asleep. She laid Kyoko back down and kissed her on the head.

"It'll be okay sweet child."


	27. Chapter 26

"You whore! He's mine! I'm going to..."  
  
Kyoko stopped reading. At least the threats in this letter were original. All the other letters just told her what she already knew. She knew she wasn't good enough for Ren, but he was adamant that she was good and pure and that he was the one who didn't deserve her. In the end they both agreed that the other was too stubborn to give way in this argument but Ren was making progress. Kyoko no longer vehemently denied compliments, instead accepting them.... though she had discovered two new shades of red.

She took another look at the letter. It was very crass. Ripped out letters from magazines, messily applied and signed by 'your doom'. The grudges stirred as Kyoko briefly thought of Sho, but remembered he preferred to make an idiot of himself very publicly and he always wanted her to know it was him. The grudges, soothed by their mistresses logic, settled down.

She sighed. How did these people even know where she lived?! She shuddered, grateful she was always the one to get the post. She was imagining the reaction of Okami or Taisho if they saw that Kyoko was receiving this kind of mail. They must never see! The language alone! Kyoko started to get angry. These people were causing problems for the lovely couple at the Darayuma. She started to get angry. She was back to lying and hiding things. She didn't want anyone to worry and she didn't want to be a burden to anyone.

A small voice in the back of her head that sounded suspiciously like Mio, chimed in with ' _What would Ren think?"_

She paled. Ren would be furious. Not only because she was getting this kind of mail but that she was hiding it from them. She zoned out, thinking about how angry he would be, the lecture he would give and how bad she would feel.

The shadow watching her grinned.  
"What a beautiful shade of white!"

The shadow was amused that their simple letter had caused this reaction. (If only they knew what was actually going through her mind). Kyoko would learn. She didnt belong with Ren, they did, and no two-bit, low rent "actress" was going to stop them being together.

Kyoko was still and pale, though she was now having a Kyoko convention.

_"I think we should tell Nii-san. He'd sort it out." said Setsu._

_Natsu scoffed "Yea by killing them maybe. Let me have a go. I'll take it to level 7!"_

_Mio sat in silence. Kuon was watching her._

_"What ya thinking Mio-kun?"_

_"Don't call me that brat. You will address me properly"_  
  
_"Fine then Hongo-san. What are ya thinking?"_

_Mio glanced around, realising she was the only one with an ounce of sense._

_"I think we should tell the president. He has the resources to sort this out and then Mistress can get back to work"_

　

Kyoko slowly returned to reality. Mio was amazing! Always so logical and smart (and yes the fact that she is Mio is completely lost on Kyoko).

The president would know what to do! She put the offending letter in her bag and threw the rest in the incinerator. She unlocked her bike and as she headed for LME she thought about how all this had come to be.

As she speed down the road on her bike she was thankful she'd had those cameras installed. They could see who was the mailer, and warn them off maybe. They usually backed off once they knew they'd been caught.

She pedalled out her anger and made it to LME in a new personal best. She stepped off the elevator on Lorys floor and bowed to Sebastian.

"Good morning Sebastian-san."

"Good morning Mogami-san. The President is currently on a call. Would you like to wait?"

"Yes please."

"Very well. Maria-san is in the 'Curse room' if you would like to wait there."

Kyoko beamed and hurried off down the hallways. She burst into the room.

"Maria-chan!"

"Nee-san! Thank Gods you're here! We've had an issue with the menu. The butcher we're using cannot provide everything we need!"

"Maria-chan, calm down! It's only the 1st. There's plenty of time."

"There's only 24 days left!"

Kyoko dug around in her bag for her phone and pulled up a few numbers.

"These are butchers I know through work. They'll be able to help."

"Nee-san! You're amazing!!"

Maria launched herself at Kyoko.

"Thank you!"

With that she rushed out off the room, heading for the office. Laughing to herself, Kyoko decided to follow. Surely the President was done with his call, especially with Maria headed his way.

Maria wasn't in Lorys office but the man himself was done with his call. He waved her in. He was dressed in traditional Finnish Christmas garb. Everyone knew that Christmas began on December 1st for Lory.

"Kyoko-chan, what a lovely surprise! What brings you today?"

She pulled the letter out of her bag and placed it on his desk.

"I got this this morning."

He picked it up and looked at it.

"Well they are certainly descriptive. Patient, too. Oh I see they've added something about your accident on set. How are your arms by the way?"

She held them up and he could see the last remnants of the bruises were fading away.

"Was this the only letter?"

"No I had some others but they were like the ones that come here. Girls sending me tear stained notes stating that while they wish they were me, they wish me luck and such. Those are kinda sweet. I kept a few but everything else went in the incinerator. I thought this one was different though."

"Indeed."

He stroked his beard.

"I will put a security detail on the Darumaya. Completely unobtrusive. They'll keep an eye on the people posting the letters and watch over the Okami and Taisho."

This was a great relief to Kyoko. Lory levelled his gaze on her.

"You may also want to think about moving your moving date closer."

Kyoko nodded.  
"I'm going to talk to Ren about it later."

Lory could see the gloom cloud over her head. He decided to change the subject.

"I saw the interview. You were fantastic and you were beautiful."

The doom cloud grew denser. He scrambled for another topic.

"How is the grateful party coming?"

This perked her up. She started going on about details, outfits and food.

"And you're still okay to do the tea ceremony for whoever wins?"

"Yes sir. I'm actually looking forward to it a little."

"Brilliant! I'm glad to see your excited for it. A year or so ago and you'd be in here begging me not to make you do it."

Kyoko giggled.  
"I've learnt it's easier to just do it and be thankful for the experience. You're a force of nature President."

Sebastian coughed. It sounded very much like he was covering a laugh.   
Lory pouted.   
Kyoko stood up.

"I have some paperwork to do regarding the party and LoveMe. I will go to the LoveMe room. I just thought I should bring that letter to you."

"Wise decision. Please do talk to Ren and do not leave this building."

She bowed to them both promising she would talk to Ren and not to leave without Ryu.

　

2 hours later Kyoko was still doing paperwork in the LoveMe room. There was still no sign of Ryu. At half 1 with no sign of Ryu, nor any answers to her numerous calls and texts, she decided that Ryu must be very busy and headed back upstairs to ask the President for an escort to TBM.

She knocked on his door and Sebastian opened it. He stood back to allow her in.

"Kyoko-chan! Twice in one day. I am a lucky old man."

She smiled.

"I've come to see if there is someone who can escort me to TBM. Ryu-san must be very busy as she isn't back yet and I have Kimagure Rock in an hour. She's not answering her phone either."

"She's not answering?"

Kyoko shook her head. Lory tapped on his keyboard a few times. His face darkened.

"Sebastian."

"Sir" he said and vanished.

Lory got on the phone and made a brief call.

"Kyoko come. I have called TBM. They will call a stand in."

"Ummm... why?"

"Because Itawa-sans GPS is telling me she's in the hospital."

 


	28. Chapter 27

Kyoko vowed to never let Sebastian drive her anywhere again. He had no regard for speed limits or road safety. She was clutching the handle above the door as if her life depended on it (which, she though, with his driving might very well be the case).

The president looked pensive. He was tapping away on his phone, oblivious to Sebastian's reckless driving. Kyoko was worried. She had never been unable to contact Ryu before, unless otherwise stated. She had no idea what had happened and her mind was starting to come up with various scenarios.

In the hospital the President seemed to know where he was going and within minutes they were in a room that contained a very fed up doctor and an increasingly pissed off Ryu.

"Itawa-san. I cannot release you!"

"I know that! I just want to make one phone call!"

"And as the nurse told you, without being checked over the answer is no!"

"It's important you idiot!"

"Ryu-san!" Kyoko admonished.  
Ryu jumped as she noticed she had an audience.

"Be nice to the doctor."

Ryu looked incredibly relieved and instantly relaxed. The doctor checked her over and aside from a sprain and some bruises she was fine. The doctor left the room and Sebastian closed the door behind him. Kyoko carefully sat on the end of the bed and looked Ryu over.

"Itawa-san. What happened?" asked Lory.

She recounted how she had been heading for LME to collect Kyoko when she became suspicious of a car following her. She hadn't been able to see who was behind the wheel. She took some random turns to see if it was just coincidence but they had followed her. She had headed for LME so the security in the parking garage could help her out but before she could the other car had clipped her sending her into the concrete divider. She had knocked her head and her phone screen had broken.

"The ringing was annoying. Couldn't answer and couldn't see who it was. Then when I got here they wouldn't let me make a phone call so I could alert you to the situation."

"Sebastian"

"Yes sir." He vanished in that way that only he could.

"Are you okay Ryu-san?"  
Kyoko looked at her with watery eyes.

Ryu smiled.  
"Yes Kyoko. I'm fine."

She caught sight of the time.

"We have to go! We're going to be late!"

Lory chuckled.  
"There is a LME car with a driver outside. However you do not need to worry. I called TBM before we came and told them they would need a stand-in."

"That is unacceptable!"

Lory was left staring at the spot they had just left. If it wasn't for Kyoko calling an apology down the hallway for their rudeness of not saying goodbye, he'd have thought that they had pulled a Sebastian.

In the car speeding towards the studio, Kyoko asked Ryu for what felt like the 1000th time if she was okay.

"Yes Kyoko. You heard the doctor."

Ryu glanced out the back window. Earlier had been deliberate and she did not want a repeat. She hated hospitals and Kyoko was in the car. Ren would never forgive her.

"Ryu-san... What are you looking for?"

"Just nervous I guess. Car accidents will do that to you."

The driver pulled up to the studio and Ryu stuck to her side like glue. They greeted the producer, who was ecstatic to see Kyoko as they hadn't been able to find a stand in on such short notice. He waved away apologies and told her to go get ready.

Only when they entered Kyokos dressing room did Ryu relax. She sunk into a chair.

"Ryu-san!"

The sharp tone made her look up. A very agitated Kyoko stood in front of her, hands on hips, determined face on.

"You will stay here and rest. No work until I get back.

Ryu just gaped at her.

"I mean it Ryu-san."

Kyoko was staring her down. Ryu was about to object when Kyokos face changed.

It was full of worry and fear.

"Please."

At that Ryu couldn't say no. She nodded. Kyoko rushed out the door with an order to Ryu to nap if she could.  
She did.

She awoke a few hours later to a very relieved Kyoko who told her filming was over.

"Also Sebastian is outside. The President wishes to see us."

　

The office was once again drab.

"Kyoko-chan. If you would wait outside please."

She nodded and left the room.

Lory steepled his fingers and looked at Ryu.  
"Begin."

Ryu recounted how she had been driving to LME when she noticed a blue car not far behind her. She pulled off two exits early and it had followed her. She had taken some random turns and still it followed. She decided that LME was the place to go so security could help out. When she got back on course and it became apparent she was heading for LME the blue car had sped up and nudged her rear end forcing her into the divider. They had then sped off. Other drivers and people around who had seen something called the police. She had not seen the driver. Any leads there were would be with the police. Lory nodded and sent texts out to his contacts in the department. Lory studied her for a moment.

"I will have a new car delivered as soon as I can. I am glad you weren't hurt worse."

"I'm glad Kyoko wasn't with me. Imagine Ren's reaction..."

Lory looked concerned. Ryu asked,   
"Do you think this was aimed at her?"

"Undetermined at the moment but it does seem coincidental that when you started heading here once again, was when they ran you off the road. I think we need to keep a closer eye on her and those around her."

"Agreed."

"Sebastian."

He appeared out of nowhere and opened the door for Kyoko.   
Lory beamed.

"Kyoko-chan! Everything is sorted. Ryu is fine, a new car will be provided soon and the police are on this. You need not worry."

"But..."

Ryu chipped in.   
"No buts Kyoko-chan. I am fine."

As if to prove her point she stood up and stretched tall.   
"See. Fine."

"You must know Kyoko that your tea ceremony has generated a lot of interest."

Both girls spun to look at him, completely thrown off by the abrupt change of subject.

"EH?!"

"It was offered as an example on the invitations. You've already generated bids... though I'm pretty sure at least 3 of them are Ren..."

Kyoko blushed. Ryu was worried.  
"But Presi..."

"Don't worry. All the pre-bids have been screened. Everyone is who they say they are. How do you think I know that Ren bid? Now. Home both of you. Rest."

　

Sebastian escorted them downstairs and left them with an LME driver. When he returned to Lory's office, the man was pacing up and down his office, spinning plates.

He watched one crash to the floor.

"Someone has it out for our girl."

 


	29. Chapter 28

**9th December**

"And cut!"

Director Shin beamed and bounced towards Kyoko and Ren. They had just finished the scene where the Princess and the Knight first met.

"That was beautiful! Just beautiful!"

He rushed off to check the film. Kyoko stole a peek over his shoulder. She blushed when her on screen counterpart blushed after she bumps into the Knight. She had fallen down and the Knight enquired as to her hurry. She explained that she was running from the guards, while the Knight lent a hand and pulled her up.

She blinked as the Director started clapping and cheering. She took a step back from the overexcitable fellow.

"Right, right! I would like to film the first chase scene. Everyone involved in the rooftop chase... Up you go!"

He pointed up.

Kyoko took a deep breath. Her first stunt, and so high. She was incredibly nervous. Ren gave her a small smile and offered her his arm to escort her to the scissor lift that would take them into the rafters. Ren loved their relationship being out in the open, being able to touch her in public without repercussions.

They stepped into the lift and greeted the stuntmen at the top, who were there to help Ren and Kyoko into their safety harnesses. They stepped into them and the stuntmen adjusted and rigged them up.

The scene was; they were talking, guards find them and chase her. Following a small chase Kyoko was to step up onto the parapet and jump to freedom.

"You ready?"  
Kyoko nodded.  
"You see down there? About 20 foot below the parapet?"  
"Yes"  
"It is the airbag you'll land on. It's a soft landing."  
"It looks like a giant pillow. It looks a little fun actually."

Ren laughed and shouted down that they were ready. Cameras and boom mikes were positioned, last minute checks on gear. Ren and Kyoko took their places.

"And action!"

**["I must do something," insisted the Princess, "just look at what she's doing!"**   
**She gestured down to (the green screen that would show) the townspeople being harassed by guards, angry and growing desperate, beginning to turn on one another.**   
**"And just what are you going to do? Cry at her?"**   
**"I know I'm useless but I'll learn. I have to! There must be something I can do!"**

**The Knight opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by**   
**"Oi you! Stop in the name of the Queen!"**

**The Knight froze but the Princess screamed "Never" and took off across the rooftops with the guards in pursuit. She reached the parapet amd climbed up.**   
**"Get down and surrender!"**

**She stood tall and defiant.**   
**"You'd have to kill me first."**   
**She took a step back.]**

Kyokos harness had guided her along the walkway and helped her dramatic exit. Something in her brain screamed something was wrong though.

She snapped to a stop 10 ft above the crashbag, swung in an arc and slammed into the scenery. The thud could be heard throughout the studio. Ren abseiled down in his rope and harness. Yashiro, Ryu and the Director came running over, with the Director screaming to get her down in the bag safely.

Rens heart stopped. He looked up and noticed that her rope was shorter than his.

"Director!"

"Not now Tsuruga-san. It cannot be important."

Ren just pointed up.

The Director, with a huff, looked up to where Ren was pointing.

"How can she have stopped 10ft short when her rope is supposed to be as long as mine?"

The Director looked shocked.

He and Yashiro went up to the setting. Ren joined them after climbing back up. They reached the parapet and saw not only did Kyokos rope have a loop tied into it, a small hook, barely noticeable had been placed to catch the loop.

"Oh Gods! Who would do such a thing?!" exclaimed Yashiro.

"It could simply be an accident, Yashiro-san."

The Director looked furious.  
"My stunt team is one of the best in the world! They would never make such an amateurish mistake!"

"Then you need to call the police Director."

He blanched at the thought but looking at Ren and Yashiro, and down at the ground, where Kyoko now lay after the crew had got her down.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"I will call."

When they got down to the ground they rushed over to Kyoko. A crew member stepped in front of them.

"She is breathing but unconscious. We aren't going to move her anymore as we don't know what's wrong. You can sit by her, but do not move her."

Ren nodded and went to sit by her. Yashiro looked at Ryu.  
"I will inform the President. Go to her."

Ryu rushed to join Ren at Kyokos side. She placed her hand on Rens shoulder.  
"She'll be okay Ren-san. It's our Kyoko. She is a strong girl. When she wakes up she'll probably start apologising."

Ren gave her a small smile.

Sirens sounded in the distance and a few minutes later hit their crescendo. Paramedics came rushing in and headed straight for Kyoko.  
The police arrived seconds later and headed straight for the Director.  
As he was explaining who, what, when and everything, the paramedics loaded Kyoko onto a stretcher and headed for the door. One of the policemen stopped Ren who refused to let go of Kyokos hand, which stopped the stretcher. Ren gave him a death glare and the policeman recoiled. Ryu stepped between them.

"We will be happy to await you at the hospital or come to the station. Here is my card."

The officer looked again at the man attempting to kill him by stare and the woman in front of him. He glanced at the figure on the stretcher.

"Is that?"

"Yes."

"And that's?"

"Yep."

"We will come to the hospital. I hope she is okay."

Ryu bowed and gently nudged Ren who bowed and apologised.

As they were leaving she muttered to Ren.

"She'd be angry if you scared the nice policeman."

Ren snorted.

"As long as she's okay, I don't care."

Ryu's phone chimed.

"Yashiro has our belongings and will meet us at the hospital with the President."

Ren nodded, eyes never leaving Kyoko.

He didn't remember much after they took her away from him at the hospital. He was still pacing the waiting room when Yashiro, Lory and Sebastian arrived.

Lory looked furious.  
"Where is she?"

"Still being looked at."

Without another word Lory swept away. 15 minutes later they were all ushered into an empty room.

"Kyoko-chan will be brought here. We can wait here as well. Now explain!"

Ryu launched into an explanation with Yashiro adding in details. Lory was on his phone in seconds. The police, the Director, anyone and everyone who was there.

The door opened and a nurse brought an awake Kyoko into the room in a wheelchair. Ren was by her side in an instant.

"I do not know what Mogami-san is made from but aside from some bruising on her arms she is fine."

"So why is she in a wheelchair?"

"Hospital policy. We'd like to keep her overnight, keep an eye on her, make sure there are no longer lasting effects. If all stays well she can leave tomorrow."

She helped Kyoko into bed, bowed to the room and left.

"I'm so so..."

She was interrupted by Ryu bursting into laughter, pointing at Ren and Yashiro handing Ryu a 10,000 yen. Even Ren had to laugh, and everyone relaxed.

Lory spoke.

"Itawa-san, can you make it so that her schedule is light for a few days? Yashiro, same for Ren. I am going to the studio."

With a flourish, he left.

Kyoko rubbed her eyes.  
"Everyone else just saw a reindeer leave right?"

"It's the President and it's December. Well... Are you okay Kyoko?"

"Except for the fact you seem to be crushing my hand Ren, I'm fine. Look."

She showed her arms, dark bruises blossoming already.

"This is it, there are no other bruises. I am fine. I guess my arms will be a little sore for a while but other than that I'm good. Are Okami and Taisho aware?"

Ryu nodded.  
"I have kept them updated. They will be at home when you get back tomorrow. Visiting hours are over so they can't come up and we should really be leaving."

She caught the look Ren was giving her.

"By we, I obviously mean myself and Yashiro."

They left and Kyoko settled back. Ren wouldn't let go of her hand.

"It was hard enough to watch you do the stunt. When I heard the thud and you didn't move..."

She raised a hand to his face.

"The doctor said it was probably the shock of the impact that caused me to lose consciousness."

With a very intense look and voice Ren said,  
"We will find who did this."

"I know."

She yawned. Ren smiled.

"Sleep, I shall see you when you wake up."

He gave her a kiss and settled into the chair next to the bed.

"Night sweetheart."

She blushed, he winked.

She burrowed under the covers, ignoring the tall, dark and handsome man in the chair and fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 29

When she awoke the next morning, Ren was gone. She started to feel a little sad until she heard the voices. The raised ones from just outside her room.

"I want to see her! After this maybe she'll realise!"

"Realise what?"

"That this stupid acting thing was never for her. That she should have stayed with me!"

Kyoko flew across the room and threw open the door, ready to step in if it got out of hand.  
She stopped stock still when she saw the scene.  
Kuon was leaning against the wall, a smug smile lightly gracing his face.  
The other voice, obviously, belonged to Sho. A Sho who was very nearly purple with rage that Ren wasn't playing his game and wouldn't rise to his bait.  
Kuon/Ren snorted. They knew Kyoko, knew what she thought of Sho and was safe in the knowledge that she was theirs.

Kyoko looked at Kuon and shook her head. He tossed her a beautiful smile and Kyoko saw Ren take back the reins.

Shoko came up to Kyokos right from behind Sho. She bowed low.

"I'm so sorry Mogami-san."

"It's okay Shoko-san. I know."

Shoko took a look at Kyokos face. She gave a grateful smile to Kyoko then took a large step back. She was about to explode and Shoko knew that even with Kyoko injured, Sho was no match for her.

She was furious.

"Get in here now!" She snarled.

Sho threw Ren a smug triumphant smirk. Ren snorted, shaking with laughter. He recognised the tone in Kyokos voice. It was the one she used when she lectured him about food.

Sho brushed past her into the room.  
Kyoko held her hand out to Ren and he took it. He planted a kiss on her head and helped her back into bed. He knew she didn't need it, but he also knew it would wind Sho up no end.

After tucking her in, he retired to the chair by the window, because a certain blonde, obnoxious VK artist had thrown himself over the one by the bed.  
He opened his mouth and Kyoko stopped him with a glare.

"What is wrong with you Shotaro!?"

He gave her a blank look. Then confused.

"What?"

She took a deep breath.

"You come into a hospital. A PUBLIC hospital and then proceed to scream and shout like a small child. You've disturbed patients, annoyed me and let's not start on how unbelievably lucky you are that the LME President has made sure that the press can't get within 20 feet of my room, so that your tantrum won't be spread across the front page of every paper and magazine from here to Karuizawa!"

Sho looked like he'd been slapped, Kyoko was breathing heavily and Ren was shaking with confined laughter, but betrayed nothing on his face.

Outside the door, Shoko was laughing silently. When Ryu turned up a few minutes later, she was on the floor, clutching her side and gasping for air. Ryu went to knock on the door, but Shoko stopped her, shaking her head.

"Listen... Just listen."

Intrigued, Ryu pressed an ear against the door and listened. And listened. And joined Shoko in laughing.

Kyoko was reading Sho the riot act. She was berating him for being a child, obnoxious, unaware, stupid and any other reason that apparently popped to mind at the time.

Ryu composed herself. A few deep breaths and then she knocked on the door. Upon opening it she deliberately avoided looking at Ren for fear it would set her off again.

Kyoko was sat up in the bed, finger still pointed at Sho, who did in fact, look like a scolded child.

"I think he gets it Kyoko-chan."

She scoffed. "Probably not. His head is too thick."

Sho shot upright, ready to argue but one look at Kyoko told him he was not going to win this one. He slumped back, pouting.

Kyoko turned to Ryu.  
"Good morning Ryu-san."  
She looked like her usual happy self.

"Can I ask... What is going on?"

"I'm teaching Shotaro a lesson on public etiquette."

Sho made a vague noise of objection. Kyoko glowered at him and he sunk further into the chair with a scowl on his face.

"He was stood in the hallway shouting at Ren. He was disturbing other patients and making a scene."

"Where's his manager? I assume he has one."

"The lady in the hallway," Ren pointed.

A noise came from the chair.

"Pffft, Shoko can't control me. She was handed to me as basically a handservant. Maybe a maid. She's alright at cleaning and cooking I guess but her managerial skills aren't for a star of my popularity."

Kyoko wanted to smack him. It was basically the same thing he'd said about her. Ren was gripping the arm of the chair.

Kyoko had a dark look on her face, with perhaps a touch of murderous intent, when it suddenly cleared, like the sun breaking through clouds.

She called out.

"Shoko-san?"

The door opened and a flushed face poked round.

"Yes Mogami-san?"

"Would you like a new job?"

Shoko gaped like a fish, fully expecting to get blamed for Sho's antics.

"I-I'm sorry ... What?"

"I know of a company with a President who's a little... Eccentric, but it's a good company and I know a section you'd fit in well with. Also a talent who could use your skills."

Ryu made the mistake of looking at Kyoko, who winked at her. Ryu covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud. She pretended to cough and waved off concerns, stating she just had a bit of a dry throat.

Shoko looked at Kyoko.  
"Are you serious?"

"Certainly," she turned to Ren, "I don't see that weirdo having a problem with it. Do you?"

Lory would love to steal the manager of the man who had hurt Kyoko so badly in the past and who continued to annoy her to this day. He wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Ryu-san."

"Yes Kyoko-chan."

"Would you give Shoko-san a card please. I'm sure the President would love to meet her."

Ryu rummaged through her notebook and passed an LME card to her. Shoko took it and looked at it as if it might bite her.

"You're not going to take that are you? Without me you'd still be pushing paper around a desk!"

Kyoko looked at him.

"Without her chasing you around Shotaro, you would have been kicked out of the Akatoki agency ages ago. She apologises for you, covers up your indiscretions, of which I am sure there are many, she does all your work and yet you say that? You're always late, rude and a pain in my arse so it's obvious you don't listen to a word she says. When we were in Kariuzawa, how many times did I have to deliver you back to her? Where would you be without her?"

Sho was furious.

He sneered, "I'd be exactly where I am now."

Shoko looked as if he'd slapped her.

Sho jumped up from the chair.

"I've had enough! I don't need to be lectured by a no talent, no looks bitch like you. I can see that stilt wearing bastard and your pathetic excuse for a manager laughing at me. You're all worthless! I'm wasting my time here. Shoko. You're fired."

And with that he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Ryu guided Shoko over to the recently vacated chair.  
She was trembling.

It began muffled at first.  
"After everything I've done for him! I can quite see why he makes you so angry."

"Eh. Not anymore. He's not worth the energy."

"I'm sor..."

Ren held up a hand.  
"You don't have to apologise for him anymore."

This seemed to perk her up.

"No more walks that end up with him causing trouble? No more covering up all his nonsense?"

Kyoko shook her head. Shoko smiled.

"Anyway. Ryu-san, why are you here?"

"Oh. Kyoko-chan can leave. I came to pick her up and take her to LME."

Kyoko fist pumped and jumped out of bed. She ran into the bathroom and emerged not 2 minutes later, washed and dressed. Ren laughed.

"Umm... May I come too?" Shoko said from the chair.

The three looked at each other. Ryu nodded.


	31. Chapter 30

10th December

Lory's office was a riot of colour. Apparently he had taken his love for theatricality and Christmas a whole step further by simply setting off, what was assumed to be, a tinsel bomb in his office.

A particularly large, gaudy piece of tinsel moved, causing two of the women to jump.

"Umm... President?"

The tinsel moved and Sebastian's head appeared.

"No Mogami-san. The President will be here momentarily. If you would all like to take a seat?"

He nodded at Ryu, Kyoko and Ren. He raised an internal eyebrow at Shokos presence, but said nothing.

Ren and Kyoko sat on the sofa and Ryu took up a place behind them. Shoko sat in the arm chair, casting glances around, looking very confused.

The door burst open and she gasped, looking incredibly alarmed. The other 3 were laughing, hard. They loved outsiders reactions to Lory Takarada. Getting "acquainted" with his eccentricities was always a shock first time round. Though Ren and Kyoko wondered if you ever really got used to it.

Lory was spectacular, wearing an outfit of blue sequins. They ranged from dark blue to pale-almost-white blue. In all, he gave the effect of a rather large snow flake.

"Hello, my dear ones! I'm glad to see that everyone is in one piece! No new..."

He stopped when he saw Shoko in the chair.

"Surprises? Ah, excuse me. I am Lory Takarada, President of LME. You are Fuwa Sho's manager, are you not?"

Shoko didn't know if she could reply. She had heard rumours and whispers of the bizarreness but seeing it was something else.

She sighed and shook her head, afraid to speak for fear of laughing.

Lory was shocked.

"But I..."

"He fired me about half an hour ago."

Lory almost fell over. He sat at his desk and asked for an explanation, which came from Kyoko.

"...and in the end it's my fault he fired her. I offered her a job because he was being horrible to her. If I hadn't goaded him and lectured him, he would have had a cooler temper."

She was looking at the floor, upset with herself, when she heard a huff. She looked up at Lory who looked mad.

Ryu leant down and whispered in her ear, "Silver linings."

She scrambled for something to say.

"And that is why I brought her here. I was wondering if there was a job here for her. Perhaps with some ladies in a certain colour?"

Lory clapped.  
"Well done Kyoko-chan. Very good outlook! I'm glad you remembered."  
He gave her a sharp glance but with a soft smile.  
"As it just so happens, there is a position available in that particular section with two young talents who could use her help."

The sofa trio smiled. Shoko looked like she was about to cry.

"Really?"

Lory nodded and snapped his fingers. Shoko stood and bowed deeply.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity."

"It is no problem. If Kyoko-chan and Ren-san vouch for you..."

They both nodded. Lory turned to the tinsel that had appeared.

"Would you please take Shoko-san to HR so she can register, then direct her to the LoveMe section."

It bowed and beckoned. She turned to Ren, Kyoko and Ryu and bowed to them.  
"Thank you."

"Your welcome," they chorused and Shoko hurried after Sebastian.

They turned back to the President.  
"Such talent that boy wastes."

He shuffled some papers on his desk and got a serious look on his face.

"The car was found, but it had been stolen. There are no prints. Same with the stunt set up. They will keep investigating."

Ren clenched his fist, Kyoko squeezed his arm. He took a deep breath and relaxed.

"That's all for serious now. Onto better things. Kyoko-chan. Maria-chan would like to see you. You know where she is. Ryu-san, I'm aware of a large pile of offers for Kyoko-chan in your office."

They both got up, Kyoko giving Rens hand a squeeze as she did and bowed to the President. Kyoko shot off, shouting good bye over her shoulder and Ryu went off to her office.

 

With Ren

Lory studied Ren.

"I have to warn you of something. Something dangerous is coming this way."

Ren paled and Lory, upon seeing his face, scrambled to provide context.

"Ah, it's nothing regarding our ongoing situation. I believe it's something more personal to you."

Ren looked confused now, so Lory handed him a piece of folded paper. Ren opened it and developed a serious annoyed-look tick in his right eyebrow.

It read.

' _You will not outbid us. Why didn't you tell us? We loved the interview. See you soon."_

"It's not his handwriting."

Lory shook his head. Ren read it again.

"Both of them?"

Lory nodded, feeling sorry for the man with the terrified look on his face.

"Bid?"

"Kyokos tea ceremony."

Ren paled again, almost deathly white this time.

"Kyoko is not going to like this. I'm not going to like this."

"Every time someone places a new bid, they simply up theirs."

Ren slumped.

"Ren. It's been months since you sent that video. Frankly I'm amazed she waited this long. You know no force on Earth is going to stop her coming here to meet Kyoko. Not after the interview."

"Which was your fault!"

Lory did look slightly apologetic before he shrugged.

"She would have seen it eventually. Or he would. I just shortened the time between then and now. You can't stop this I'm afraid. Nothing you can say will stop them from coming to see you and Kyoko-chan."

Ren placed his head in his hands.

"I don't know if I'm ready."

"Will you ever truly be?"

He thought about it. He was, himself, amazed that she had stayed away for this long. Especially with how he left.

"No but I don't really have a choice."

"You needn't worry anyway. She loves you."

An image flashed through Rens mind. He had an evil grin on his face as he turned to look at Lory.

"You on the other hand..."

Ren felt better. What was coming his way was nothing compared to the wrath that was heading Lorys way. He started laughing as he watched the Presidents face drain of blood and a fine tremble came over him.

He stood.

"If that's all?"

Lory nodded and Ren headed for the door. With his hand on the doorknob he turned back to Lory and with a smile pronounced,

"You are in so much trouble!"

He threw open the door and strode out, laughing all the way.

 

With Kyoko

Skipping towards the Curse Room, Kyoko felt pretty good. Sure, there were no leads yet, but she knew the President would get answers. She had faith in him. Plus she had saved Shoko from Sho!

The door to the Curse Room flew open.

"Nee-san!"

A small blonde blur almost knocked her into the opposite wall.

"Hello Maria-chan."

"You were a saviour with those butchers nee-san. Everything is ready to go! Only two more weeks!"

"EH?!"

"What's wrong nee-san?"

"Two weeks?! I haven't got my outfit yet and I haven't done my invites!"

Maria tapped her nose.

"I sent out some invitations on your behalf."

She started ticking names off her fingers.

"The Kimagure Rock guys, your landlords, Director Ogata, Director Shin, some of the casts from Dark Moon, Box R and Ever After. I have blank invitations here for anyone else you wish to invite."

Kyoko swept Maria up into a hug.  
"Oh thank you Maria-chan!"

After a moment, Kyoko released her.

"So, you wanted me for something?"

Maria grabbed her hand.  
"Yes, this."

She gestured towards the piles of paper on the table in the middle of the room as she pulled Kyoko in.

"We have menus to finalise, paperwork to sign off on and double check everything."

Kyoko pushed up her sleeves and dove into a pile.

After about 15 minutes Maria excused herself, claiming she was going to get drinks. Instead she headed for Ryus office and knocked on the door. Ren, Kanae and Yashiro were inside.

"I have her doing paperwork for the party, but I can't stay long. She thinks I've gone to get drinks."

Ryu stood.  
"Is everything set?"

Yashiro held up a jewellery bag, Kanae; a new fairytale make up set, Ren had a dress bag and a shoebox.

Maria clapped in glee.

"She's going to look beautiful!"

"Is the cake sorted Maria-chan?"

"Yup. Set to come out on the final stroke of midnight."

Ryu seemed giftless.

"What about you Ryu-san?"

"I'm afraid I can't say. It would ruin the surprise."

They all turned to look at her. Ren asked,

"What is it?"

Ryu laughed.  
"You'll never get it out of me!"

Maria stuck her tongue out at her, gaining laughs from around the desk. She caught sight of the clock.

"Ah! I've been gone ages! I gotta go!"

She skidded to a stop outside the Curse Room door, collecting herself. When she went back in, she found Kyoko asleep at the table, with menu designs and paperwork surrounding her. She crept into the room and snagged a blanket from the sofa. Quietly she placed it over Kyoko and snuck back out the room. She bumped into Ryu and Ren just outside the door.

"Shh, she's asleep."

Ren smiled.

"Unfortunately I have to wake her up. Okami and Taisho are expecting her for dinner. They are quite looking forward to seeing her."

Maria pouted but relented and stepped aside.  
Ren loved it when she was asleep. She looked so carefree and untroubled. He crouched down beside her and swept a lock of hair of her forehead.

"Kyoko... Kyoko sweetheart."  
He tapped the end of her nose.

She sat bolt upright, shouting,

"Table 3 needs the table cloth rotated!"

She glanced around wildly and turned pink when she saw everyone watching her. Ryu chuckled.

"Come on. Okami and Taisho are waiting for you."

Kyoko lit up, and in a flurry of activity was packed up and ready to go before Ryu could say anything else. Ren took her hand and they walked to the garage where Ryu's new car waited.

Ren and Kyoko just stared. It looked like a tank.

"Little overprotective isn't he?"

Ren kissed Kyoko goodbye and headed for his own car as Kyoko stepped up into hers. It was spacious and had luxurious leather seats. She dozed in the back and when they pulled up to the restaurant, Kyoko invited Ryu in.

They spent the evening talking, laughing and after a while Kyoko felt the tension leave her.

All the stress of the events of the last few weeks melted away.

She was home, with people who loved and cared for her, eating good food.

Nobody noticed the eyes at the window.


	32. Chapter 32

_**The Watcher** _

_**Seething with rage the Watcher stormed away from the window.** _

_**"How?! How did she survive??"** _

_**Not a mark, not a scratch. Impossible. That fall was enough to seriously hurt her. Something should at least be broken! And she hadn't been in the car and that woman driving had noticed the car and measures had had to be taken. Losing the car was regrettable as it had been anonymous but never mind.** _

_**That unbelievably lucky bitch had scraped past everything so far.** _

_**Getting into the studio had been pretty easy, but getting onto the set and messing with the rigging had been really difficult.** _

_**Anger rose.** _

_**All that effort and she didn't even have a bruise!** _

_**Fucking cockroach.** _

_**Fine. Up the game. Simple as that.** _

_**Ren would be so proud and thankful. He would get proof that Kyoko wasn't good enough. Didn't deserve him. He was perfection and that money grabbing cockroach was just not good enough! Ren would be rescued from whatever was being held over him and he would be so grateful.** _

_**Fine. Back to the drawing board. With an image of an extremely grateful Ren in mind, plots and schemes fell into place.** _

_**New plan.** _

_**Surveillance. Information was always useful.** _

_**Back to the window.** _

_**Listen.** _

_**Learn.** _

_**Plan.** _

 

 

 

 

_**_**Destroy.** _ ** _


	33. Chapter 32

16th December

Kyoko, on the set for Ever After, was laid on the floor of her dressing room.  
She was taking a break from filming, stretching out muscles. Filming for this movie was exciting and fun and she was learning so many new things but Gods did it hurt. One of the things she was learning was how much various muscles could hurt, including a couple she didn't know she had.

Okami had been wonderful, teaching her herbal remedies to help ease the aches and Ren had taught her a series of warm up and cool down exercises to help.

Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in."

She looked up from where she lay on the floor, straight into Ren's beautiful browns.

"Hi."

He closed the door and leaned against it.

"How you feeling?"

"Sore. Aching in places I didn't know you could ache."

He laughed.

"For now. You won't notice it soon."

She finished a stretch and asked him what he was doing in her dressing room anyway.

He pretended to look offended.  
"I need a reason to come in and see my girlfriend?"

Kyoko blushed.

"Are you going to do that every time I say the word?"

She pouted and muttered a no.

"You know I'd have taken that more seriously if you weren't laid on the floor."

She poked her tongue out at him. He crouched down by her head and ran a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes at his touch and he decided to take advantage. He leant over with the intention of kissing her, when she opened her eyes. She almost knocked him out, trying to sit up and Ren narrowly avoided a Kyoko forehead to his. She grazed his chin instead.

"S-sorry. You were just so close, it surprised me."

Now it was Ren's turn to pout.

She place a hand on his cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"I think you might have got me."  
And he pointed to his chin.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh no(!) Shall I kiss it better?"

He nodded and she leant forward and gave him a peck on the chin. He pointed at his nose and she obliged. He went to point again but she stopped him with a laugh.

"I think I know where this one goes."

She pulled him in for a kiss and she ended up sat between his legs, leaning against a wall. It was electric. Kissing him always was.

When he let her breathe, she giggled.

"It's like your apartment floor all over again."

"Not quite."

He loomed over her, pushing her gently to the floor. He started to places kisses from neck to chin and along her collarbone. One arm came around his back, the other in his hair.

A knock and a call for '5 minutes' interrupted.

Kuon growled.

"What is it with our private time and people knocking?"

"Maybe it's a sign?"

"Of?"

"We should stop kissing on floors?"

Kuon chuckled and Kyoko saw Ren come back to the surface. Ren gave her a final kiss and pushed himself up off the floor.

"One day..."

He left the thought unfinished and gave her a look that screamed Emperor of the Night.  
She went scarlet from head to toe. Ren smirked and offered her a hand up.

She took it and was pulled up into a hug.

"I love you."

Kyoko squeezed him tighter.

"I love you too."

Another knock came. Ren growled this time. Kyoko laughed. Another.

"Kyoko it's Ryu."

"Come in."

Ryu opened the door as little as she could and slid in.

"I saw Ren-san come in and thought you might like a few moments but you're both due on set."

Ren looked at her with appreciation and reluctantly released Kyoko.

Holding hands as they stepped back onto set, Kyoko was excited. It was a new stunt today with pyrotechnics. She was rather looking forward to it.

Misako was already there, throwing a disgusted look at the couple. Director Shin clapped his hands.

"The scene later may have to be delayed. There is a slight problem with the stunt set up but it is being rectified. Instead we are going to film the rebels meeting so places people!"

Everyone scurried to their marks.

"And ACTION!"

**The knight, the Princess and the rebels stood around a table covered in maps, in a basement of an abandoned building.**   
**"If we place explosives here, here and here," the knight pointed, "and maybe here, then we can cut off the forest road to her. The Queens armies fear the forest and never stray from its path. No path, no army. Somewhere reasonably safe for us to hide."**

**Murmurs of assent and nods flew round the room.**

**"There are supply houses in the forest, here and here."**

**Everyone looked at the Princess, pointing at the map.**

**"Father used to take me there. They are emergency supplies the King set aside in case of famine, war, things like that."**

**She grew quiet. Everyone was staring at her. Had it been a stupid idea from a stupid girl?**

**"Father said that to be able to rule adequately I would have to know the kingdom I was to rule. He said I couldn't do it properly if I didn't know every facet."**

**The memories of the forest trips hurt and saddened her.**   
**The Knight placed a hand over hers.**

**"He was a good man."**

**Silence reigned as they all gave a moment to remember the King.**

**"We do it at night. No innocents that way."**

**The Knight nodded.**

**"You know your jobs and positions. Go."**

**The rebels left in two and threes until only the Knight and the Princess remained.**

**"Will this work?" She asked.**

**"Yes it will. It is a great step to beating her."**

"CUT!"

"That was beautiful, just beautiful. I've spoken to the tech team and they say that the problem with the stunt has been resolved so we can continue."

Ren had to know.

"What was wrong?"

Director Shin waved it off.  
"One of the charges was misplaced. It has been found and placed where it is supposed to be."

Ren looked skeptical.

"I promise Ren-san. Now. Places!"

**The charges were set and the rebels lie in wait to keep an eye out on the road, to make sure any innocent stayed away and all went according to plan.**

**A whistle. The signal. It was time.**

**BOOM. One. Trees fell into the path. Another. Boulders blocked what the trees didn't.**

**They waited.**

"CUT! WHAT NOW?!"

The actors got up from where they had been laying. A tech shouted out.

"I don't know Director. Checking now."

"Sigh. Everyone take 5."

Kyoko turned to her dressing room.

"Where are you going Kyoko-chan?"

"To my dressing room Director, I forgot my water."

Ren said that he'd go and before anyone could protest he was gone.  
Kyoko and the Director were discussing her characters reactions when the third explosion finally went off.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" bellowed the Director, turning to the stage, where he had expected the explosion to come from. He was about to lecture the team about setting it off when he realised they were all heading towards the dressing rooms.

Kyokos heart stopped.

"Ren."

And she ran.

She skidded to a stop outside her dressing room, as close as she could get with the crowd.  
When someone called for a medic she pushed her way through.

Ren lay unconscious on the floor.

Director Shin was shouting and demanding answers. People were calling for ambulances and security was trying to usher people away. Kyoko slipped past them and knelt next to Ren, taking his hand.

Ryu and Yashiro appeared behind her. Ryu placed a hand on Kyokos shoulder and Yashiro slapped on gloves and began making calls.

Police and paramedics swarmed in and rushed to Ren.

"Kyoko... Kyoko."

Her name finally penetrated, and she looked up at Ryu.

"You have to let go for now."

She shook her head.

"If you don't the paramedics can't do their jobs."

Kyoko dropped Ren's hand as if it had burnt her and moved back. Ryu placed her arm around Kyokos shoulder.

"He'll be fine. It's Ren. He's strong."

Kyoko nodded. Yashiro had hung up his phone and was talking with the police. He rushed over.

"The police said you can take your personal items, like your coat and bag but you must touch nothing else."

In a fugue state, she grabbed her belongings. She noticed wrapping paper dotted around.

_~Weird~_

Ren was gone when she came back out, Ryu waiting for her.

"Come on. Yashiro has gone with Ren and the President has a room waiting."

The drive was tense, Ryu checking every mirror repeatedly and often and occasionally glancing over her shoulder. Kyoko, though worried about Ren, was also worried about how Ryu was driving.

"Ryu-san, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yes fine. I'm just keeping an eye for clear lanes and traffic so I can make it to the hospital as quickly and safely as possible."

Weak excuse as it was, it seemed to placate Kyoko, who went back to worrying about Ren.

When they arrived at the hospital and were just down the corridor from the room Ren was supposed to be in when Kyokos grudges popped out, basking in the anger emanating from the room.

Opening the door, they saw it was the President pacing back and forth, in a brown suit.

"I didn't know you owned so many normal suits."

Lory stopped and Kyoko slapped a hand over her mouth.  
Ryu looked amused. So did Lory.

"Yes Kyoko-chan, I do own 'normal' clothes."

"Is there any word on Ren?"

"Not yet. Yashiro is with him downstairs. He's getting a scan."

Kyoko sank down into the chair by the bed and stared at the door. Lory resumed pacing.

"What on Earth happened?"

Ryu shrugged.  
"I was getting their new filming schedules with Yashiro-san, when I heard the explosion and ran back."

"EXPLOSION?!"

Kyoko nodded, shocked out of her door staring vigil by his outburst.

"We were filming with pyrotechnics today. The Director had to put it off because there was a problem. They said it was sorted out which is why we went ahead."

Lory frowned.

"What problem?"

"I don't know. The director didn't say. Just that it was sorted and we could go ahead."

Lory made a motion for her to continue.

"We started filming but one of the charges didn't go off. The director called cut and the techs went to investigate. I was talking to the Director when the explosion sounded."

Kyoko started crying. Ryu moved to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If only I'd gone and got it myself!"

"Got what Kyoko-chan?"

"My water. I'd left it in my dressing room and said I was going to get it but Ren went instead. I should be downstairs not him."

"The explosion came from your dressing room?"

"Yes. Rens hurt because I let him go get my water."

"KYOKO!"

Lory had rounded on her.

"This is not your fault. What would Ren say if he could hear you?"

"Hear what?"

They hadn't noticed the door open.

Ren was sat in a wheelchair, Yashiro by his side, Nurse Ito pushing. She pushed it over to the bed and made Ren get in. As soon as he was settled Kyoko rushed to the bedside.

"So?"

Nurse Ito looked at Lory.

"I don't know what is looking out for these two but you should thank them. There is some slight ear drum damage from the pressure of the explosion. It's caused by the air being pushed from the room. He'll have some bruises from where he fell but that's it. He's okay. If you'll excuse me."

She bowed to the room and left.

A wave of relief swept through the room. Kyoko hovered by the edge of the bed. Ren grabbed her hand and pulled her up next to him.

"Are you okay?"

She looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Really?! You get blown up and ask me if I'm okay?!"

"It was meant for you."

"You don't know that."

"I can. It was in your dressing room Kyoko. Not mine."

He turned to the room at large.

"I went to get Kyokos water for her as I'd had a bad feeling ever since the Director told me the problem with the stunt. One of the charges had gone missing. 'Misplaced' they said. Then it was found and then doesn't explode?"

Kyoko looked horrified.

"I went to her dressing room and noticed the door was ajar. She always closes it. Always. So I peeked my head in and saw a box on the table. I found a broom and nudged the lid off. BOOM. If I'd actually opened the box I would have been seriously injured."

SMACK

The sound reverberated around the room as jaws dropped. Kyoko had smacked Ren square across the face.

"If you were suspicious why not tell security or Yashiro or anyone! Why open it?! Why would you do such a stupid thing?"

She was crying now and fled from the room. Lory nodded at Ryu, who took off after her.

"I must say Ren. I quite agree with Kyoko-chan. How could you be so stupid?"

"I wasn't thinking. I needed to see if I was right. Who could hate her that much? Even Fuwa doesn't. I had a hunch. I can't see her in here again. Or worse."

He was looking pleadingly at Lory, begging him to understand. He did. He wouldn't have let her go either but neither would he have gone alone.

"This is getting serious. The first couple of incidents could be classed as accidents, but this was blatantly malicious."

Lory started tapping away on his phone.

"She's getting security. Any time she is not inside LME or your apartment she will have security. If she is not or can't be with one of us then they will be."

"What about the grateful party?"

"That already has security because of who attends. I've worked with them before, so I'll be using them for Kyokos personal security as well. They are discreet and unobtrusive."

"Any leads?"

Lory shook his head.

Ren got out of bed.

"What are you doing?"  
Both Lory and Yashiro exclaimed.

"I have to go and apologise to Kyoko, then I am going home. I don't need to be taking up a bed for some bruises and ringing ears."  
Glancing at Lory, who looked as if to object he added,  
"If I feel worse or there is a hint of something wrong I will come straight back to the hospital."

Lory pondered for a moment then nodded. Ren pulled the curtains so he could change into the clothes that Sebastian had brought. He wasn't sure when he had come or where he had gone but he was grateful. Once dressed, he headed for the door with the determination to search this place floor by floor if necessary until Yashiro placed a hand on his arm.

"She's on the roof."


	34. Chapter 34

Kyoko was admiring the view from the roof, in what she was sure would be a beautiful garden come spring and summer.

It was calm and peaceful and up here she was able to gather her thoughts. Now she was thinking clearer and not as worried and no where near as angry she could begin to see why Ren had done what he had.   
She would have done the same thing. Kinda. She would have told someone.   
That was why she was so mad. He had gone alone!   
Plus her head was full of shockingly vivid 'what-if' scenarios. She began walking around the rooftop trying to shake them from her mind.   
  
As she passed what would be a rose bush, she saw Ryu stood by the door to the roof. She gave a small smile and wave. Kyoko thanked the stars that Ryu was her manager. She walked down a small path and came across a low stone bench.  
She took a spot and after a brief while shivered.  
  
 _~Okay. Maybe the roof top in December was a bad idea.~_  
  
She ignored the slam she heard, assuming Ryu had gone inside from the cold. 

It wasn't.  
  
Next thing she knew, Tsuruga Ren, was in front of her, on the floor, in a full dogzea.

"I'm so sorry Kyoko. I should have told someone of my suspicions. I should not have gone alone."

Kyoko smothered a giggle. The sight of Ren, on a rooftop in December, in an awkward dogzea now she had a closer look, was funny. The path was rather narrow and he was rather tall.

"Ren. You can get up. It's okay. I understand why you did it and at least you know what you did wrong. I'll be mad you went alone for a little while but it's okay."

"I'm sorry. Truly. I was so worried, what with everything else going on, I just didn't think. I had to know."

"I understand. Now please. Get up."  
He raised his head but remained knelt on the floor. Kyoko patted the bench. He smiled and sat next to her. He noticed her shivering and put an arm around her.

"It's a bit cold out here." Ren chuckled.  
Kyoko snuggled into his side and fell so still Ren thought she had fallen asleep. After a while, he heard a muffled noise from her.

"Sorry Kyoko. What was it you said?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me? Why us? Why everything? What have I done to warrant this? I've never done anything to anyone! Who could hate me so much that they tried to blow me up?!"

Kyoko was getting hysterical as reality caught up with her. It looked like shock. Ren pulled her in tighter and placed a kiss on her head.

"I don't know but the President is on the case. And he's very angry. He's also worried about you. I think he's got a bit of a soft spot when it comes to you."

Kyoko blushed.

"He must be. He was wearing a suit! A BROWN suit! It's December 16th! He should be dressed as an elf or Santa or something!"

She was sat up now, indignant. Ren was laughing. 

"Where is he?"

"Downstairs with Yashiro-san," he glanced around, "and Ryu-san it seems. They'll be sorting out my paperwork, getting care advice, the usual."

"Right."

And with that, she stormed off.

 

Ren was still laughing when he caught up with her back on the floor he'd been on. He had to lean on the wall, unable to breathe for laughing as he watched Kyoko berate the President for his lack of fashion sense, lack of costume and anything else that seemingly popped into mind as there seemed to be a lot of 'and another thing'.  
Ryu and Yashiro were holding their sides. Yashiro was starting to turn purple from holding it in. Even Sebastian had a small smile on his face.

Lory stood there, albeit with a bemused look on his face, taking his lecture. He understood that Kyoko was scared, angry and feeling helpless. If yelling at him for his suit was an outlet for some of it, then so be it.

She finally finished and stood staring at the President, breathing hard.  
What happened next shocked everyone.

The President bowed deeply and said in a solemn voice,

"Kyoko-chan. I am deeply sorry for troubling you. I will go and change immediately."

He turned on his heel and marched off, Sebastian following close behind. Kyoko simply stared after him, jaw on the floor. Ren, Yashiro and Ryu came up beside her.  
She spluttered.

"Did that really just happen?"

"You mean you yelling at the President of one of the biggest agencies in Japan because he was in a suit? And apparently getting away with it?"

Ryu answered.

She nodded.

"Yes. Yes it did."

Ren leant in to Yashiro.

"We need that tape."

"I'm on it."

Yashiro disappeared.

"I believe my parents would find that hilarious. Yashiro is off getting the tape so I can show them."

Kyoko remembered Kuu's interactions with Lory. 

"Father is going to love it! Oooh! It can be his Christmas present!"

Ryu looked at them.

"They'll both love the video but she will enjoy it more. She's going to love you as well."

Kyoko looked at the floor and simply muttered 'we'll see.'

Ryu was confused at the dire look on Kyokos face. Ren caught her eye and shook his head. Later, he mouthed.

He supposed it was time to tell Yashiro and Ryu.

Yashiro came back towards them, waving a CD case in the air in victory.

"Also we can leave. All the paperwork and everything is done."

"Ryu-san. Yashiro-san."

Both people in question turned to Kyoko.

"Would you like to come to the Darumaya?"

They started to object, claiming intrusion. Kyoko argued that they wouldn't be. Yashiro argued back.

In the end, they all went in Rens car to the Darumaya for food, because after seeing Kyokos face darken they had suddenly become very hungry and a small part of their brains told them that this was the easy way.

Kyoko showed them to a private room and told them to make themselves comfortable while she went to cook. They started to protest but Ren help up a hand and silenced them. He turned to Kyoko and simply asked,

"Could I have something with meat in it please?"

Kyoko smiled, nodded and hurried off to the kitchen.

Ren explained.  
"When she's stressed or worried she cooks. It calms her. After everything that has happened she wants to look after us as best as she can. So leave her be."

Okami knocked on the door and brought tea. She bowed to them.

"Thank you for taking such good care of our girl."  
Ren laughed.

"I think she looks after us more. She's a force of nature when she's riled."

Okami chuckled.

"That she is. If you'll excuse me."

Left alone Ren looked at Ryu and Yashiro. It was time. They deserved to know.

Ren told them all about the boy name Hizuri Kuon.

In the kitchen, Okami was smiling at Kyoko and Taisho and the beautiful way the worked in tandem. Kyoko turned to a large pot, where a beef hot pot was bubbling along. She made some side dishes and grabbed flatware and some time later was carrying a tray with everything back to the private room. She opened the door and all worries about not having enough food were blown away. Yashiro was gone, Ren was slumped at the table with his head in his hands and Ryu was fidgeting with a pen.

"Umm... Dinner is served?"

Ren looked up and gave her a weak smile.

"Where is Yashiro-san?"

Ren headbutted the table, Ryu became intent on studying the pattern of ink inside her pen.

"He left."

"Why?"

"I've told them."

"Oh."

Kyoko understood. Her brain ran through the last hour or so. She hadn't heard a car so Yashiro hadn't gotten into a taxi, but he could have walked. She laid the food on the table, told them to dig in and excused herself. 

She peeked at the newly installed security monitor with the intention of perhaps rewinding to find out where he had gone. She didn't have to though. Yashiro was still here, out the backdoor with his phone in hand.

Kyoko went out the front and walked around the building. The closer she got, she began to hear something.   
Yashiro was muttering furiously to himself while stabbing at his phone.

"All these years...thought...friends...secrets...lies..."

He jumped a foot in the air when Kyoko popped her head around the corner and asked if he was okay.

"By the Gods Kyoko-san! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

She stepped up to him and apologised. She stood and rocked on her heels waiting for Yashiro to start.

He sighed and took off his glasses. He pinched the bridge and shook his head.

"How could I not know?"

"Only the President, Muse-sama and his parents knew. He wanted to create a life away from the shadows of his past and his father."

"But he could have told me! All those years I was there by his side!" 

Kyoko shrugged.

"Maybe he felt you had enough to deal with. His schedule, his fans, the paperwork."

Yashiro stilled. He hadn't considered that. Rarely did he think what his job looked like to an outside person. To some it seemed an impossible task, but it was his job and he got it done.  
Kyoko waved a hand in front of his face. He focused on her (well attempted to. He hasn't put his glasses back on yet.)

A lightbulb. He sighed and slipped his glasses back on.

"You know?"

She nodded.

"The day after the dinner party I had."

"That was what was so important and stressing him out?"

She explained about how they had met as children, about Corn and his revelations. She explained why he had kept it from her for all these years, even after reconnecting.

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"No. He's still Ren. Just with a little extra now."

"But he's Hizuri Kuon!"

Kyoko looked at him sternly.

"Yashiro Yukihito! Keep your voice down! So what if that's who he is? He's only that to his parents really. To us he's still Ren. Nothing has changed really."

"But!"

Kyoko was getting annoyed with Yashiro. Ren was his friend, irrelevant. She channeled a piece of Natsu with a dash of Mio.

"He is still Ren and still your friend, though I don't think you deserve him with the way you're acting right now! Did you actually let him explain? Or did you storm out after he told you his name, not bothering to wait for an explanation? Did you give a thought about how hard this was for him?"

Yashiro looked at the pavement. He hadn't done either. He'd just rushed out, angry at Ren and the President.

"You go back in there and apologise. Then listen."

She stomped her foot and pointed to the door to emphasise her point.

After a moment he nodded. He straightened his tie, pushed his glasses up his nose. He held open the back door and motioned for Kyoko to go first.

As she past him she pointed at him.

"And you better hope the food isn't ruined."


	35. Chapter 34

The food, as it had turned out, was not ruined. The lid was still on so it was still warm. Kyoko told Ryu and Ren off for not starting without them. Yashiro apologised and listened to Rens tale as they ate. Then he apologised again.

By the end of the evening Yashiro and Ryu were caught up on everything, including Guam. Yashiro turned pink and was torn between the desire to both high five Ren and lecture him for being so improper. Instead he just gaped at him.

Kyoko smiled. Ren and Yashiro would be just fine.

All was good.

 

 

Rens apartment building

 

Two security guards were stood in front of an enraged Misako Mia.

"I want to go upstairs. I have some things to... discuss with a resident."

"We are under strict instructions that you are not allowed upstairs. If it is an emergency we can pass the message along."

"I can leave a message?" she scoffed.

"In the event of an emergency, yes."

"I want to go upstairs. Send him that message."

"We cannot allow you upstairs. The resident we assume you are talking about isn't currently in the building anyway."

"Where is he?"

"That is not our business."

Misako was furious. Never had she been denied entry to anywhere. She tried amping up her sex appeal. She leaned in close, pouted her lips and batted her eyelashes.

"You can't let me sneak by for just 5 minutes?"

"You are not allowed upstairs."

That was it. She exploded.

"Do you know who I am?!"

"Yes. Even so, you are not allowed upstairs and if you continue to make a scene we will extend the ban to the whole building."

She tried to stare him down but the men were unimpressed and un-intimidated.

She stormed out, pissed off. Never had she been banned from going anywhere she wanted. They obviously had lied to her and had no idea who she was or they'd have been fawning at her feet. 

She stopped on the street and stared up at the building. A light bulb went off. She'd catch him on set. He couldn't avoid her then. 

She smirked to herself.  ~ _Thought he was so smart getting them to lie and say he wasn't in.~_

She headed off down the road to find someone to entertain her for a while.

 

The Watcher

 

**_Another one?! That simpering sycophantic whore that followed him everywhere was bad enough, but now this trashy blonde thought she was good enough for Ren! It was ludicrous! Ren had standards and this trash didn't even register._ **

**_They snickered. Only they were good enough for Ren and if they had to teach another stupid woman the same lesson as that Kyoko then so be it. They were such a good teacher and the new student looked promising._ **

**_Kyoko wouldn't be up for a lesson anyway. That explosion was sure to have caused damage and she wouldn't be in any fit state to be much fun at the moment._ **

**_They stood up from the chair in the lobby. Waved to one of the guards. Made themselves look innocent and inconspicuous. They knew enough. A trip to the_ ** **_restaurant_ ** **_to check on the sycophant, then to introduce themselves to their new student._ **

****

****

The President

 

Lory was laid on a lounger in his pool house under some sun lights. The dark and cold were getting to him. So was this thing with Kyoko. No leads. No evidence. Not even a reason why.

Sebastian appeared with a stack of papers. Lory flicked through them. More dead ends. He handed them back and Sebastian vanished.

Lorys phone chirped.

It was Kuu, with his millionth text today. This one was expressing his excitement for seeing his children and he was adamant that they would be at the party.

Lory had text all the details and sent an invitation to them along with the interview. He also sent strict instructions that they were to behave and remember that this was Kyoko and Marias party. 

He'd gotten a phone call after that one. Julie calling him a kettle. Kuu laughing in the background and both of them asking if the same rules applied to him.

(A/N. For once Lory is going to take his own advice and behave. As much as he is able to.)

He sighed as his phone went off again. He almost didn't pick it up, fulling expecting it to be Kuu again. It wasn't. It was one of his investigators.

 

**<  REPORT STARTS. ALL LETTERS RECEIVED HAVE BEEN CHECKED. SENDERS HARBOR NO REAL ILL WILL. HAVE DISCOVERED INDENTED FOOTPRINTS IN VARIOUS FLOWERBEDS AROUND PERIMETER. HAVE SET UP CAMERAS TO CATCH PERPERTRATOR. WILL CONTINUE TO OBSERVE.>**

 

Lorys brow creased. So someone was watching her. Quite a lot apparently. Thankful that Kyoko would be moving soon, Lory allowed a small ray of hope to blossom. If the cameras caught whoever it was watching her, then the investigator could catch them as well.

He sent up a thankful prayer to whoever was watching out for her and wished fervently that they would continue to do so and that soon this would all be over.

**Chirp**

Lory glanced at his phone and groaned. 

Text 1 million and 1.


	36. Chapter 35

22nd December

In a karaoke booth, Kyoko was spilling everything to Kanae. Well almost everything.

"Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"At first we thought it was an accident you know. One of those things that happens."

She shrugged.

"When someone put a stolen explosive in my dressing room, we figured it was something a little more serious."

Kanae looked at her best friend. She gathered that to everyone else, it had been obvious since her accident with the stunt.

"So the guys outside?"

Kyoko got a sour look on her face.

"Personal bodyguards. As directed by the President."

She brightened slightly.

"They're really rather good though. I knew they were there as they'd introduced themselves to me and explained but as I set off they vanished! It wasn't until a fan came up to get my autograph that they suddenly reappeared by my side!"

She got a conspiratorial look on her face and leaned forwards. She glanced around.

"I think Sebastian might have trained them."

Kanae laughed.

She sobered up a little and made a halted movement as if to put her hand on Kyokos knee. She looked her best friend in the eye.

"You're okay though?"

"Yep."

As if to prove her point she held up both arms to show the complete lack of bruises.

"All good."

She smiled and Kanae couldn't help but smile to.

"And Ren?" Kanae asked, slightly grudgingly.

To Kanaes surprise, Kyoko laughed.

"He's fine. Or he will be. His balance is affected due to the damage to his ears. He's all wobbly."

Kanae pictured the panther like grace of Tsuruga Ren. Then she imagined him all 'wobbly'.

She snorted. She looked at Kyoko and both girls burst out laughing. They wiped tears from their eyes.

"Kyoko."

She looked at Kanae.

"I would like to hug you."

Kyokos jaw dropped and she threw herself at Kanae for a hug. Kanae resisted every urge to reach out and block her, instead catching her best friend.

She counted to 5 in her head and then tried to let go.

"Umm... Kyoko. You can let me go now."

"Ah! Sorry Moko-san!" Kyoko hastily let go.

Kanae was embarrassed. She cleared her throat.

"Finish your drink then we'll go shopping."

Kyoko lit up.

 

15 minutes later, they were bundled up and stood in front of a shop window admiring a dress. Kanae was trying to convince Kyoko to buy a cute lilac dress.

"Why though? When would I wear it?"

"It's called having a wardrobe. Remember the fiasco with the Dark Moon after party? This way you're prepared."

Kyoko looked thoughtful.

"The price though."

"You can afford it. You make a good wage anyway and I know what we're earning on Ever After."

"How?"

"Shoko-san is a very good manager."

Kyoko allowed herself to be pulled into the store, where 30 minutes later, she not only had the dress but also 3 pairs of jeans (on sale), a few t-shirts and tops (also on sale), and a light jacket that would be good for the spring (not on sale but she really liked it and used Kanaes reasoning of preparation to justify it to herself).

Kanae had picked out two dresses and a killer pair of heels.

The till girl recognised Kyoko, though admitted that she had only really looked her up after the interview with Ren.

Kyokos face fell and heart sank. Her worst fear.

The girl noticed and proclaimed that yes, while she had first looked her up because of Ren, she now loved her for her work. She had loved Dark Moon and Box-R was a great favourite of hers. Shyly, she admitted that Natsu was a bit of a role model to her fashion wise.

Kyoko was stunned and speechless. Kanae nudged her.

"Thank you so much for your kinds words." And bowed a crisp 90', narrowly missing the counter with her head.

The poor till girl was shocked and said not a word as she rang up the girls purchases. Kyoko thanked her and the till girl looked shocked. An actress had thanked her! Most of them she served where very stuck up. As they left Kanae noticed with a smirk, that the till girl was already on her phone, probably texting her friends.

As they left Kanae turned down the road and looked at Kyoko.

"This way. Just past the subway entrance a little and around the corner is a nice cafe. They do a really good hot chocolate."

Kyoko almost jumped for joy.

Halfway down the road Kanae got a strange feeling. She knew that, yes, they were being followed but this was a whole different sense of unease. It was a shiver down her spine.

"Oh Moko-san! Look! Isn't this cute!"

Kanae glanced over her shoulder before turning to Kyoko who was holding out a scarf. It looked a bit like Natsuko, the Presidents snake.

"And it's only 1000 yen! Can I have two please?"

The vendor bowed and handed them to her.

Kanae looked mildly disgusted.

"You're not... umm..."

"No Moko-san. I wouldn't expect you to wear it. It's for the President."

Kanae visibly slumped in relief. Kyoko laughed as she tucked one into her bag and wrapped the other round her own neck.

Kanae looked down the road at the large crowd at the crossing. She wasn't about to take Kyoko into that, what with everything going on and the creepy feeling she still had.

She pulled her over to an over road bridge.

"Come on. It's good exercise."

Kyoko nodded and together they walked up. At the top Kyokos phone vibrated. She stopped and pulled it out. Kanae carried on, oblivious to the fact Kyoko had stopped. She went to say something to Kyoko and realised she wasn't there. The bodyguards where still at the bottom, giving the girls what little privacy they could.

The text had just been an advert. She put her phone back in her pocket and hurried to catch up. As she got close, Kanae saw someone run up the stairs the opposite side to the guards. That wasn't unusual in this city. The girls had come to the stairs. The runner was level and then stopped right by Kyoko who also stopped. Kanae looked at them. They were wearing sunglasses, a hat and a face mask.

Kyokos eyes went wide as the runner pushed her in the middle of the chest. Straight down the stairs. Kanae reacted without thinking and reached out. She caught the head of the Natsuko scarf and pulled.

Kyoko collapsed onto the landing. The bodyguards where running along the bridge. Kanae spun to grab the runner. To get a look at them, catch them if she could.

She caught their arm, gripped tight. They yanked their arm free and yelled, "It's Kyoko and Kotonami Kanae!"

As people crowded towards them, the runner escaped into the throng. Pissed off, Kanae pulled Kyoko up by her arm. The bodyguards fought through the growing crowd and escorted them downstairs. The only problem was people down here had heard to. People pushed upon them, taking photos and shouting. The guards began making a path, pushing people back so the girls could move.

Kanae noticed an empty taxi nearby. She tapped one of the guards on the arm and pointed.

"I'm heading for that taxi. I'm going to put us in it and go straight to LME."

He nodded and made a path to the car.

She practically threw Kyoko in the back, followed by their shopping and herself. She barked the destination at the driver and turned to Kyoko.

"I'm sorry for grabbing your scarf. Are you okay?"

Kyoko nodded.

"It didn't hurt. The shock of the possibility of falling down those stairs and then the relief of hitting solid ground instead has got me a little frazzled but I'm fine. You saved me! Thank you! And thank you Natsuko scarf!"

Kanae laughed. "Thank you impulse buy!"

Kanae took care of the fare and steered Kyoko into LME. She bypassed reception and headed straight for the elevator. Straight up to Lory.

Both girls recoiled in shock when the doors parted and Sebastian was there.

They exchanged 'how does he do that' looks and followed him to a waiting room.

"The Master is currently occupied so if you would please wait here. I will bring some tea. Please allow me to take your things."

He vanished.

"Moko-san. Why are we here?"

"Someone tried to hurt you."

"But it was..."

"If you say accident I may have to smack you. They ran up to you. Stopped by you and tried to push you down the stairs. When that failed they caused a distraction to get away. I'm sorry I didn't manage to keep a hold of him."

Kyoko took Kanaes hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It's okay. You're safe, I'm safe and you got us away. It's what I would have done."

They both shot off the sofa when Sebastian silently reappeared and intoned; "The Master is ready now."

Kyoko noticed with satisfaction that he was properly dressed. He'd chosen the Western version of Santa, complete with fur trim, beard and reindeer. One was casually eating the plant in the corner of his office.

"Good afternoon ladies. What has happened?"

Both girls stared at him from where they had deposited themselves on the sofa.

"Kyoko was very excited about today, you both have the whole day off and Sebastian reported you turned up in a taxi without the bodyguards I assigned to you."

Kanae and Kyoko launched into what had happened.

"Well done Kotonami-san. You did excellently! Now, are you okay?"

"Just annoyed I couldn't keep hold of them but you can't have it all."

Lory chuckled.

"No. No you can't."

Kanae stood.

"If there's nothing else?"

Lory shook his head. Kanae stood and bowed, patted Kyoko on the head and left.

"Kyoko-chan?" She had gotten up to leave but was hesitating.

"I, uh, I think it might not be appropriate and you don't have to accept it but I saw it and I thought of you and just had to get it."

She pulled Natsuko 2 out of her bag and handed it to Lory.

"Merry Christmas President Takarada. I know it's early but please accept it with my thanks."

Lory loved it.

"Now I can have Natsuko with me all the time! Thank you Kyoko-chan!"

"Your welcome. I shall take my leave now."

Lory barely noticed, deliriously happy with his new scarf. Kyoko left with a smile.

She texted her day to Ren and headed for the Love Me room.

She got a reply almost instantly.

\- <Would you be careful?- R>

<I'm trying to. Dinner tonight? - K >

<My place - R>

<Ingredients? - K>

<.... -R>

<I'll stop in the shop on my way up -K>

<I finish at 10. See you then <3 - R>

< <3 - K>

She beamed. People staggered from its aura in a daze. Anyone who was caught up in it spent the day in a joyous and lovey mood.

A few hours and a LOT of paperwork later Kyoko was in an LME car on her way to Rens.

As she walked into the store, she smiled. Kotaru Aoi was on the counter and Kyoko hadn't seen her in a while. She picked up dinner ingredients and joined a long line. Aoi seemed to be the only one working.

"Hello Kotaru-san. How are you?"

"Kyoko! I saw the Box-R finale. It was beautiful. Really well done."

Kyoko blushed.

"Me and my friends are having a party and it's costume and we're going as Natsu and her friends!"

"Oh, for a birthday?"

"Oh no, graduation." She sighed. "Your graduation must have been beautiful."

"I don't know. I don't graduate until Spring so I suppose I'll find out then."

Aoi looked shocked. She'd thought Kyoko was older. Kyoko laughed and explained about the magic of make up.

"It's very busy in here today. Are you on your own?"

Aoi nodded.

"The other girl who worked here just quit this morning. No warning or notice just quit and the manager can't get here and it's to soon for him to have found a replacement.

They traded some more small talk and when taking her change, Aoi held her hand briefly and looked her in the eye.

"Be careful."

She said it with such sincerity that Kyoko was slightly shaken. She thanked Aoi and rushed up to Rens.

Only once inside did her heart rate slow, but the ominous feeling remained.

 

 


End file.
